Aka Zukin
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: “Kiba, what large teeth you have…” Sakura gaped at me. I smirked, and licked my lips, “The better to eat you with.” --She didn’t know it, but she was my little Red Riding Hood and I was the big bad wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Aka Zukin**

* * *

I kicked my leg out at her out of reflex from the needle sticking out of my arm. "What the hell Haruno!?" I hollered at her. I had just returned home from a two-week mission, and was forced to the hospital by my teammate and the Fifth Hokage for examinations.

She smacked the back of my head, "Look here Inuzuka!" She grabbed me by the collar of my Jounin vest, "If you don't quit complaining, and let me do _my_ job, I'll put you down like an old, sick dog."

My ear perked up at her words and a part of me was excited by her threat, by the challenge.

But then I snorted, remembering the girl in front of me was not looking to spar—she had a job to do and wouldn't hesitate before completely knocking me out.

I heard my teammate sigh, "If you're going to be difficult with Haruno-san, I'm going to go turn in our mission report." I watched Shino stand and head for the door. "Otherwise I'll be waiting all day."

I jumped up from my seat on the medical examination table, "Forget this," I said, reaching for my other supplies, "I just want to get home and shower." I thought this whole examination was pointless anyways. I only had a few bruises and there was some speculation that I had a small cold. "Can't Hinata just check on me later?" Just like a dog, I prefer to be with someone I am more familiar with.

I heard the pink-haired nurse… Excuse me… _Doctor,_ fume—her anger lighting up like a firework during the summer festival. "Inuzuka!" She grabbed a hold of my bicep and shoved me back onto the table. "_Hinata-chan_ does not work in the hospital. You are in my care—whether you like it or not."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, really, when angered she could be as scary as my mother. No wonder Haruno was still single.

"Amusing," I heard my teammate mutter as he shut the door.

I glared at the doctor in response for my humiliation.

"Remove your shirt so I can take a better look," She commanded.

I continued to glower at her as I followed her order. I disregarded my black shirt, and the mesh underneath, to the table and continued to scowl.

She placed her stethoscope to my chest. The cold metal made me jerk back slightly when it hit my skin.

She began to lecture me, ignoring my glare. "Suppose we go on a mission in the near future and I have to heal you?—And I'm not familiar with your clan-abilities, or your body or-"

I leaned back on the table, resting my arms on the edge, to allow her a decent view of my chest and abs as I smirked up at her, "I can help you become familiar with my body if you'd like Haruno…"

Her cheeks flushed at my insinuation, which only asserted what my nose already knew—Sakura was a virgin.

It was easy to tell with a person. Though I wish I hadn't been able to deduce these kind of things. I didn't especially like this trait of my clan. I would have preferred not to know my friends sex lives.

"So," I hummed as she checked my heartbeat, "Is Ino still single?"

The medic's body froze and she frowned down at me, "I need you to breathe—not talk!" She snapped. "And to answer your question, yes—she is." She pushed her hand that held the scope against my chest roughly. "Why? You interested?"

I just shook my head, not willing to anger the girl by speaking again. I wasn't interested in Yamanaka Ino. I was one of three people who knew she _was_ involved with someone. The other two people being Shikamaru, and herself. About a year ago, I had stepped into an elevator the two had already been sharing before my floor, and as soon as I walked in, I could not only smell the sex in the tiny elevator, every time seeing Ino since, all I could smell was the shadow-user.

I was just surprised the girl hadn't told her pink-haired best friend yet. It was surprising she could keep a secret, but how long were the two going to hide their relationship?

Ino was off limits to me—because I could smell someone else's claim on her, and I wouldn't bang my friend's girl anyways. But not everyone had my nose—which meant a lot of people could see Ino as available.

I wouldn't make a mistake like that. When I chose to actually mark a girl as mine, the entire village would know she belonged to me, without needing an Inuzuka nose.

"I'm surprised, I thought you two would have hooked up by now." I didn't miss the sharp way she said the words.

I shrugged my shoulders, "As much as my reputation proceeds me, I haven't banged _every_ girl in the village."

I was known for being the playboy of our rookie-nine.

The doctor before me sneered, "I find that hard to believe."

I grinned at the fact that the prude girl was jealous of my sex life. I gave her my best seducing smirk while I let my eyes trace her body frame from her legs, to her chest, to her eyes. "Well _you_ live in the village and your virginity's still intact."

* * *

I lifted my head from the pillow, suffering from a hard headache. I rubbed my hair, "Ouch," I blinked while looking around a hospital room I had apparently been resting in.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata's voice sounded alarmed at such a high pitch, and I winced with my canine hearing. She rushed to my side, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't remember how I got here, and I'm suffering from what must be the worst hangover ever…" I focused my sight on my hands, trying to understand what happened.

"You really shouldn't have been so rude to Sakura-san," she warned me while checking my vital signs. "She refuses to work with you ever again, even if you're 'bleeding to death,' she said."

My eyebrows quirked, "She put me here!?" My jaw twitched as I remembered what had been my final words to the pink prude.

"Yes, after you passed out she ordered the nurses to send for me."

I noticed Shino standing in the doorframe, shaking his head, "I left you alone for five minutes—and you pissed of the Hokage's apprentice."

I crossed my arms and pouted, "I didn't have Akamaru with me—I didn't even sense her attack." That was beginning to upset me the most. I stretched my jaw, feeling it snap slightly. Who did that Haruno think she was?

"Damn it," I slammed my fist onto the bed. "If it wasn't for this stupid cold I would have been able to sense she had gone into predator mode."

The sunlight glared in my eye from the window, and subconsciously I grasped the blanket tightly, my eye twitched slightly at the annoying light and the knowledge that came with it. "How long was I out?" I didn't really want to hear the answer…

Hinata averted her gaze to the floor and started pressing her two index fingers together. "W-Well Kiba-kun… Sakura-san has super strength…A-And y-you…"

"Haruno-san put you through the wall two days ago," Shino finished for her.

I began to grind my teeth together.

* * *

It was just my luck two days later I was forced to go to the bar with the rookie nine (plus Sai and Team Gai). I was seated across from Sakura as she glared at me with fierce anger, clearly still holding a grudge to my last statement to her.

I took another shot of Jack Daniel's and leaned back in the booth, refusing to let her attitude dampen my mood, I ignored her glare.

Before joining our whole crew tonight, both Shino and Hinata had agreed I should apologize to the medic. But my pride wouldn't allow it. She wasn't the one who ended up in a hospital bed with a concussion and nearly broken jaw.

I subconsciously found myself grinding my teeth together and glancing at her from the corner of my eye. I wanted to challenge her to a rematch, and possibly return the favor for the extra hospital visit she had so kindly displaced on me.

But I knew engaging her in combat right now wasn't a good idea. Besides, judging from her scowl, I wouldn't have the element of surprise in catching her off guard.

I inhaled, trying to calm myself. The strong smell of alcohol and smoke came sharply to my senses… Neither really soothing.

"Kiba-kun," I heard Tenten giggle. "I have it on good authority you were seen leaving Mitarashi-sensei's home before dawn the other day."

Her theory had her and Naruto grinning at me like two bobcats.

I laughed, "Really? Me and Anko—that's news to me."

The bun-haired girl wiggled her eyebrows, "So it's _'Anko'_ is it?"

Just then Ino laughed a few seats away from me. "Trust me Tenten—it's _just_ a rumor. I know everything that goes on in this town, especially when it comes to the women who brag about being in bed with Inuzuka-san over here."

I shook my head. Everyone else called me "Kiba" or "Kiba-kun," (except for Haruno when she's pissed at me). Ino, herself used to call me "Kiba." And every other guy here by their first name until she started exclusively and secretly seeing Shikamaru. His name was the only one she wasn't so formal with now.

How was I the only one picking up on these things?

"I don't know," Grinned Tenten as she circled her glass with her finger. "I think she's just Kiba's type."

I frowned inwardly. That was hardly the case. And besides, Anko smelled like reptiles. I _hate_ reptiles.

Not to mention the woman was older than me.

"Anything with legs and a vagina is his type," I heard Haruno grunt, her statement causing everyone to look at her, and Hinata's face to turn red immediately.

I shook my head, amused by her behavior. "That's not true… I like my women _gentle_ and _experienced_. Not at all like _Anko_." I purposely put emphasis on the snake-charmers name, letting Haruno know full well I wasn't talking about the older woman.

Tenten raised her eyebrow, "Eh? I thought Anko was experienced…"

Haruno Sakura narrowed her eyes at me while she took her last lemon-drop shot sitting in front of her. Slamming the glass back down, she stood. "Well I have work early in the morning. See you later."

And she retreated from the table.

"What was that about?" Asked Naruto, a confused look on his face. Naruto's eyes remained on her retreating figure, and Sasuke only shrugged to his question.

"She needs to get laid," I stated flatly.

Both the men glowered at me immediately after the words left my mouth. Clearly I had not thought wisely about opening my thoughts up to her over-protective teammates.

The clueless teammate beside them shrugged, not noticing their anger. "Maybe he's right, lord knows Ugly's got some built up tension, and this book Kakashi-sensei gave me says-"

Thankfully Sai's rambling allowed the other two men to focus their anger on him about the suggestion.

But that didn't help me escape from Shino's gaze.

"What?" I finally asked him once we all stood to leave. "You've been staring at me for the passed forty minutes."

"Why are you fighting with Sakura all of a sudden? I thought you two got along."

I thought back through the years, remembering no real time where Sakura and I ever really fought, or got along exceedingly well. We where just…Always some where in the middle, pleasant or mild, I guess.

I shrugged, "She over-reacted at the hospital and put _me_ through a wall," I placed my hands in my pockets and started towards the exit.

"Tch," I barely heard my teammate grumble. "Like you're an innocent party."

I tilted my head to glance back at him, "It's not like I need to get along well with her," I laughed. "I barely see Haruno—we're never teamed together and we don't really socialize except for nights like this." I zipped up my green Jounin vest and dusted the black wolf fur that rested down from starting at my shoulders. "She's not a medic with vet knowledge so she doesn't tend to Akamaru or come to the Inuzuka compound. So what's to worry about?" I sneered arrogantly.

Two weeks later, imagine my surprise to be eating my words like kibble-n-bits, while standing beside the pink medic in the Hokage's office.

* * *

Author's note: So…I was reading **Last Name** by earthbender068 when I got inspired to write this… And the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, I decided to write it down, and that I would post it once **The Uchiha Secret** was complete. Then I got writers block in **The Uchiha Secret** and started writing in this. I've never written Kiba before, so I hope it turned out okay.

Aka Zukin—means Red Hood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aka Zukin**

**

* * *

  
**

Akamaru and I had been summoned from the Inuzuka compound not even ten minutes ago by one Anbu, his identity disclosed in his white Hawk mask (not that the mask hid his scent from us—we knew it was Neji). The elite ninja had stressed that we were needed for a mission, and the Hokage required our presence immediately. Akamaru and I had just returned from our daily running laps, so we didn't need to grab anything—we had headed to the Hokage's tower before the Anbu had left.

When we walked into the Hokage's office, I was under the impression Haruno hadn't expected me either; her fist was clenched and she had glared at me while her eyebrow twitched above her eye.

It was a good thing she had restraint in front of her mentor.

Because I was itching for a rematch after the last act of courtesy she displaced on me.

"I've summoned you both here for a two-man mission." Said the Hokage with her hands folded tightly together on her desk. I've been trained to read body language—and as much as I would have preferred to decline the awkward mission with the girl who currently despised me so much, the Hokage's body language told me she was worried—which meant this was important.

"You're to be a rescue party."

I let her words fill in my head and I let my hand drop to pat Akamaru. Of course we were a rescue party—Akamaru and I were normally used for search and rescue missions, and this was what we were best at. I just couldn't figure out why the medic was in on this.

As if she could read my thoughts the Hokage continued, "He went missing from his team before the border of the Mist village."

Mist territory—all the more reason to use an Inuzuka's nose for this mission.

"His team had been tracking an S-class criminal, and we believe he has been compromised, and in danger or in need of immediate medical attention."

And that's how the pink-prude medic fit in…

"He? Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked raising a small pink eyebrow.

"Hai," the Hokage looked weary. "Hatake Kakashi."

I felt the girl beside me freeze instantly, and I could smell the fear on her.

She tried to seem as non-affected as she possibly could, but my sensitive ears heard her voice crack. "Naruto and S-"

"Are preparing for the Jounin exams," she interrupted. "It shouldn't take more than you and Kiba."

There was a bark from my companion and the Hokage's face softened a bit, "And Akamaru, of course."

Sakura nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Immediately. This is an A-rank mission, possibly S-rank since there could be a S-class criminal involved, and with a Sharingan user, I cannot hold off on this."

I watched Sakura clench her fist and I instantly felt the air in the room shift, as if being manipulated by her determination and power suddenly. Akamaru rose from his seated position, clearly feeling the change too, it making both of us feel our hair stand on end with uneasiness.

It was like waiting for a predator to attack.

"Kiba—I'm appointing you captain, as you are to lead Sakura to Kakashi."

I didn't see that sitting well with the Cherry Blossom, but she remained professional about the statement, the only thing on her mind was the mission.

We didn't wait to be dismissed—we left immediately, grabbing what supplies we needed. One supply Sakura had snatched from Kakashi's apartment. An orange book that we would have Akamaru and myself sniff in order to track his scent. But we were waiting till we got closer to the border before we wanted to track him—we didn't want to get confused with the people he had last been with, or anything else.

I allowed my gaze to flicker to victim's student. I could feel her tension emitting off of her, from her tense shoulders to her serious facial features. Her jumps were quick and hard, as we moved through the forest, on the path to Mist.

I turned my gaze from her to look forward towards our path, "We're going to need to camp before we get to the border of Mist…" I glanced at the sun in the high sky for an idea for the time of day. "I'd say no later than ten."

She flexed her fist, "You want to stop!?"

I raised my eyebrow, "We're going to need to rest, there is no way after over seven hours of traveling we're going to take on an S-class criminal! Akamaru will be exhausted."

"Tch, you can rest while I fight," She sounded so sure of herself.

I shook my head; no wonder the Hokage made me captain. Sakura was not thinking properly with her sensei in danger. It was a wonder she was chosen for this mission at all. She was too close to the situation—her emotions could get her or us all killed. I would have preferred the Fifth had sent me with Ino or Tenten…

Why hadn't she obviously seen and done just that?

This mission had no room for an ego—not with mine already present anyways…

"You _will_ rest and not jeopardize your life, or anyone else's. Do I make myself clear?" I howled at her, the alpha male in my blood simmered.

She didn't argue with me, but she didn't acknowledge my order either, and the alpha blood that flowed through my veins didn't like that.

I felt on edge the whole time, on top of being prepared for any kind of attack or ambush, I didn't know if I was going to have a rogue ninja to chase after for not following orders.

Akamaru sensed this too, and waited for my signal to tackle the girl if need be. But I never gave the order. I didn't need to. Sakura complied with my command. After the sun had been down for at least four hours, I was waiting to find a suitable place for our rest. One that wouldn't allow us to be seen, heard, or found easily—but I couldn't exactly she Haruno letting us sleep in a cave…

As soon as I stopped into a small clearing, I patrolled the small area, sniffing the air to make sure we were safe to unwind. I laid down my pack and glanced at her, noticing she did the same a few feet away.

And this was the closest I had been to her since the day in the hospital. I clenched my jaw at the memory, and reminded myself to keep my distance from the fist throwing-angry virgin.

I noticed Akamaru at her side, panting heavy as she extended her hand to pet him.

_Traitor_...

—I thought immediately while watching my dog enjoy the attention… Then I remembered he wasn't there the day this seemingly harmless girl put me through a wall, as dogs weren't allowed in the hospital.

"I want to be out of here by 4:00 a.m.," I told her as I sat down, Akamaru returned beside me, and I took out some snacks and a water dish for him.

I expected her to argue with me again, and the alpha part of me dared her to. My inner alpha was just looking for an excuse—itching to dominant her and put her in her place. But she didn't push or question me this time. Instead, her whole demeanor seemed closed off now.

I poured some water for Akamaru and moved my hand to pet his head, the spot by his ears that he loved so much while he lapped the water down.

I stole another glimpse at her to see her leaning against a tree. Now that she had stopped moving, her anxiety was more noticeable on her face. It was a wonder she wasn't pacing around the little camp.

Akamaru whined, feeling her discomfort as well.

I continued to pet him, "She's just worried," I muttered to my friend. I turned my eyes from her and resumed my attention on my dog. I placed my other arm to rest on my knee as I leaned back, pretending to relax while I tried to keep a watchful eye on her.

Studying her without her knowledge didn't seem so hard. She was easily distracted by her own horrific thoughts, and never seemed to notice when my eyes were on her.

I can imagine her anger if she had.

As it got darker, I leaned against my large dog, content on using him as a pillow as I had many times before. Before falling asleep, I repeatedly hoped she would not be stupid tomorrow. I needed her to follow my orders, and not act rashly.

Before closing my eyes, I made sure she was asleep first. Her steady breathing led me to assume she was. And that's when I finally allowed myself to drift asleep. Thankful for my canine ears incase she decided to play 'the lone hero' in the middle of the night.

It was probably best she couldn't track Kakashi's scent by herself.

* * *

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was Akamaru had moved, and was no longer beside me. I shot up immediately, and spotted him across the small clearing, licking Sakura.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled at her, making my way to her from the other side of the clearing.

She raised her head to meet my gaze and she narrowed her eyes at me into tiny slits. "Excuse me?"

I almost tensed at her defiant stance, but remembered who was the alpha and who was the captain, and I hardened my glare.

"Did you think you could take him and lead the search yourself? What made you think he would follow your orders? Did you not think he would wake me? Could you honestly not wait another hour?" I hollered at her, well aware my voice was too loud if we were to remain inconspicuous.

She crossed her arms at me, and I gritted my teeth—the alpha in me not liking her rebellious attitude at all.

"I was eating beef-jerky when he begged for a piece," her gaze slipped to my dog who had his full attention and teeth into the spicy meat.

"Oh," my body relaxed as I realized I had misunderstood the situation completely. "Sorry." I muttered, scratching my head. "Inuzuka's are territorial… And…Uh…"

She patted Akamaru's head while continuing to stare at me with evident fury on her face. "Do I honestly look like a dog-napper to you?" She scowled at me.

I sighed, "Honestly Haruno—you were so distraught and angry with me yesterday, I thought you would take matters into your own hands, and that was the first thing that ran through my mind when I saw Akamaru with you."

"Because he can't like anyone other than you, _right_?" She asked sarcastically.

I blinked. "No—actually he's fond of Shino and Hinata as well." I stated calmly.

"And have they tried to dog-nap Akamaru while you were sleeping?"

I bit my lip, feeling my frustration rising once again as my canine tooth dug into my flesh. There was nothing easy about this girl.

_No wonder the Uchiha bastard had left Konoha._

"I think we're getting off subject," I looked up at the sky. "It'll be four soon, nows as good a time as any to start packing up and moving out."

She moved towards her stuff and made a reach for her small beige medic pack, "I'm just getting my bag, I'm not about to use a smoke bomb and take off with Akamaru." Her mocking tone echoed in my sensitive ears.

I tried to shake her sardonic voice from my head as I packed. But she was so annoying my head was hurting. Alpha's didn't take this kind of disrespect in a pack. They would put a beta in their place.

Even while working on a mission where Shino was the leader I have never had the need to be so forceful. As an alpha with no respect in this two-man, plus one bitch group, I was on edge and highly aggravated—My animal behavior quickly rising to unpredictable. If we were in a real pack, bonded to each other, the alpha in me would not hesitate in kicking her out.

Which made one thing perfectly clear… As soon as this mission was completed—I was never working with Haruno Sakura again.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter—but I make up for it in the next chapter, trust me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I didn't expect it to be liked or taken to so quickly. And I appreciate everything. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aka Zukin**

**

* * *

  
**

I grumbled as the girl beside me jabbed her elbow into my side. We were trying to get a better look at the border, trying to find a way to sneak in. The last thing we needed was to alert ourselves as ninjas to anyone in the village. And I was _not_ about to play house and pose as this irate-sex deprived woman's husband. I would prefer walking into an ambush unarmed instead.

So we sat in the dirt and grass, hidden behind and beneath some bushes and trees that we used for cover. Akamaru was a few feet behind us, as to not stick out like a giant white dog would.

"I don't see a way for us to get in unnoticed," for once, her voice was quiet and almost calm.

I kept my gaze on the guards, concentrating.

What would Shino do?

Sakura turned to me, "_Maybe,_ during a shift change, they'll put a female guard up, and you can seduce her."

Well… Shino would most definitely _not_ do that…

And of course, the malice that coated her words didn't go unnoticed.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, "Seducing the enemy? That's more of a Kunoichi trait, isn't it?" I turned to grin at her, "On _that_ thought, by all means, please, go ahead if a female guard does come up."

Her bottom lip twitched, "I meant you, you pervert." She hissed.

"Ah," I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "I don't have relations with female ninjas." I averted my gaze back down to the guard post, waiting to see if we could have an opening.

She turned to concentrate as well, but I could feel her eyes on me sharply for a few fleeting seconds.

"Are you trying to tell me you've never been physical with Tenten?—Or any other female ninja?" She snorted in disbelief.

I shook my head, "Tenten?—Are you _kidding?_ Have you even _seen_ the Hyuuga let anyone get within ten feet of her?"

There were another few minutes of passing silence.

"Why not?"

"Hm?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the two 'buff' looking ninjas at the village gate. They could be hard to take down if they were packing more than upper body strength. You could never tell with Mist-ninjas.

"Why no female ninjas?" I turned to see what appeared to be a confused look on her face.

This was hardly the time to exchange intimate details about sexual attraction and preferences.

"Are you afraid of getting your ass kicked?" She grinned at me now. "Or maybe you just don't like it rough…"

I had to laugh at her last statement and I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from drawing attention to our hiding spot. I leaned in closer, breathing heavy on her ear. "As if you'd know about _rough sex_…" I let my voice drop an octave, making it huskier than I've ever heard it. "I'm just not into Kunoichi's… So your virginity's safe with me Blossom."

I watched her skin flush three shades darker, and I nearly laughed at that—except that I wasn't in the laughing mood… When I had leaned into her, I had finally caught the scent of her body's natural fragrance.

Anytime I had been around Sakura, her scent was covered by other things—other factors and scents left behind; Sweat, the hospital/medicine, Naruto, the rest of team seven… All those other things dulled her pure scent. And being that close to her I had inhaled her at her purest…

She smelled like honeysuckle… Ironic… Considering it was toxic to most dogs.

I inhaled through my nose and unmistakably caught the scent again. A shiver ran through my body and then I stood completely paralyzed.

Akamaru sensed my mood change and whined, clearly not understanding what had just transpired between the pink kunoichi and myself.

"Aw…Shhh…" Sakura soothed while her hand reached back and rubbed below Akamaru's ear. "We don't want to draw any attention," she smiled at my dog.

I leaned back and away from her.

Whatever was transpiring between Sakura's scent and my body, I decided to ignore it. I shoved the thought of her farthest from my mind—as far as I could anyways. I was on a mission with the girl, and she was right next to me.

I glanced at her for a fraction of a second, my eyes quick to notice her shapely legs in those kinky black boots she wore.

I just thought Haruno's boots were sexy…

_Fuck_…

I needed to get laid.

That's what this was. Why her scent was affecting me so much. I hadn't been with a female in almost three weeks and that was on my list of first things to do once I got home after saving Kakashi's ass.

Speaking of…

I reached in my pouch for the orange book Sakura had grabbed from Kakashi's place. I closed my eyes and brought it to my nose, breathed in the crisp old pages of paper, then instantaneously smelled the copy-ninja.

"Here boy," I extended the book to Akamaru. He tilted his head giving a yawn, and he droned as he inched closer on his belly, pushing his nose to the book as much as he could without completely leaving Sakura's side.

_Yeah_—that didn't go unnoticed by me.

Sakura nearly shot up, "Is he getting his scent?"

I kept my eyes on Akamaru, waiting to see if he noticed the same I did. His ears perked up and he leaped at the ground, barking as he headed away from the village gate we had been staring down, and back in the direction we had come from.

I chased after him, not bothering to signal Sakura, whom I figured was close on my heels anyways. We were headed deeper into the middle of the forest and now there was no doubt in my mind about our direction. "He wasn't taken back to Mist," I stated, wishing we had been tracking his smell from the half way-point instead of now.

"Which means they have him somewhere else." Her eyes narrowed as our feet padded against the earth at a swift speed.

"He's probably in a remote location—like an isolated minka," that was common when dealing with a hostage situation. The captor likes a sense of privacy when he does his afflictions. "But isolated doesn't mean he doesn't have hired muscle."

Sakura nodded at my warning, "Leave that to me, once we find his hideout—you just worry about getting Kakashi-sensei out."

I wanted to bark at her that she was not the one to give orders, that she would not take on a fraction of criminals while I played fetch after the prisoner and ran from the enemy as if my tail was between my legs—

But I didn't have luxury of time to yell at the stubborn girl—We were suddenly in front of a hidden minka, deep in the middle of nowhere… Where no one could simply stumble upon it.

I gritted my teeth, and growled, halting Akamaru from pursuing any further.

I lunged back as a bulky man with dark hair emerged from nowhere and swung an even larger steel sword at my chest.

I spread my legs as I crouched in defense, Akamaru mimicking my actions as he snarled at the stranger. I glimpsed back at Sakura to see her slipping on her gloves while seven men began to surround her.

Apparently, whoever this S-class criminal was, he certainly had the money to hire the kind of labor that was worth their income—and where he had hired the rogue warriors from, they no doubt guaranteed results, as they had been alerted to our attendance upon our arrival (unlike the Mist ninja guarding the village entrance who had never been aware of us).

I sized the man in front of me up, determining his body mass to be greater than Akamaru's and my own, and I knew that meant the harder the fall on his behalf.

I smirked at this, which only increased his strikes towards me.

"Sakura," I tried to get her attention, even though I hoped she wouldn't be caught off guard by anyone of the enclosing enemies.

Sakura's face hardened, "Is he inside?"

I paused, sniffing the air. I wasn't sure if I should answer her right away. I was torn between the part of me that said we should fight first then proceed to the hostage. But the other part of me knew she needed to now the answer right now. So I wasn't surprised when my own ears heard me say: "Yes."

She smirked and dug her heel into the ground as she extended her leg, getting in a defiant stance. "Then get going."

I heard a few of the men laugh at her statement while approaching her, and while I knew they were underestimating her, I didn't like leaving her with the odds of eight to one.

"The mission is to extract and return Kakashi-sensei safely," Her voice remained strong while her back was turned to me now as she kept her eyes on the men around her. "Don't deviate from the mission _captain_." She snapped lightly, reminding me what had been drilled into my head since the academy, mission first—comrades are expendable.

Course I'm not heartless, and I don't see any teammate as such a dispensable tool. I would no sooner leave Sakura to die than I would Akamaru.

But Kakashi did come first—and I knew Haruno could handle herself until I returned to save her backside.

Akamaru and I darted to the side of our enemy, knowing with our speed, he couldn't catch us, and we headed towards the minka, without looking back.

I was expecting more guards, but thought maybe the criminals entire crew lay at the mercy of my partner now, which meant Akamaru and I had to deal with an S-class criminal by ourselves.

I kicked the first sliding screen door I saw down, and continued to do so through every wall and room until I finally came to see Kakashi chained to wall. He was slumped over as far as he could go within the restraint of his chains, and there was a large gash on his head, with a small river of blood coming from the wound. I couldn't even really sense his chakra, and I suspected that was courtesy of the chains around his wrists.

But it was another man in the room that acknowledged our company first.

This man, whom I thought to be the one in charge, had dark hair and weird skin, and was _big_. He had to be almost six feet and six inches, and he wasn't out of shape. His biceps were about the size of my head, and his sharp teeth seemed almost the same size as my hand as he leered at me. Everything about his form was intimidating.

Akamaru stood beside, his legs spread as he lowered to the ground and growled at the man. He just laughed, the sound loud and thick, bellowing into my ears.

"They send a boy and his puppy to do a man's job?" His amusement nearly had him rolling on the floor.

I grinned, ignoring the intentional jab at my ego. "And my _female_ partner is currently kicking your entire compounds ass."

Let that thought leave him a little uneased…

It was at the mention of my teammate that Kakashi lifted his head, "Sakura?"

Though it sounded like a question to my ears, I was pretty sure he didn't need any conformation from me. And if he did, the sudden mild earthquake that had the entire house shaking provided him his proof—It was practically her signature.

The other man grunted and arched his eyebrow, glancing around almost as if to make sure the roof wouldn't cave in on us. He sighed and turned his attention back to his captive, "Ka-ka-shi…" He shook his head, "Do you see what lengths I go to get to you?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Is… This some kind of ex-lovers reunion?"

That got both their attention and if looks could kill I wonder which set of eyes would have knocked me into the ground first.

Another sigh came from the larger man, and he moved to pick something up from behind Kakashi. "This will take a moment," he hoisted a profuse steel sword over his shoulder. It had what appeared to be a spiked mallet on the other end by the handle, and spikes protruding from the sides of the blade. "And when I come back I expect my information."

I looked at Kakashi and jutted my thumb in the direction of the villain "Who is this guy?"

"Tch," The man took a step closer to me. "I'm Takeshi, and I'm sorry," judging from his laugh I doubted it, but he continued: "I won't give you a proper burial."

"Heh," I lowered myself onto all fours now, glaring at him with amusement. "Whatever—I've wasted enough time."

I knew I had to get Kakashi free first, but there was no way I was going to stand a chance of that if I couldn't get this crook away from him first.

"Kiba, his sword—"

I couldn't hear Kakashi's next words because Takeshi swung his sword, and while I ducked and Akamaru jumped to the side—it connected with one of the wooden beams holding up the ceiling. I took this time to jump on the other side of the room, still facing my opposer, while my back faced Kakashi.

I was hoping it would take a second for Takeshi to pull his sword from the beam, but it didn't. Those upper muscles weren't just for show—he yanked the sword and turned to swing at me again. This time when I evaded his attack, his sword cut through Kakashi's chains, just missing his hands.

The fact that his detainee was now free pissed him off more, and he charged at both of us. I knew Kakashi couldn't react; just looking at him I could tell the man could barely stand. So I shoved Kakashi onto Akamaru and Takeshi collided right into me throwing both of us through the wall behind us.

I was shoved onto a large fish tank. The glass shattered under me and I could feel tiny incisions of the glass protruding into my skin on my arms and one leg while the water surrounded me and seeped into my back, fish flapping around me.

"Akamaru—get Kakashi outside!" My voice roared loud, letting him now as an Alpha, this was my order, not request.

I sank closer to the floor and focused on my chakra, guiding it to the center of my body. I then charged at the man, drilling my body towards his, knocking straight into his chest, and bellowing him against the wall. With his weight he went straight through the screen and landed outside, his sword still in hand. He clenched the handle, and kicked me in the gut, to get me off him.

He then slashed his sword at me again, and the length of the blade cut through my vest and shirt, piercing my skin, placing a long, but shallow, engrave across my chest—starting from the right side of my hip and ending just below my left shoulder.

I caught myself before falling and narrowed my eyes at the man dangerously. "Everyone gets _one_—Now it's my turn, and my marks won't be so minuscule."

"Haha—good one kid," He swung his sword across his shoulder. "But it's over now."

I was about to protest when a shocking pain stunned me and my knees submitted to the ground.

"The edge of my blade is waxed with the Tyrscaru—a poisonous plant from the sea." Takeshi stuck his blade into the earth and knelt down to meet me at eye level. And his black orbs gleamed like he already knew his victory. "It works like this; it sinks through the skin, into the bloodstream, and from there, works it's way into your nervous system causing slower reflexes and then eventually paralyzing you before death."

Even as I heard his words, I knew it was true. I could feel my skin going numb, starting at the superficial cut. From there I realized I couldn't lift my arms, and I swear I could feel my heart beat get slower with each pump.

"And while your heart keeps pumping, its making it easier for the poison to spread," He stood now, grabbing the hilt of his sword he stretched it out to me. "I could end it for you now."

I stared at the sharp edge of his sword and saw my own grim end instead of my reflection. As the poison continued to make it's way through my bloodstream, I could practically smell the death on me.

_I was going to die… _

Either from the poison, or a quick swish of his sword—but it was going to happen regardless.

I was glad I had ordered Akamaru to leave my side. I didn't want to think that one swish of Takeshi's sword, the poison could have moved through his blood quicker than mine.

I grimaced. I was never going to see Akamaru again. I was going to leave my best friend and companion. My mother, my sister, my teammates, my friends, my village… It was inevitable. I could feel that much from the effects of the poison that already coursed through my body.

I was not going to be a coward about this. I'm a _shinobi_.

I decided to meet my fate head on.

I locked eyes with his, letting him decide my death, and I didn't know if I was happy to see him raise his blade.

With in that second Sakura's back appeared before me and I tried to scream—to _warn_ her. But his attack was too quick and he drove the blade at her side. Her hands glowed with chakra as she reached out and grabbed his sword, and jerked him towards her with her strength. Using her free hand, she summoned even more chakra and connected her fist with his head, sending the swordsman flying over at least a hundred feet.

I collapsed behind her, no longer able to hold myself up; I had no control of my body anymore.

Why couldn't Sakura just let him finish me off?

She was at my side now, bending beside me. "Kiba…"

I didn't miss the way her voice trailed off with a hint of sadness. She had already made her diagnosis.

"It's gonna be alright," she tried to reassure me.

I tried to laugh, "Like hell," my grumble was low, another sign of me losing consciousness. "You told Hinata… You wouldn't heal me even if I was bleeding to death…" I couldn't talk anymore—my throat felt as if it was swelling shut and it hurt to breathe.

She tried to protest, "I didn—"

I opened my eyes to look up at her then and saw everything around her (the scenery, the corpses of henchmen dispersed on the property, Kakashi and Akamaru a few yards away), go black, but her image remained strong, persistent… As if she and that bright pink hair, luminescent jade eyes, and green chakra just glowed naturally.

I gave a small smile; at least thankful that seeing her in this candescent form would be the last image I would ever see.

And then everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter's a little longer—Told you I'd make it up to you. =] You guys have been really awesome so far. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! The fourth chapter might not be out as fast—I'm forcing myself to sit down and update the next chapter to one of my other fics I've been avoiding.

Minka—a traditional Japanese house.

Takeshi—a Japanese name meaning "fierce, violent," hence "warrior."

Tyrscaru—a poisonous sea-lily that grows and floats in colder waters (non-fictional).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aka Zukin**

* * *

Heaven was loud and annoying and sounded an awful lot like my mother yelling at the top of her lungs. I grimaced at the thought that perhaps I had arrived at another destination…

"How could he not have _smelled_ the poison?"

Yup, that was my mother—critiquing me even at my funeral.

"Inuzuka-san, the poison has a very dull scent, it came from the sea and could have just smelled like salt water."

That was Haruno's voice… And at that realization I felt compelled to see her, and I opened my eyes.

"He's awake," I heard my sister Hana beside me stir.

"Kiba! Son! What on earth were you—" My mothers voice was mixed with anger and joy.

But I couldn't see her, or my sister. All I could see was Sakura. And she was bathing in the same glow I saw her in before I had shut my eyes last.

Only now I could see a pulse between us—calling me to her as I finally noticed my heart beating within my chest.

I was alive…

"His heartbeats irregular!" Sakura hollered as she lunged from across the side of the room and over to my bed, placing a stethoscope to my chest.

"W-What's going on?" I was beyond confused.

Sakura turned and looked into my eyes, and the second I saw her sea like irises I was instantly calm.

"You're in the Konoha hospital." The melody of her voice was relaxing and my entire body went tranquil. "You were struck with a fatal poison," Her voice remained professional while I recalled the memory of our last mission, remembering the quick paralyzing toxic that had seeped into my blood.

"You had to have a blood transfusion." Her eyes skimmed over my body and then returned to my gaze. "You've been out for a day…"

I laughed out loud. A fatal poison that nearly _killed_ me had me knocked out for nothing but a day—but Haruno's punch had knocked me out for two.

"Is he alright? Are you sure there were no side-affects?"

She removed her stethoscope. "No, the poison is completely out of his system. He should be able to leave here in a day or two." Her hand fell onto my bare chest. And my skin was set a blaze. "However, due to the poisons quick advancement, and effects, it's likely he'll always have this scar." Her fingers brushed across the skin on my chest. And I followed their trace to see the long mark starting from my hip and ending below my other shoulder.

I grasped her hand in mine, "Scars are sexy though, right?" I breathed the words deeply and low.

On any normal day, it would just sound like a question, like I was worried about my sex life.

But I knew better—My head felt heavy and fuzzy, but I _knew_ I was flirting with Haruno Sakura. And I _couldn't_ stop myself.

She snatched her hand away from my grasp, "On second thought," she eased away from me as if I had bitten her. "Maybe he is delusional." She went to the door before I could protest. "I'll go get the Hokage for a second opinion." Once the door closed behind her the entire room came into my view—like a light had been turned on.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" My mother raged at me like a dog biting at someone's ankles.

I turned to her then, "Huh?"

"Mom, please," my sister begged her. "He just woke up, can't you let him rest before you tare him a new one?"

My mother crossed her arms and glared at me, "As soon as that Haruno girl discharges you, your ass is getting kicked."

I shook my head, not willing to argue at the moment. Although I had just felt at ease a moment ago, I was suddenly uncomfortable. And something in my gut was wrenching.

The door opened in that moment, and the Fifth Hokage walked in, b-lining for me. "How are you feeling?" She reached over and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Alive," I groaned out. "How's Kakashi?"

The Hokage grunted, "Pissed that he's in the hospital." She then placed her hand on my heart and glanced at the clock on the wall. Her touch didn't make my skin burn like Sakura's had…

But a part of her did carry a small scent of Sakura—a scent I hadn't realized I was missing until she was absent from the room.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "And Akamaru?"

"He's worried sick over you—but he's perfectly safe at the compound," Hana replied.

I wanted to ask about the S-class criminal, but I knew the Hokage couldn't discuss the information in front of my family.

"Your heartbeat seems fine now, it was probably just the shock of waking up that caused it to be irregular." She pulled her hand back from me and studied me. "I'm sorry I didn't send an extra man with you—I was not aware of all the risks I was forcing you to take."

I shrugged my shoulders, "No ninja knows the full extent of what he gets himself into."

It was understandable that she hadn't predicted Takeshi was using a poison at the end of his sword. I hadn't even smelled it.

"Can Dr. Haruno discharge him now?" My mother asked, probably wishing to get her hands around my neck for being careless, as soon as possible.

"Hm," The Hokage's eyes waged a battle over me. "I agree with her assumption that we should keep him over night for observation, incase he has any side effects to the antidote." She turned to my mother and sister. "But if he makes it through the night he can certainly go home tomorrow."

My mom smiled wide, "And how soon can he resume his training?"

"A day after resting at home should be fine—nothing _too_ over exerting until then Tsume-san." The Hokage smirked at my mother.

"Hai, hai…" My mother acknowledged her warning of caution, but was looking at me with a wicked gleam in her eye.

I tried to sit up more and reclined against the pillows. "Can Haruno bring me an aspirin?"

I knew the task was so diminutive a doctor shouldn't be called for it—but for some reason I was searching for an excuse to see the irritated girl.

The Hokage and my mother raised an eyebrow at me while Hana's eyes looked shocked.

After a few seconds of awkward silence the Hokage spoke, eyeing me as if I needed an x-ray. "Sakura went home for the day, but I can have a nurse bring you something."

I glanced at the clock on the wall that read 4:47 p.m., and I frowned. "So I just woke up and my doctor finds it okay to start slacking?"

"Kiba!" My sister smacked my arm while my mother yelled.

"What? Was that really necessary?" I flinched.

"Sakura was by your side the entire time."

"She has been running on no sleep since you returned from your mission."

"And she's over-exerted from her chakra usage."

All three women were scolding me.

But only one statement stood out from the rest.

"Sakura stayed by my side the entire time?" My eyes were wide.

* * *

I grabbed my Jounin vest that was hanging up in the closet and slipped it on, thankful that Hana had brought me a change of clothes. Shino was leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"I can't wait to get home; Akamaru's probably barking up a storm."

Shino nodded, knowing full well how Akamaru got when he was worried and away from me for too long.

Just then a short, petite looking girl with medium ebony hair came in. She was definitely _not_ Haruno Sakura.

She smiled up at me all bubbly-like, "Hello Inuzuka-san! The Hokage said you're all free to go, I just need you to sign these papers."

I raised my eyebrow, "Where's Dr. Haruno?"

The girl didn't seem offended by my question as she continued to smile while pushing the pen and papers towards me. "Dr. Haruno has the day off."

_Then why the hell was she my doctor?!_

I fought back showing the irritation that coursed through me.

"Fine," I took the pen from her and signed at the dotted line she was directing me to. Once she had everything she needed, she wished me good health and left.

I turned to grab the rest of my stuff to see Shino staring at me. "What?" I grumbled.

"Why did you suddenly want to see Sakura-san? I thought you hated her."

I gritted my teeth, not liking the way he said her name, even if it was still formal. "She saved my life… " I reasoned, not fully understanding the real reason, but willing to summarize it up to that.

Shino was silent, so I wasn't sure if he bought my excuse or not.

Hell, I didn't know if I bought it.

When I got home, Akamaru tackled me in the yard, wagging his tail and giving me sloppy kisses. But I appreciated them regardless—I wouldn't want to be without him either, and I had missed him.

Once I had managed to get a foot in the actual door of my home, the juicy smell of steak filled my nose and my mouth watered. Hana had made steak for dinner in honor of me coming home, and I licked my lips in approval, feeling nearly starved and loving the idea of red meat in my stomach. Shino stayed for dinner, wanting to celebrate my health. I was grateful for the company.

"Kiba's too stubborn to kick the bucket," Hana laughed at me while we enjoyed small talk.

I accompanied her laugh with my own, "Damn straight," I sounded cocky as usual.

But the truth was Haruno was the one that was too stubborn. Once the poison had paralyzed me—I honestly accepted I couldn't do anything. It was spreading through my blood too rapidly and I didn't think I could be healed.

There was a knock at the door, disrupting my thoughts, and I stood and moved to answer it. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door to see a tall girl with long brown hair, a nice rack, thin waist, and long legs. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Kiba-kun!" She squealed with happiness. "I heard you just got out of the hospital and I had to see you!"

I pulled my head back to look down at the girl. "That's nice of you… Fumiko." I hoped I got her name right.

She pressed her body closer to me, and I could feel her perky nipples through both our shirts. She moved one of her arms to run her hand down my body, in between our chests and down my side, letting it rest on my right hip, her fingers curling around it.

"Do you need… Anything?" She whispered her last word, and dug her nails lightly into my hip to add more emphasis behind her meaning.

And I could smell her arousal.

And normally, at his part, I'd take her up on her offer for a good rump in the sack, she's pretty flexible and it has been three weeks since I last had sex—but this time everything about the situation seemed wrong. The thought made me a little nauseas and I couldn't feel the lower half of my body reacting to her like it normally did right about now.

And I've never had a problem with that—_trust_ me.

A thought popped in my head that maybe it could be a side effect of the poison or the antidote and I needed to consult with Haruno about it.

But the thought of telling her I might have a problem getting an erection was ludicrous and I realized I would have to find a male doctor for this type of check up… I probably didn't need to go. I did just get out of the hospital.

That's all this was.

I pulled her arm away from my neck and pushed her a few feet away, "Thanks—but I'm still recovering."

She pouted, pushing her thick lips together, "Alright, tell me when you get better, okay?"

I nodded at her, not pushing her out the door fast enough.

Once she was gone and the door was shut and locked I started to feel a little better. I no longer felt queasy. I turned around to see Shino studying me.

"What _now_?"

"When have you turned down… _That?_"

I shrugged a shoulder, "I did just get out of the hospital."

Shino quirked an eyebrow above his glasses, "And when has that stopped you?"

Truthfully?—_Never_.

* * *

The next day I awoke from my sleep early, feeling rejuvenated and glad to be back in my own comfy bed. I could hear the birds chirping loudly outside and decided it was time Akamaru and I started our daily routine. I rose from my bed, and stretched my arms above my head, forcing one last yawn out of my body. I then headed to the shower. I stood in there for a good half hour, reveling in the way the water felt refreshing as it dripped from my body, and I was once again happy to be out of the hospital (and without a concussion).

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I motioned for Akamaru to follow when I opened the door, and once he was outside we started our morning run. We ran for five miles, and my lungs burned—in a good way.

It felt good to inhale with such need like this after feeling paralyzed from that poison that had been inside my body.

"Come on boy," I patted my leg while heading to the house, signaling for Akamaru to follow, but I didn't need to. Since being home from the hospital, he was more attached to my side than ever.

Within ten feet in front of the house I froze, the smell of honeysuckle in the air.

Before I could blink I was inside the house, I could vaguely hear Akamaru barking at me—telling me to slow down or wait up… But I knew I couldn't. I walked in and saw my sister and Sakura standing next to each other, smiling. And my eyes didn't miss how Sakura seemed to light up the room.

Did she always glow like this?

"Ah, Kiba," my sister turned towards me. "How was your run?"

"What are you doing here?" My heart was beating against my chest hard, and my blood simmered beneath my skin, heating my flesh. I didn't mean to ignore Hana's question, but Sakura was in front of me and I couldn't think of anything else.

Sakura's green eyes moved from my sister to me, "Uh… Are you feeling okay?"

Apparently, ignoring people's questions was contagious.

"Why, are you making house calls?" I got a pleasant image of Sakura in a nurse outfit bending over me with a few buttons of her uniform undone—allowing me a beautiful view of her cleavage pushed tightly together, and if I had a tail it would be wagging at five miles an hour.

And then I had to mentally slap myself.

Where had _that_ come from?

Not only was I salivating in my mouth at the inappropriate thoughts of Haruno Sakura, I was also standing at full attention to show my gratitude for the erotic mental images.

Apparently I didn't have a problem in the lower region after all.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all the thoughts and comments from everyone. Has anyone seen the Naruto Shippuuden Ending #9 Shinkokyu? When Kiba screams (showing his hot fangs) after Sakura does I squeel everytime. Hehe. ^_^ I know Kishimoto didn't mean anything by it, but it was awesome to see.

Fumiko-Japanese name meaning "child of treasured beauty."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aka Zukin**

**

* * *

  
**

I was standing over her now, completely unaware of how I came to stand at her side to begin with. And her scent was even more intoxicating up close. I closed my eyes and just wanted to drown in it.

"I'm here to work with Hana," her words met my ears but my mind was hazy and I couldn't determine the meaning of them.

"Well—she'll be working with you and Akamaru actually." Hana interrupted. "Hope that's okay."

Akamaru nudged his head against Sakura's leg and I was trying to figure out why I was jealous of him.

She reached down to pet strokes down his back and he leaned into her, enjoying her touch while I had to imagine what it felt like.

"Kiba?" Hana's voice broke my thoughts as I tore my eyes away from Sakura's hand.

"Huh?" I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

"Is it okay if I teach Sakura how to heal and tend to Akamaru?" My sister was starting to get a worried look across her features.

"_Why?_—Sakura's not training to be a vet, she's already a doctor." The words slipped out of my mouth without a second thought and I sounded like a brat despite the fact that the thought of seeing more of my heroine was causing something I've never felt, to sink into me.

"Because… " Sakura's eyes fell to the floor. "I don't want to be responsible if I was on a mission with you and couldn't do anything for Akamaru… " She lifted her head and locked her emerald eyes with my amber ones. "I want to be able to save both of you."

Her eyes were vivid with immense determination and I inhaled sharply as I felt my heartbeat speed up again at her confession.

"So we'll start tomorrow, okay?" Hana seemed to take my silence as my consent. In which case, I wasn't vocally, or mentally objecting anyways. "Be here by 10:00 a.m.?"

"I'll be here," Sakura smiled. "Thanks again."

"What about your shifts at the hospital?" I didn't see how she was going to manage both tasks. Her chakra would be severely low by the time she was done with one of her routines.

Sakura's eyes held mine seriously as if I had offended her. "I'm working the late shift this month. I'll be working here until 2:00 p.m. and then I'll head home for a nap, and be ready for my shift at the hospital by 6:00 p.m."

I must have looked like I wasn't taking her seriously because her lip quirked and I could tell she wanted to frown at me.

"Except on my days off, I'll probably stay here longer." She turned to Hana who nodded and smiled, approving of this.

And this was why Haruno Sakura was still single (besides that freakish strength of hers, and short temper)—she didn't have much of a social life.

I didn't really know what else to say, and I was uncomfortable with the fact that I hadn't stopped staring at her since I had walked in to see her standing in my home.

"… See you tomorrow then… " But even as the words left my mouth I couldn't make myself move from her attendance. It was like some invisible force had me anchored to her.

"Ah," She waved to Hana and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow."

_Why did I have the urge to follow after her?_

Hana gave a gentle smile and waved goodbye. Once the door was shut she slapped my shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I rubbed my bicep, knowing I might have a bright purple or yellow bruise there in a few hours. "I did just get off my deathbed you know." I was only really teasing, not trying to make her feel _that_ guilty.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Hana threw her hands on her hips and if she wasn't my sister I would be running for cover, because _that's_ the signal right there to get out of the room. "She saves your life and you sound like an ungrateful snob when she tries to help you out even further?"

My eye twitched, "Yeah she saved me… And two weeks _before_ that she put me in a hospital bed!"

Now my big sister crossed her arms, which meant I should just admit she was right and walk away. "You could still act a little more appreciative."

"Heh," my lips turned upwards despite how unhappy I was with myself. My mind flashed to Sakura's flawless looking legs and my thoughts trailed back to the short fantasy of Sakura in a nurse outfit and I remembered the current restricting situation that was going on in my pants. "Believe me, I was _more_ _appreciative_ than I should have been."

Of course Hana wasn't aware of my current condition (thankfully), and she seemed to think I was still insulting her latest best friend instead of being annoyed at my betraying body. And I am eternally grateful that my sister didn't have Sakura's monstrous strength, because I'm sure if she had, she wouldn't have hesitated in knocking me out at this particular moment.

"Just because you're not sleeping with her doesn't mean you can't be nice to her."

"Tch, like that's the reason." I was irritated now. "I haven't slept with Ino, Hinata, or Tenten and I'm still nice to them." I rolled my eyes, "Maybe that's because they never put me through a wall." I shrugged my sister off and headed towards my room to grab the rest of my supplies for training with Shino and Hinata.

It wasn't the fact that I wasn't sleeping with Haruno that I wasn't what my sister thought of as respectable to her.

It was because of the affect she was having on my body—I literally had to restrain myself with everything I had to keep from carrying her off to my bedroom, whether she liked it or not.

I looked down at my lower half.

Deciding, perhaps I should grab quick cold shower too.

I was not used to reacting like this to the Pink bombshell (bombshell in every sense of the word relating to bomb).

Sure she had always been good looking—but it just ended there for me. Until today I had never had a fantasy involving her.

I turned the cold knob of my shower all the way over and stepped in, praying that whatever was going on with me would soon pass.

* * *

Akamaru laid his head in my lap and gave a small cry while I continued to lean against a tree.

"What's wrong with you today?" Shino finally asked as he approached me on the field. "You were struck by at least four attacks you could have easily avoided."

What's wrong is that cold shower had done absolutely nothing for my awkward situation.

Hinata formed beside us, dropping her genjutsu. She moved over to me and knelt down. "Kiba-kun, I'll tend to your wounds."

She pulled my arm into her hand and pulled out a white crème ointment and began to apply it onto the parts of my skin where I had cuts from Shino's attacks.

"You're usually not this careless," Hinata whispered as she inspected the marks closely.

I didn't say anything; I just attempted to be as still as possible. I kept my eyes focused off in the distance as she continued to fix my subtle injuries.

* * *

Shino and I headed for the entrance to the bar to meet the rest of our usual group for drinks. He hadn't pushed me on what was bothering me exactly—Shino was good to give space when you needed it. But I knew when I was ready to talk about it (when I figured out what it was exactly), I knew I could go to him.

We walked in and joined our group at our usual large table in the corner. The other teams were already there, and Hinata was sitting on Naruto's left, while Sasuke sat to his right side. Sai was present, but team seven, or team Kakashi was missing its famous pink signature girl.

I didn't know if I should be happy or disappointed, but as I sat down I realized I was leaning more into disappointment.

"Kiba!" Naruto greeted in a cheerful tone. "You and Sakura-chan saved Kaka-sensei's ass!"

I felt the corner of my lips tug slightly; hesitant on whether or not I should smile or frown.

I had gotten Kakashi out of the minka…

But Sakura had done the real saving.

Naruto didn't seem to want to point out this fact though; he just kept smiling. "First drinks on me, as thanks."

"Ah, thanks." I leaned back, glancing around the table. "Should we wait for Haruno or…" I didn't miss the way Shino glanced over in my direction momentarily and I didn't need to be talented at reading minds to know what he was thinking.

Ino stopped in the middle of her conversation with Shikamaru and Shino about Suna's diplomacy visit coming up. "Sakura's not going to make it tonight—she's on the midnight shift at the hospital this month."

Right—I knew that…

"Aww… " Naruto pouted. "Well, we'll still toast to you, Kiba!" Naruto waved down the waitress. "What do you want?" He directed towards me.

"Biiru's fine," I ordered. The nurse threw a flirty smile at me, and went to fetch our drinks. Everyone else was immerse in conversation except for me. I felt like crossing my arms on the table and resting my head there.

Naruto was talking about getting Kakashi back "into shape" when the waitress finally came with our beers, she sat them down on the table in front of us. Naruto picked his up first and gestured towards me. "To Kiba!" He then nudged Sasuke's shoulder, "Come on teme, he's your pervert-sensei too."

Sasuke raised his glass with everyone else.

"To Kiba!" They cheered.

Three rounds later everyone was laughing even louder than before and having a good time when Rock Lee turned to Ino.

"I think I'll walk Sakura-san home, what time does her shift end?"

The green ninja was a lightweight and was slurring his words already. The way his body kept swaying seemed as though his equilibrium was off.

Ino didn't seem to notice, or care. "Her shift ends around—"

"So Shikamaru," I turned to the bored looking ninja. "Temari's coming in a few weeks—I can smell how she's practically in heat around you." I grinned at the genius like I didn't know he was already involved with his own blond teammate. "Gonna nail her yet?"

Ino turned to him faster than he could reply, "What?" She clenched her jaw and scowled at him, completely forgetting her previous conversation with the green ninja.

Shikamaru shot me a glare, "Temari is just an acquaintance." He insisted flatly.

"But she's _hot_ for you?" Ino crossed her arms.

"What?—No." Shikamaru spared a glance in my direction—he was probably calculating my death at this very moment. "Of course not."

"Tch, I'm surprised I'm the only one that can smell how hot she is for you, it's not like you need a dogs nose to catch that scent." I continued to add gasoline to Ino's fury.

Ino's eyes narrowed at Shikamaru dangerously, and I wondered how anyone could miss this as a couple's argument.

Tenten stuck her tongue out, "Ew—Kiba, that's gross." The weapon's master wasn't quite fond of the sand kunoichi either. "I did _not_ need to know that."

Ino and Shikamaru continued to argue. I knew they would work it out—Shikamaru was loyal and completely wrapped around Ino's finger. But it wasn't as if I was lying. The Kazekage's sister was into him, not that it really mattered.

I just didn't want Rock Lee walking Haruno home, so I said the first thing that came to my mind when I thought I _had_ to distract Ino.

Taking one last sip, I placed my empty bottle back down on the table and pushed up from my seat to stand. "I'm taking off, got early training tomorrow."

I said my goodbyes and withdrew from the group as fast as I could before someone started asking too many questions or before Naruto could con me into another drink. I didn't even give Shino the chance to accompany me. I needed time to think to myself, so the walk home alone would be good for me.

Strolling slowly down the streets of Konoha passed 2:00 a.m., with the light breeze of the cool wind in the air relaxed me more than the alcohol had—especially where the taijutsu specialist was concerned.

I stopped in my tracks and thought back to how he was smiling at the thought of Haruno…

"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I didn't need to look up to see who was blocking my path. I could smell the scales of a snake and there were only two people in Konoha who smelled like that—and only one of them had a deep voice. I looked up anyways to see the dark brooding Uchiha standing in front of me, a frown lined across his face.

"I'm walking home Uchiha—what are you doing?" I nudged my head in his direction.

He opened his mouth, and the corner twitching as he smirked at me. "This is the hospital." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood up straighter as if he was sizing me up or trying to prove he was less effected by our drinks from earlier. "You live in the opposite direction."

I shifted my gaze to the right to see the brightly lit hospital and I scowled inwardly. Subconsciously, I had ended up here. Consciously—I knew why.

I cursed Sakura's name—wondering what the hell she had done to me.

"Why are you here?—This is also out of your way." If he wasn't going to answer my question, I'd be damned if I answered his.

It was not his business what was transpiring between his female teammate and myself.

Or was that why he was here?

I growled out loud.

His eyes restricted to tiny slits at my vocal threat, and he shrugged by me and headed through the doors. I didn't stop to think if it was a challenge or not, I raced after him.

By the time I plowed through the doors he was nowhere in sight in either of the white hallways.

"Dr. Haruno Sakura!" I barked to the receptionist at the desk. "Where is she?" I could feel my hair on my arms standing on end.

She blinked up at me, shock and fear displayed on her face and perfumed from her sweat. Her hand lifted and she pointed up. "Dr. Haruno is in her office on the third floor… "

"What room?" I was grinding my teeth together impatiently.

Sasuke had to be there by now.

I didn't wait for the girls reply, I shot down the hall and flew open the door to the stairs; deciding the elevator would be too slow, especially if there were any emergencies.

My feet pounded up the steps frantically—occasionally skipping a few, as I floored through the levels. I grasped the door handle and jerked it open, and flung myself out into the hallway.

I grabbed the first person I saw, a male doctor, by the collar of his white lab coat. "Dr. Haruno's office," the man looked as scared as the young nurse on the main floor. "Where is it?"

He seemed too absorbed in fear to reply vocally, he extended his hand in the same manner and pointed to a door three down from where we stood. My hands loosened and I let him go; only seeing the door in my sights. I rushed for it and slammed the door opened, and hurled my body in unannounced and uninvited, preparing to pounce on the Uchiha.

But he wasn't in the room—where had he gone then?

The room was almost the size of the Hokage's office, and accompanied by two bookshelves on opposite sides of the walls together. There was a dark wooden desk in the center, in front of a window, where Sakura was laying down her head in her arms.

She must have had an exhausting shift.

And looking at her, Sasuke flew from my mind without a second thought.

Sakura's emerald eyes were closed behind their lids, and her breath seemed even while she looked peaceful and relaxed. Her pale pink lips were parted and she seemed to be the most beautiful in this state. I felt my heartbeat quicken (I'm starting to think this girl is going to give me a stroke—and not the kind my groin is itching for). I tried to blink and steady my breathing while trying to comprehend why I was suddenly so territorial...

I stepped closer to her side for further inspection, surprised she didn't jump awake and hit me before asking any questions.

I wasn't supposed to be here—I shouldn't want to be.

Deciding it was best to leave before she did stir awake and start inquiring to my purpose for being there, I willed my body to move. But it didn't. I was reluctant to just leave her there.

Biting my lip, forcing my canine teeth into my lip sharply, I scooped her up into my arms, holding her steady with my arms under her knees and at her back.

I was going to take her home with me.

And I didn't know how I was going to explain that in the morning.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm sorry this took a little longer to update—finals just ended today. Whoot. One word—_freedom_.

Biiru—Japanese word for "beer."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aka Zukin**

**

* * *

  
**

The blaring scream pounded through my sensitive ear canals and I jerked awake and away from my sleeping position against the door, clenching my ears while my head felt the after effects of the agonizing pitch.

My eyes flew to the source, her face darker than her hair, and her green orbs struck with fear, followed by anger as they landed on me—the banshee was in a rage.

"_What_ the hell—What did _you_ do?"

Akamaru, who was sleeping on my bed beside her, lifted his head at the disturbance and yawned.

Sakura glared furiously, "Why am I in a room with _you_?"

I jumped up, glowering at her.

I had not only given up my bed to her, but I didn't so much as catch more than two hours of slumber. Last night had been hell—I suffered from a throbbing erection all night in her presence, my body not yielding once. I had contemplated chaining myself to keep from climbing onto of her body.

So where did she get off acting like I was the worst thing to ever happen to her?—Or that sleeping with me was the worst possibility?

She flung herself off my bed—my big bed that would have been so comfortable and perfect beneath our bodies, catching us once we were done with…

My eyes flickered over her body swiftly.

My body didn't want to ever be done with her…

Sakura shoved her hand against my chest with excessive force, "Tell me we didn't—That you didn't… "

I grasped her wrists in my hands and pushed them above her head as I rammed her against the nearest wall.

I gritted my teeth and ignored my male-biology pressing against the fly of my pants with much demand.

"_Nothing_ happened between us." But that didn't mean my body didn't yearn for something to have happened. My eyes held hers. "Look at your clothes, I didn't even take off your coat."

Her gaze fell to her white lab coat, then returned to glare at me. "Why am I here then?"

I averted my own eyes to the floor.

What was I supposed to say?

I chased after Sasuke, harassed her staff, entered her office, all because I was possessive?—Explaining that would have landed me into another hospital bed.

My mouth compressed in response, trying to form the words. "I went to see you after… Anyways—I wanted to ask you about what happened on our mission after I passed out from the poison… "

That may not have been the reason I entered the hospital last night, but the thoughts had been pondering in my head since I was released from the hospital.

She continued to stare at me, and I hoped to God she wasn't doing that medic thing to check my pulse to confirm whether or not I was lying.

"And when I came in, you were asleep." I turned my eyes to look in hers again and she seemed to be studying me. "You looked uncomfortable… And I didn't know where you lived—didn't want to wake you… You must have had a tiring shift."

This time it was her who dropped her gaze. "We lost a patient."

As if it was instinct, I instantly felt the intense need to wrap my arms around her and comfort her at her despair.

I licked my lips, "It wasn't your fault."

She frowned in response, "That's what they keep telling me… " She looked as though she wanted to protest more, but she just shook her head. We stood there for a while like that, me holding her wrists in silence.

I was literally torn between what my body and my mind were telling me to do.

"… I'm sorry… I accused you of… Taking advantage of me." She apologized softly.

Everything about this situation reminded me over and over that she was a virgin, and while trying to focus on her words, and an appropriate response, I couldn't think of anything else but our proximity.

"So… Do you think you could let me go now?" Something in Sakura's voice pleaded, but I knew with her strength, she could pull away if she wanted to—she just wanted to give me the option before having to kick my ass and destroy my room.

Which meant I was the only one affected by all of this.

I was the only one attracted.

Everything I was feeling—was completely one-sided.

When was the last time that had happened to me?

Closing my eyes and releasing her wrists, I stepped back until my back was against the door, opposite to her wall. Taking a shallow breath, I tried to ease out of the desolation that surprisingly came with the knowledge that she didn't feel any form of attraction to me at all.

"What time is it?—I should get home and shower before my training with Hana-san." Sakura glanced around my room for a clock.

At the mention of her bathing herself, a mental image swept through my mind as the blood in my body continued to rush south. My erection throbbed and I inhaled sharply through the teeth of my clamped shut mouth.

"It's eight-thirty a.m." I found my voice. "You can just shower here," I offered.

Though I had a feeling if she did I would end up joining her.

"Uh… " Her hesitation voiced her discomfort about showering near my presence.

"Akamaru and I have to go for our daily run right now anyways, so we won't be back for at least an hour." Akamaru shifted his eyes from Sakura to me now, knowing full well what we were talking about—and how I had lied; we never went for our run this early.

"Thanks… But I also need to change, I don't normally train in my skirt."

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. "You can where my clothes, or Hana could lend you something—" The thought of her wearing my clothes increased my heart's speed, and I was shocked at how pleased it would make me to see her in my clothes—like she belonged to me.

My body completely agreed with my mind how sexy the mental image was.

She had to be suspicious by now of why I was so damn relentless to keep her here—I sure as hell was.

"Again thanks… But I'd feel more comfortable in my own clothes."

Shoving myself away from the door, I opened it and walked through, leading her out, against my will. Akamaru jumped down off the bed to follow Sakura.

We weren't even three feet from my room when Hana's voice greeted my ears.

"Oh, Sakura-san, you're here early," Hana started to smile until her eyes followed over Sakura's wrinkled clothes and over to my open bedroom door. Her eyes widened in surprise and her skin flushed a pink tone. "Um, would you like to have some breakfast?"

How was I going to explain this?—No doubt my sister was already speculating sexual situations and was ready to accuse me of being a playboy once Sakura had left.

"Thank you—but I was just heading home to shower and change before our training." Sakura turned to me, her eyes commanding me to explain the condition of the situation.

"…Oh," Hana tried to remain her composure—but she seemed to find it quite awkward to catch what she thought was her brother's one-night stand leaving the next morning.

"I brought her here last night after I found her passed out in her office." I assured my sister I hadn't been as _lucky_ as she had thought.

"That was nice of you," Hana replied, not knowing what else to comment on. I expected any minute now for her to bring up the "nice weather" conversation.

"Well, I'll be back." Sakura continued to the door and left, her image disappearing as she shut the door behind her, just like the day before.

Hana raised her eyebrow, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I glared, completely annoyed at the circumstances, "No—nothing's going on. She slept in my bed."

"I didn't see you on the couch… Where did you sleep?"

I walked to my room and grabbed the door handle, "I didn't!" I growled as I slammed the door. I flung my body on my bed and stiffened when I caught the sweet smell of honeysuckle.

Sakura's scent was all over my bed.

My hard-on twinged at my realization and I slipped my hand below the waistband of my pants. I couldn't take the ache anymore. A nearly two-day constant erection was going to give me a case of blue balls, or cause permanent damage, and I wasn't going to deal with it any longer.

Trying to circle my fingers around myself was impossible—I had swelled to twice the size I normally was, and to service myself like this in my restricting pants could only end in pain.

I kicked my pants and boxers off, and removed my shirt to get even more comfortable. Falling back onto my bed, inhaling Sakura's scent, I grasped my erection just below the head.

I can't remember the last time I had to service my own needs. Usually there was some hot girl working me—or I was working her with it. In either case it had been a long time, and I wished my heritage didn't include sharp nails. Having the sharp daggers close to my cock was uncomfortable—but I didn't have time to go pick up a chick, and I sure as hell wasn't going to wait for Haruno to do this—By then the blue balls would have probably spread to my neck.

Besides Haruno Sakura was a virgin and I wasn't even sure if she would know how to get me off.

I closed my eyes and pulled my grip down the smooth skin of my shaft—And suddenly it was Sakura's small pale hand I was picturing sliding against my dick instead of my own. I hissed my breath and saw her hand moving back up, flexing me in the palm of her hand, between hard and gentle grips.

My other hand grasped my blanket, digging my nails into the fabric—I was sure to tare it to shreds.

"Where do you want it?" I could hear Haruno's voice now, and I could see her image before me.

And praise the first Hokage—did she _ever_ look great naked.

I gulped, feeling my throat dry and for the first time I was nervous.

She looked exquisite; her flawless skin covered her from head to toe. Her pink hair that fell just above her shoulders, only complemented her creamy skin, and her green eyes were wild and determined. Her breasts weren't the largest I've seen—but I wanted to cup them so badly my hands ached. She was bent, on her knees, and I could see how toned her flat abdomen was, and how strong her thighs and legs were as she pushed up a little from her seat on the bed.

"Where do you want it… Kiba?"

The sound of my name on her lips nearly had me orgasm and I bit my lip, letting the small pain wash over me for a distracting second.

As the sound of my name rolled off her tongue and plump lips again, I squeezed my eyes even tighter. I wanted to be in her mouth. There was nothing more I wanted than for her to taste me at this moment.

I lifted my hips and bucked against my hand as I imagined Sakura running her tongue along my member. I gripped the sheet even harder and envisioned Sakura's supple mouth taking the head of my stiff erection in—and then sucking hard, pulling more of me into her slick, hot, wet mouth, until the taut head of my dick was pushing against the back of her throat while her green irises were fixed on my expression.

I groaned and arched my hips as I pumped faster. I clenched the comforter on my bed, envisioning it to be her pink hair on her head. I was not only visualizing Sakura going down on me, I could hear the sounds as she moaned with me in her mouth. And my heart thumped beneath my chest in reply, and everything increased then—my heart, my speed, my thrusts. My fangs stretched and I felt my breath hitch as my whole body tensed. Her expert tongue swirled around the tight tip and I saw a hot white light as I felt my cock stiffen and pulse three times and I let out a fierce growl as I came, and it felt like my room was in the middle of an earthquake, and a spicy scent now covered the room in a thick aroma.

After taking in multiple shallow breaths to steady my breathing, I let go of myself, and inhaled slowly. Finally catching my breath, I pried my eyes open to the reality of what I had just done.

I had fantasized Sakura giving me a blowjob as I pleasured myself—resulting in the most powerful release I had ever had (including with a female present).

And if possible, I was still hard.

I couldn't imagine where visualizing having actual sex with her would lead—my body shivered in excitement at the thought.

Groaning, I pushed myself up on my forearms, and looked at the mess I had made, and the new holes in my blankets.

I stripped the bed, disposing the items in a laundry basket, and headed to the shower to rinse myself off. I didn't have time to take a slow shower and enjoy the pulse of hot water against my sore muscles—Akamaru and I still had to go for our run before Haruno returned, and I didn't know how I was going to face her.

* * *

My whole body was covered in sweat, and it only made my black muscle t-shirt cling to me even tighter. I think for the first time in a while, Akamaru and I were both worn out. Which was looking to be beneficial towards me, since I was expecting to see Sakura once I would walk through the door. I would rather be tired, than fully awake and aware of her every move.

I was already too aware of everything about her.

We were about twenty feet from the house when Akamaru broke into another run. He led the way into the house, and I followed after him. By the time I was in the house, he was barking happily, his tail wagging with excitement at seeing the pink medic kunoichi.

Sakura was standing in her famous red tank top, black shorts with the white skirt on over them, and she even donned her knee-high boots. Her fragrance invaded my senses, and was especially strong right now, and I could practically smell the water on her damp skin, leftover from her shower. She was smiling down at Akamaru as he nudged his head into her hand while her fingers rubbed the place behind his ears that he loved so much.

"I thought you would have been back by now," My sister Hana turned to me.

"I needed to clear my head," I said while heading to a closet, not even acknowledging Haruno's presence.

"We were just discussing the bonds we share with our canine friends," Hana smiled at how taken my canine was with Sakura.

I reached for a towel from the nearest closet and started to wipe the sweat off my head and neck, trying to keep myself from looking at Sakura. "Are you even a dog person?"

Sakura didn't seem insulted by my words, she just gave half a smile while keeping her full attention to Akamaru. "Ah—Kaka-sensei has a summoning contract with a pack of canines, so I have been around dogs for a while." Her eyes fell on me, "One even commented on how we use the same shampoo."

My jaw tightened and I growled lowly in my throat, "You do _not_ smell like a dog." I was insulted someone had even compared her scent to that. While Akamaru's scent was comforting, Sakura's was intoxicating and made it impossible for me to even see straight lately.

She seemed a bit taken back by my words, and I think she thought I was insulting her, implying that dogs smelled better or something because of my relationship with canines.

"So learning how to tend to dogs too, that will also be beneficial when you are on a mission with Hatake-san." Hana broke through the awkwardness that had settled around us.

Sakura nodded, "They are usually very careful—I'm just taking precautions."

My head began to pound with an irritable headache as I pictured her on a mission with the older man—any man… And my blood seemed to simmer at the thought.

"But you're especially curious about the Inuzuka clan and our relations and habits." My mother's voice questioned the medic as she entered the room, her hand on her hip as she studied the medic.

Sakura formally bowed to my mother with respect and nodded to her question. "Yes Inuzuka-san."

I immediately thought she was intimidated by my mother, but she didn't give off the smell of fear, and I felt this sudden tug of pride swell in my chest.

"If I'm on another mission with Kiba-san and Akamaru, I want to know the best way to help them without any restrictions." Sakura's voice and eyes were confident.

My mother smiled, in a down right scary way, at Sakura. She was pleased with her efforts to better herself. "We don't usually let anyone who is not apart of our clan or close veterinarian to our pack tend to our companions."

I watched Sakura's shoulders stiffen at my mother's words, and though I couldn't smell fear, I felt as though her whole body just filled with panic. The sudden urge to get between her and my mother pushed to my surface. And the need to comfort Sakura was once again returning.

"However, you saved my sons life, and you're going out of your way to prevent any other threats—I don't see a reason to stop you." Sakura's shoulders relaxed at my mothers consent. "Besides, Kuromaru would have sensed it if your intentions were impure."

My mothers companion, the big black and white descendant of wolves at her side, lifted his one yellow eye to gaze on Sakura, and then his head rubbed against her other free hand.

She caressed him in the same manner she did Akamaru on her other side, and the rest of us just stared at her in utter shock.

My mothers laughed echoed in the room, "Well, that is a great surprise." Once her laughter died down, Kuromaru rejoined my mother's side. "Kiba! Get over here and smell Dr. Haruno!" My mother barked at me.

My entire body tensed.

"W-Wha… ?" Sakura's face was flushed darker than her shirt.

I closed my eyes and tried to stay very still. "Shouldn't you do this in Hana's kennel?"

It wasn't really a kennel—it was the room she worked on all the dogs that needed medical assistance.

"Good idea," My mother shoved her hand against me and pushed me in the direction of the vet, my sister and Sakura following behind us, Akamaru completely attached at Sakura's hip like an infant kangaroo to its mom.

The room was practically all stainless steel, and it had an examining table, a sink and kennel.

When the door shut, Hana and my mother spaced themselves away from us, but not before my mother had propelled me in the direction of the unsuspecting medic. "Go on, sniff her."

"I'm sorry, I don't—"

My mother cut off Sakura's protest; "In order to work with or operate on Akamaru, Kiba's got to smell you—to trust you." I could see my mother's smile in my head from the tone in her voice. "He has to be familiarized with your scent."

Every fiber in my body was pulsing, and I felt like I was slowly coming undone from myself.

Sakura clutched her hands into fists and I froze and frowned at her.

"Do _not_ hit me." I was warning her—though she was extremely strong, I seemed to be an animal in predator mode right now, which could be dangerous if she made the wrong move.

Her hands relaxed and fell to her sides, "I won't—I just… You're just sniffing me… I won't… Hit you." She promised me but judging from the look in her eyes she hadn't known whether or not she meant her own words.

"Just stay still Sakura-san," Hana called over to her. "Once Kiba feels comfortable with your scent, you can start with Akamaru."

Except I wasn't going to get comfortable with her scent…

I was already accustomed to it, and it didn't comfort me, it urged me.

Moving behind her, I felt her back stiffen when it came in contact with my chest. I was surprised at how tall I stood over her, as I hadn't noticed how petite her frame was till now.

I willed my eyes shut as I lowered my face to hers, my jaw just resting above her shoulder. I heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her back tense even more against me. Without realizing it, my left hand grasped her hip, while my right slid down to rest at the base of her spine. She jerked slightly at the contact, and I wondered if she was ticklish.

I hushed my breath in her ear, the hot wind fanned across her skin, while I inhaled the floral scent of her soft alluring hair, and she shivered in response.

That enthralling honeysuckle filled my senses, and I secretly took great pleasure in the fact that no male scent tarnished hers, even if by an accidental brushing of her skin. I felt my cock pulse, my erection constricting painfully in my restricted pants as it demanded to be free.

I was breaking piece by piece.

I pushed up, grazing my nose and lips against her neck and hair—and for the moment there was no one else in the room but Sakura and myself. She arched into me at the contact, and I wondered what her face looked like at that moment. If her enormous, piercing green eyes were closed tighter than mine…

My left hand began to trace its fingers up her body, stopping just below her breast, and it proceeded it's course to pad it's way back down, passed her hip. I dipped my head, running along the spine of her back, I drew in her scent from every aspect. As I lowered myself, my fingers began trailing their way on her thigh, caressing in tiny circles, and I was reveling in how smooth and perfect her skin felt. I expected her to gasp in surprise, but she appeared to have stopped breathing from my first contact.

Then my body froze—And that's when the fragrance hit my nose.

From my mother or sister's position across the wide, open room, they probably couldn't smell it.

It was just budding, and I only got a whiff of it because of how close I was.

But I knew instantly what the strong smell was—Sakura was wet…

The aroma of her arousal blended with her honeysuckle fragrance and just from those mere seconds of inhaling the perfume, I was drunk on her scent and I shuddered against her body.

My eyes shot open and everything was in red. I brushed up against her as I stood, and I didn't stop till I was in front of her.

Every part of me, my body, my mind, my spirit, beckoned me to take her right then and there in the room, against the wall, the prep table, on the floor in front of my relatives, it didn't matter.

My canine teeth elongated and I bared my teeth completely as the musk of that spicy scent filled the room once more.

Her half lidded eyes widened as she stared at me, "Kiba, what large teeth you have… " Sakura gaped at me.

I licked my lips, and allowed my tongue to swipe across one fang, "The better to eat you with." She didn't know it, but she was my little Red Riding Hood—and I was the big bad wolf.

* * *

Author's note: Ha!—I hadn't planned on updating for another week or so, but the Detroit Red Wings lost game six last night and I was depressed as hell and needed some KibaSaku to cheer me up. I apologized if the Kiba solo-scene was... I don't know... I've never written a scene like that before (solo scenes that is) anyways, hope it turned out alright, it was necessary to show the progression of his changing feelings--from his lust to everything else. I made an Aka Zukin icon for my livejournal... Lol--my names SlytherinPunk if you wanted to add me or anything, but it's friends only, so PM me if you want me to add you back. I'm in the works of designing a KibaSaku layout for a KibaSaku community on Lj I want to start--I think its time we had our own. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked it so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aka Zukin**

* * *

Before she could blink, or hit me in protest, I had her firm body pinned beneath mine, her back against the cool floor, with my hands holding her arms above her head. Her chest was pressed against mine, and I could feel every breath she took. I grinded into her, and rocked my hips against hers. Sakura gasped in response, and my erection throbbing with demand at her thigh. I removed one of my hands to slide down her side, brushing my nails against the soft fabric of her shirt.

I was going to rip her clothes off.

"Kiba!" My mother hollered, snapping my attention from Sakura as my sister and mother took a step towards us.

I growled at them, warning them not to come near us, or interrupt me. I was extremely territorial at the present moment.

My mother stopped in her footsteps, but barked her order at me; "Remove yourself from the girl _now_."

I snarled in reply to the notion of her command, and my roar came out more ferociously, leaving our canine companions fur standing on end as they remained in the corner of the room.

"Damn it." My mother cursed as she threw herself at me, knocking me off of Sakura and onto the floor.

I rolled us over the floor again till I was the dominant one, but as I paused my mother's knee blindsided me and I woke in a cage of the kennel in the room some minutes later.

Sakura was staring at me with wide eyes as she crouched near the cage, "What's wrong with him?"

I held her gaze, and wanted to reach out through the iron and connect her skin with mine.

"Let me out." I commanded her. I was dying to get my hands on her again, and if I had to, I would bend and break the iron bars of the cage to get to her. My body had to have Sakura right now. But my demand fell on deaf ears—she was looking at me, but she was listening to my mother.

"He's imprinted on you," My mother finally said. "With you."

And as soon as the words were in the air, I knew it was true. Everything made perfect sense now.

I turned to look at Sakura again, watching as everything around her faded while she shinned brightly like a falling star.

I had imprinted with her—She was all I could see, all I wanted. She was now, supposed to be all I ever needed.

As a child of the Inuzuka clan, I had been told about imprinting my entire life—but I didn't know what it was exactly like until now.

I wasn't merely lusting after the pink haired kunoichi—I was literally tied to her forever. Even if she died, there would be no other woman, could be no other woman.

My stomach sank slightly. This had to be the most fucked up predicament I had ever gotten myself into. And I couldn't even be fully blamed for it.

"He did _what?_" Her head snapped in the direction of my mother.

"Imprinted." My sister repeated. "He's… He's chosen you as his mate Sakura." Hana explained, her face blushing profusely.

Sakura jumped up from her crouched position, "Excuse me?" Sakura frowned and cast a glare at me momentarily. "Why the hell would he do that?—Kiba doesn't even like me."

At her words, my body wanted to prove how wrong she was. I liked her very much right now.

Though it was true I had never pictured myself nearly attacking the unsuspecting girl with my uncontrollable hormones.

"He wasn't conscious of what he was doing—It's one of our bloodline traits." My sister reasoned. "Like canine's, we are extremely loyal. The imprint occurs when an Inuzuka finds a strong mate—it activates in their presence, basically signaling out who would be the best candidate to produce the strongest heirs with us."

One of Sakura's pink eyebrows quirked up, "Meaning?"

"Kiba wants to knock you up." My mother said bluntly, her arms crossed in front of her chest, while an amused smile tugged at her mouth.

Sakura was not as amused.

"I told you the imprint would acknowledge someone else before it approved the Hyuuga heiress." My mothers smug smile rose.

I hissed in reply from my seated position in the kennel.

"Wait!—What?" Sakura turned back around to my mother.

"His teammate, the Hyuuga girl, Kiba's been in love with her for years." My mother spilled my deepest secret like it was a commonly known fact amongst everyone in the village already.

Sakura scowled while her hands came to rest on her hips, "So lets just get her in here and undo this… Imprint-_thingy_."

A corner of my mom's mouth twitched, "You can't undo an imprint."

I already knew this. My clan's heritage had been indented into my head since I was a small child.

You only imprinted once.

"W-When did he… Imprint? Maybe it's not too late… " My nose picked up the smell of salt, and my eyes could see the water starting to rise in Sakura's emerald pools.

My mother shook her head, "An imprint cannot be broken."

"When you saved his life, that's probably when the imprint was triggered—it recognized you as an Alpha female." Hana estimated.

I thought back to how I had felt my body slipping to the numbing effects of the poison, and how death had been a shadow, only a few mere minutes away—and then Sakura had appeared, saving me from the darkness.

It all added up—why she calmed me, and at the same time, why she was the only woman to get me excited.

"Maybe not… " Sakura protested. "He didn't want to jump me till now."

My mother licked her lips, "Sakura, Kiba's what our family refers to as an Alpha. Right before he pinned you, he was giving off a spicy scent—it's an aphrodisiac to sooth an intended mate, as well as a branding of sorts, a scent to make it noted that he is ready to procreate. He was subconsciously marking his territory, incase another male was in the area."

"So?—It's still never—"

My mom coughed, "It doesn't usually happen until the mate of the Inuzuka is in heat, or turned on… That's why he hadn't… Made a move on you until today—he probably couldn't sense your arousal."

Sakura's pale face turned a darker shade than that of her shirt that I had nearly ripped off earlier. "I-I… I-I'm not attracted… "

She wasn't aroused at the moment—that was true. But she had been aroused moments before, when I was breathing her in.

"So we'll just have to keep him locked up until he doesn't have an ere… Need to jump me?" Sakura's eyes drifted over me.

My mother laughed, "I'm not going to keep my son locked up forever." She waved her hand at Sakura, as if she was brushing the thought away.

I was too busy glaring at Sakura for her insinuation that I would take her against her will.

"Then… How… How do we handle this?"

My mother blinked for a few minutes, while Hana and Sakura waited on her reply. "Well, we could leave you kids alone… "

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry but I didn't willingly partake in this imprint-thing."

I snorted and crossed my arms, "And I did?"

Her fist clenched at her side, but the subtle act didn't go unnoticed by me, "This is why you never dated female ninjas, isn't it?"

My lips quirked, she really was the brightest kunoichi of our class.

I purposely kept my distance from the stronger women of our village just so I wouldn't have imprinted earlier than I had intended, or thought I was ready for.

This time my mother's eyes locked fiercely on mine, "I told you that avoiding it at all would be impossible." Now it appeared that I had two women in the room that wanted to bash my skull in. "When an Inuzuka male reaches his prime… "

My gaze turned to Sakura, "You just had to be the strongest kunoichi—didn't you?"

Her emerald eyes darkened, "Are you _seriously_ trying to blame me?"

I didn't say anything; I just held her stare.

"I'm not the one with the imprinting blood-trait, here." She crossed her arms. "Just… Impregnate some other chick… Pretend she's me or something," She frowned in disgust at her own words, appalled at the mental image of me wanting her so intensely.

"I can't," I growled through my teeth. And the notion of the idea was absolutely absurd. Even if I could I wouldn't want to.

"Sakura—he literally can't be with anyone but you. Again, we're as loyal as our canines." Hana's concerned voice met my ears, and I prayed they got through to Sakura's.

The last thing I wanted was to die from blue-balls, which seemed possible in the near future at her resistance.

"Look—I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give up my relationships just because he's got a bone he needs to bury." Sakura moved for the door.

My insides started shaking. I was wrapped up in a new kind of fear that was shaking me from my core. I felt my fangs pierce my lip, and my insides howl, demanding to be free from this prison, and at Sakura's side.

It wanted to tame her.

And if she left—it was going to break after her.

"Don't do this Red," I warned her through gritted teeth as I attempted to keep my mouth clamped shut, as if that could keep the beast from coming out.

She scowled at me.

"Sakura—as an Alpha male, Kiba is going to be extremely… Possessive." My mother tried to warn her.

But possessive wasn't the half of it.

If she only knew how I had chased after the Uchiha-bastard just because he had walked into the building she worked in.

Was that who she wanted to be with? The Uchiha-bastard? Was that who she had saved herself for?

I felt my blood begin to boil, and suddenly a few bones in my back, and the knuckles on my hands cracked.

"Shit," my mother swore. "Kiba—_calm_ down."

"Do _not_ let Red out of this house," I ordered, and I swear the cage was getting smaller by the second.

"Try to boss me around again and I'll knock you out for a few more days," Sakura threatened as she placed on her black glove and flexed her hand into a fist.

The Alpha in me welcomed the challenge—it was completely exhilarated at the thought. Wrestling around with an Alpha female had many perks—and it was on edge inside me, dying to find them all out.

"You. Belong. To. Me. Red." I growled lowly.

"I belong to no one—pup." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Nothing binding me to this imprint."

My mother coughed again, "Well, actually… "

This caught Sakura's attention and distracted her from me. "What?"

"You'll probably find the imprint mark in a day or two, since it hasn't appeared as of today."

"… "

"It's like a tattoo—or maybe a branding is a better way to place it… " Hana's voice trailed off.

"Where?" Sakura asked, her eyes returning to mine.

I shrugged in response.

"More than likely, it will be a collar around your neck." My mother guessed out loud.

Sakura choked, "Like a dog-collar?" Her eyes nearly fell out of her head.

My mom nodded, "It's to show you belong to a member of the Inuzuka clan."

My father had been marked with the thick tattoo like collar around his neck when he was alive, and I remember being fascinated with it as a child, that it linked him to my mother.

Some children's parents could get divorced—not mine. They were bound to each other for an eternity.

My body tensed, and I grew excited at the thought that Sakura would bare a brand, a choker that proved she was mine and no one else's.

"I-I can't… Maybe if we find someone stronger… " She tried to reason, but her distress won over and she became in-comprehendible as her tears began to fall.

Akamaru stood at this and walked over to Sakura, rubbing against her leg as he tried to comfort her.

"It's not one-sided Sakura—Kiba… He's tied to you too." My sister nudged her head in my direction. "He feels everything you are feeling."

For a while no one said anything. We just watched as the new Alpha female broke down, and kneeled down to my best friend, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his crème colored fur and wailed.

No one knew what to say.

And it was just as my sister had said… From my position in the cage, I itched to comfort Sakura as well, but could only leave the task to Akamaru.

When she had finally calmed down, my mother allowed for her to leave.

"We're not done discussing this, but clearly you need to let it sink in," my mom began to lead her out of the room. And I braced against the cage door in protest.

"Don't worry," my mother gestured towards me. "I won't let him out until I'm sure you've arrived home."

"Maybe you should call off work tonight Sakura-san," Hana suggested, leaving me alone in the room as she followed them out.

I remained seated in the corner of the kennel, my eyes fixed on the doorway, where they had last seen Sakura's image. It was forty-seven minutes before another person came back into the room (I know because I was counting), and to my grateful surprise, it was Shino.

His right eyebrow raised above the lens of his sunglasses as he came upon me in the confinements of the kennel. "Rough night?"

"Tell me you brought a drink… " It was skeptical, but I was hoping.

He unlocked the door from the top of the kennel, "Want to start from the top?"

My skin felt hot, but I wasn't sure if my tanned skin flushed, "I… Imprinted on Haruno."

Shino whistled and my ears flinched. "No kidding?"

I shook my head, "I wish I was."

"You're not that funny."

I walked out of the kennel and stretched my arms, and cracked my neck. "I don't think this is funny."

He glanced around the room, "How did Sakura-san take the news?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked sarcastically.

"No—I'm not that funny." He replied, a barely noticeable smirk on his lips. "So how did she take it?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and thought for a minute. "The Fifth's probably already labeled her a missing-nin and sent the Anbu after her."

Shino stared at me for a few seconds, "That bad?"

I nodded, "She refused to give up… Her _relationships_—as she put it." I snarled the word out with great distaste. Her meaning had been unclear.

What relationships was she referring to exactly? Was she seeing more than one male? Or was she referring to possible future relationships? I knew she was a virgin, but the thought that she consorted or went on dates with other men sunk deep into my skin, in a place I couldn't scratch.

I knew this was due to the imprint.

"So… When did you… ?"

I inhaled slowly, "Apparently, when she saved my life."

"Ah," he paused. "I thought the recipient of the imprint had to be willing, or attracted… I wasn't aware an Inuzuka-imprint was one-sided."

"Tch," I shook my head, "Neither was I."

From what I had been taught, the relationships were of a mutual desire. My parents had wanted each other, and my grandparents before them. So why was I cursed to imprint on the one female who had no desire for me at all?

"So what are you going to do about it?"

I rolled my eyes, "My mother says there is nothing to be done about—she says it's irreversible." I walked out of the cold room, leading Shino back to my room, and shut the door behind us, not willing to discuss this with my mother and sister right now.

Embarrassment washed over me for not realizing I had been imprinted for nearly a week now.

Shino sighed, "I meant, what are you going to do about Sakura refusing you?"

I scratched the back of my head and flung my arms in the air, "I'm in uncharted territory here."

Besides, I had never had to chase a girl before. I could think of at least ten different women who would love for me to be imprinted to them at this exact moment, but could the imprint have picked one of them?—Of course not.

Every muscle in my body felt tense, like I had just ran a hundred laps around the village with Gai and Lee…

And the mental image of Lee, trying to comfort Sakura impaired my brain.

I shook my head, trying to shake the mental image out. "This couldn't get any worse."

"I beg to differ," Shino protested. "Wait till her teammates hear about this."

I pictured the angry faces of Naruto and Sasuke. I couldn't really picture Sai caring either way, but Naruto was protective and Sasuke…

Annoyed the hell out of me.

And my hair began to stand on end, and my teeth began to swell as the need to possess Sakura took hold.

I brushed a hand through my hair trying to calm myself down, "Where does Sakura live?"

I didn't really expect Shino to know. And if he wasn't certain of the location, I knew I could pinpoint her scent eventually, her honeysuckle scent was thick and unlike anyone's I had ever come across before—it would just take longer to find her than I needed right now. I didn't want to waste any time.

"I don't know," he replied, raising an eyebrow at me. "Why? What are you going to do?"

I grabbed my vest and slid my arms through the sleeves, zipping it up and grabbing the door handle as I swung it open.

"I'm going to huff, and puff, and blow her house down."

* * *

Author's note: Ha! Now you all know what's wrong with Kiba. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aka Zukin**

* * *

I should have brought Akamaru with me—in case I needed another strong nose to help locate Sakura's scent. But in the matter of an hour, I finally came in front of a door I was sure to belong to her. The house in front of me was considerably large, and I wasn't sure at first if I had the correct house. As far as I knew, Sakura had moved out of her parents when she turned eighteen. And to my knowledge, she didn't have any roommates. But this looked to be a little too spacious for one person.

I lifted my fist and knocked against the door. I was greeted with no answer, so I knocked again, only to be greeted by more silence.

This time, I pounded on the door. "Come on Sakura—I know you're in there!"

There was no reply, but I heard the faintest hint of movement from somewhere in the house.

"Sakura! If you don't open up in five seconds I'm going to huff and puff and—"

The door swung open and I was greeted by a very annoyed, very shirtless, Uchiha (the last one remaining to be specific).

I bared my teeth to him, "What are you doing here?" It took all my strength to remain where I stood instead of charging at him.

He glared at me, "I live here."

I clamped my jaw shut, "Where's Sakura?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"She's not here."

My fist clenched, "Don't play that with me, I can smell her scent all over this place. Where is she?"

He was testing my patients, and I didn't have time for it.

His scowl remained, "This is _my_ house—she's _not_ here." And without another word, he slammed the door in my face.

My nails dug into the flesh in the palm of my hand.

If she didn't live there, why was his house so engrossed with her scent? Just how much time did she spend here?

The mental image of her cooking for him, doing laundry and other house like chores, paraded around in my mind. I could see her laughing in his living room, and moaning in his bed.

I inhaled slowly, trying to steady the rage that was quickly rising inside of me.

They're teammates, I told myself. She had probably spent tons of hours with him and Naruto here.

But even as I kept repeating it, I knew I wasn't done with my original speculations. As soon as I found Sakura, she was going to answer my questions—all of them.

* * *

I swung by the hospital next, just incase she decided to distract herself with work. It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time, considering Haruno's lack of a social life. But once I got to the main desk, the nurse from the previous night jumped at seeing my face again.

"Did Dr. Haruno come in today?"

Her fear clung to her like a fowl stench as she eyed me nervously. "Dr. Haruno called off today—she's feeling ill."

I had some speculation that we both knew that was a lie. As a medic, Sakura could easily control everything within her body using her chakra. As long as she had enough chakra, she could keep her immune system impenetrable.

Normally, I would have left without a reply, but the thought struck me that this nurse—this co-worker of Sakura's already didn't trust me. She was scared and practically shaking in her uniform. And if I was to be forever stuck with Haruno, well, I had to make sure that her co-workers and friends didn't have a nervous breakdown upon seeing me enter a room. I had to get them to trust me. Make them see that I could be trusted with their precious Dr. Haruno.

I flashed the young nurse a smile, "Thank you."

Once I exited the hospital, I inhaled slowly, trying to pick up on Sakura's scent. It was dull, having been there earlier this morning, but it was still there.

"Good afternoon Kiba-kun." I heard the gentle voice speak.

Lifting my head, I could see my teammate, Hyuuga Hinata. A smile formed across her lips, and then faltered.

"You're not here visiting someone are you?" I saw fear flash in her big eyes that resembled the beautiful moon so much. Fear that perhaps I was here for Shino, or a relative. She was always so gentle and caring—soft. I often thought she was not suited to be a kunoichi—and those feelings made me feel like somehow I silently betrayed her.

I shook my head, "No—looking for Haruno actually." I wanted to avert my eyes, but knew that would probably just make Hinata worry more.

Her eyebrows pulled back in surprise to my words.

"Do you know where I might find her?" This was not really a conversation I wanted to have.

Her hand came in front of her face, a nervous habit she hadn't broken in all the years I had known her.

"N-No… I'm sorry Kiba-kun." She said meekly.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "It's alright—just thought you might have a general idea."

I stretched and began to move passed her. "Thanks anyways."

"Ano… " Her voice trailed off and I glanced over my shoulder at her. "I might not know where she is… But Yamanaka-san might."

I inwardly smacked myself for not thinking of it sooner. Of course Yamanaka Ino would know where Haruno lived.

I thought back to the previous night when I had mentioned Temari's infatuation for Shikamaru and I winced at the memory. Hoping now, it wouldn't interfere with me getting a favor out of the flower shop owning kunoichi.

"Thanks Hinata," I said before nearly breaking out into a run. The flower shop wasn't that far from the hospital, and after a few blocks, I could see the shop sign. I was about to enter in when a voice stopped me.

"We need to have a chat—Mutt."

I had never heard Shikamaru's voice utter a word with such disrespect, until now. The aura coursing through him was enough to send a shiver down my spine.

I opened my mouth, about to protest when he started walking away from me—and I noticed my feet trailing after him without an order from me.

I smirked, realizing I had been so caught up in finding Haruno—I hadn't sensed his jutsu.

Looking down I could see how our shadows attached. And it wasn't until we were in a secluded alley that he finally stopped walking.

For a minute, he studied me in silence. And then he scowled at me, "Are you interested in Ino?"

My eyeballs may have fallen out of my head. "Uh… What?"

He crossed his arms, and I felt my own arms mimic his actions across my chest.

"You tried to cause a fight between us last night—and today you're here at her flower shop." His dark eyes were so focused on me I knew he was calculating all the ways to hurt me.

"That's not why—It's not what it looks like." I objected.

His eyes narrowed, "So make me believe you."

If you told me years ago, that Nara Shikamaru, the lazy, non menacing ninja from my academy class was going to threaten and intimidate me one day—I would have laughed in your face.

I didn't feel like laughing now. "I wouldn't go after Ino." His gaze didn't relax and I gulped lightly. "I know—I know about you two."

"_Clearly_." He stated with much disbelief. "And I know about your reputation."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. "Look—just because I have a long list of girls I've dated doesn't mean I'd go after my friends girlfriend." My anger was boiling and I scowled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Finally, his facial features relaxed. "I was just making sure." His jutsu dropped, and I felt control over my limbs once more. He raised an eyebrow at me now, "How long have you known?"

"When you guys started dating a year ago." I leaned back against the wall of one of the buildings. "I was stepping onto an elevator and I could smell… Well…Yeah… " I felt a small blush creep across my face, and thanked my clan for my tan skin.

Shikamaru's face was very still, and after a few moments, the panic faded away from him. "We actually started dating a long time before that—that instance you are referring to, was the weekend after we had… Taken our relationship to the next level." He averted his gaze now, and I could see the faint hint of a blush on his skin.

I crossed my arms, "Why all the secrecy?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Lots of reasons." A corner of his mouth twitched, "Her father being a big one."

I pictured Ino's father. Yamanaka Inoichi was a large blond man, who was very protective of his only daughter—only child. He also worked on the Anbu's interrogation squad.

"Ah," was all I could say.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall now too. "Then there's that detail of how Chouji, my long-time best friend, used to have a thing for her back in the Academy days."

I shrugged, "That was years ago though. He's interested in that other girl now—the cook at that restaurant."

Shikamaru nodded, "And then there's the fact that the Hokage would have to split up our team."

It was a wonder Team Gai was able to stay together, that the Hokage hadn't caught on to the relationship that had been forming between the famous Hyuuga—Neji, and the weapons specialist, Tenten.

Shikamaru continued, "We work well together, our jutsu's compliment each others."

"But Ino would distract you—or so the Hokage would speculate." I finished for him.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I know that's what it seems like. But I don't trust anyone to watch over Ino properly when she's using her Shintenshin no jutsu. She's in a vulnerable state—and I would be more distracted to think that any wrong move by one of her teammates could cost her… "

Logically, he was right. Ino was a special case—and for her to be further from him, from his line of vision, well, it would affect the genius's thinking.

It wasn't that different from being an Inuzuka. Once imprinted, an Inuzuka would be fiercely protective of his or her mate. This meant that as soon as the mate was out of sight, the Inuzuka would be on edge, and dangerous. It would only relax once the mate returned.

I frowned, suddenly remembering my current situation.

It didn't matter if Naruto had saved the village, and would soon be Hokage. It didn't matter if he and Sasuke had the best ninjutsu attacks—that Haruno had her monstrous strength.

I was going to be so preoccupied worrying for her safety, I wouldn't be able to think of anything else until she was home, safe.

I wasn't going to be the one responsible for putting Shikamaru through that. "Your secrets safe with me."

He smirked, his gratitude written clearly across his face, "So why were you heading to the flower shop?"

Remaining still, I contemplated informing the genius of my own situation. I wasn't sure if I should—mostly I didn't want to. It was embarrassing, and I didn't want to discuss it.

But then the thought occurred to me that Shikamaru was one of the most intelligent people in our village, and that maybe in confiding in him, he could help find a way for us to break the imprint.

A voice in the back of my head (that sounded like my mother) nagged at me, reminding me that the imprint was irreversible. But I took the chance.

I licked my lips nervously. "I… Kinda got myself into a situation."

"Is this about you and Sakura?"

My eyes widened.

He laughed in response, "Don't be so shocked. I drew up a list of reasons you would have had to get Ino mad at me, and Sakura just happened to be the second." His laughter died down and he was serious once more. "So why did you want to keep Ino from telling Lee when she'd get off work? Is there something going on between you two?"

Guilty, I thought.

Subconsciously, my hand began to rub the back of my head. "I sort of… Unwillingly… Imprinted on Haruno."

He studied me in silence for a few moments. "If I remember correctly, an Inuzuka imprint is—"

I nodded, "Permanent." He already knew it—which meant, like my original guess, there was no way out of it.

The realization over my current problem hit him, "Shit." Then after another long pause he said: "Does she know? Sakura, I mean."

Sighing, I said: "That's why I need to find her—she kind of… Stormed off."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "Well—she lives in an apartment one or two blocks from Naruto's. But that's all I know."

I froze, "Near the Ichiraku, right?"

Shikamaru nodded, "To my knowledge anyways. Ino would go over there and water her flowers or something when Sakura was on a mission."

A smile crossed my lips, "Thanks, and uh… "

His hand came up as if to stop me, "I'll keep your secret too."

* * *

There were quite a few apartments on that side of town. But one or two blocks from Naruto's (whom I had visited before), and I picked up the scent of honeysuckle.

I grinned at the realization, and in no time, found the door to the apartment that had the fascinating aroma radiating from it.

I didn't waste any time with manners and amiable knocking. I banged on the door hard and shouted as loud as I could, completely positive that this time, she was in fact in the residence.

"Sakura! Open up now!" I hollered my command through the thick door.

Just like at the Uchiha's, I was greeted by silence.

My fist pounded against the door again. "Sakura—I've been all across town looking for you! I just want to chat, but if you make me wait any longer, not only are you going to be living in a pile of bricks, but, well, I don't know if talking is all I'll want to do at that point."

I was taking a chance with a threat like that, but Sakura had always been modest, and I didn't really think she'd like the fact that at my volume, her neighbors were starting to suspect who I was, and what my reasons for being there were.

And just like that, her door opened, a crack, but it was enough that I could see her pink head of hair and a pair of angry green eyes.

"Go away Kiba!" She hollered at me.

"Shit," I hissed. That had to be the first time she had said my name directly at me with no formalities since we were teenagers and it struck something in side of me, like I was an instrument and she was playing all the right notes. My name on her lips turned me on.

A shudder passed through me. "I can't… Sakura, we need to… Talk." But now I was having a hard time concentrating on talking.

"We can talk some other time." She argued.

I exhaled slowly, trying to remain calm. "This affects me as much as it does you… Please… I think we should talk about this without my mother or sister interrupting."

She didn't reply, and I could tell she was thinking it over.

"It doesn't involve anyone but you and me… And… And I know this is hard on you… " I was tempted to lower my eyes to my groin, but thought better of it. "It's hard on me too… But if we're going to get through this… We're going to have to do it together."

She sighed and opened her door. "But your mom said it's irreversible."

My jaw tightened, as far as I knew, as the clan knew, it was unalterable. And a part of me was bluffing to her, appealing to the fighter in her. "That doesn't mean we can't try." But I wasn't going to feel guilty if that lie got her to talk to me.

And it did. She allowed me to walk in to her apartment, and she quickly shut the door behind me. It was a nice apartment. Judging from the size, it looked like it had a nice sized living room and kitchen, and upstairs I imagined one bathroom and bedroom. Perfect for _just_ her.

She turned to me, already second-guessing her decision, "Maybe if you're not around me, it'll be easier to reverse."

She looked almost exactly as she had when she had left my house—she was wearing her red shirt and a pair of black short-shorts, and seemingly disregarded her white skirt and boots. And her disheveled hair led me to believe she was trying to take a nap and forget everything that had happened today.

But she looked absolutely… Luscious.

"I'm going mad '_not_' being around you." I admitted, my eyes locked on hers and gave a smoldering look of lust—I knew this because her cheeks darkened a few shades.

Her bold green eyes diverted to the window, "How do we… Go about finding a way out of this?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to relax my muscles that were locked up in her presence. "I don't… Really know… "

Her eyes turned back and scrutinized me, "And what happens if we can't find a way out of this binding?"

I couldn't relax in her presence—I ached to touch her so badly it hurt worse than when the poison had flowed through my veins.

"T-Then I promise you… I'll take care of you." That promise, would probably hold true above all others. Even if I didn't want to keep it—the imprint would make sure I would.

Her arms crossed over her chest, blocking the sweet curves of her ample chest from my view. "I don't want to be taken care of Kiba! I want to have a normal life—I want to be able to marry someone I'm in love with!"

I strolled over to her in a few steps, till I was towering over her. I looked down into her deep green eyes. Hinata's eyes always reminded me of the pale moon in a dark nights sky. But Sakura's eyes were otherworldly. They weren't green like the grass, or trees, or moss, or like her chakra, or my Jounin vest. There wasn't another color like them. I was willing to bet if anyone searched for a similar shade—they would end up empty handed.

"Then I'll make you fall in love with me." I told her with complete and utter confidence. And even if the imprint couldn't help keep that promise, I would do it on my own.

She sneered at me, and I took that as a challenge.

I reached out for her, my hand grasped her neck, I pulled her into me, and I crashed my lips down against hers. The kiss was hard, but I soon loosened against her lips, and tried to make it as gentle as I could.

Her lips were soft, and supple and seemingly perfect. I caught her bottom lip between my lips for a second before replacing my lips with my teeth. I let my teeth skim the supple flesh, and then I sucked on it lightly. But I wasn't going to stop there—I didn't want to. I wanted to kiss her all over, and suck every inch of her. Lick in and between her body's most sensitive spots.

Her hands pushed against my chest and I was forced to let go.

"D-Don't treat me like the easy girls you hook up with Kiba!" She balled her hand into a fist and the back of her hand came up to wipe against her lips.

"I-I'm sorry… I just… "

"And you can't _make_ me fall in love with you, Kiba."

My lungs expanded as I tried to remain calm and keep my breathing even. I wanted to command her not to say my name. But then I realized if she knew it turned me on, I might never hear it again, so my mouth remained closed.

There was no easy way to handle this situation.

"I didn't mean to treat you like… You're not like that… To me."

She didn't even blink, so I wasn't sure if she believed me or not.

A wave of silence washed over us. And my mind seemed to stem out to many thoughts—all of them relating to Sakura. I comprehended that now was not the time to ask her why her scent was all over Sasuke's house and yard, even if that was the thought that was troubling me most.

"Do you… Do you really want to…?"

Her cheeks were stained red again and her fingers were grasping the bottom of her shirt tightly, as if to wring it out like it was soaked with water.

"Hm?" She looked totally young and innocent again, and I almost forgot she had super-inhuman-strength (almost). "Do I really want to what?"

"Knock me up…?"

My hand rushed to my nose as I suffered from my first nosebleed, the metallic smelling liquid splattering onto my hand.

"T-That's… Um." The words of my replies were muffled by my hand that was in front of my face. "It's a lot more complicated than… _That_." This time I found myself averting my eyes.

She disappeared from the room and came back with a washcloth in her hands as she held it up to my face. I was about to thank her when she moved my other hand from my face and began to wipe the blood away.

I was so astounded, I didn't know what to say, and all I could do was stare at her.

"So explain it to me then. The Inuzuka imprint," she said, stealing a glance at me from her cleaning job.

I presumed she wanted to know the full extent of everything, and maybe she wanted to hear everything again because her emotions were controlling her more earlier when she was dispatched the news. She had been in such shock, she probably thought she hadn't been able to comprehend everything.

"It'll be easier to find a way to break it, if we know all the details," she stroked the cloth under my nose, and I inwardly revealed in her scent and proximity.

"When an Inuzuka finds a worthy mate, he or she imprints. It's activated in the presence of a worthy mate." I was pretty sure, by now the blood was probably completely off my face, but she continued to touch the warm cloth to my skin. And since this was the most contact she willingly started, I didn't think to stop her.

"So… "

"The imprint recognized that out of all the other… Candidates," I chose my words carefully. "You were my equal—not beneath me." Though that's where I wanted her to be at the moment. "It concluded that a union with you would result in the strongest young."

"Uh… Huh." She seemed to breathe rather than say the words. "So… That's what the imprint's for… I don't know… " She paused and then, "Why?"

I blinked, "Why?" I couldn't understand what she was asking. _"Why_ what?"

She looked up at me, "You're just so young to have kids at an age like this… Why would it activate now? Why not when you're thirty for example?"

I laughed, "Because you might not be around when I'm thirty—suppose you'd be married by then."

"Could you imprint on a married woman?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know—not now of course, because I've already imprinted. But has anyone ever?—Could they ever? I don't know."

More silence.

Great.

"And the imprints not just for… Impregnating." That sounded a whole lot better than 'Knocking' her 'up' as she and my mother put it. "It's a claiming. To bind you to me—and me to you."

She inhaled sharply, and stopped the gentle strokes on my skin. She moved the cloth down onto the palm of my hand, and cleaned the blood stained there.

I couldn't tare my eyes from her. "The imprint will mark you as mine…" I knew I was starting to trespass into dangerous territory talking about the branding part of the imprint, but she said she needed to know everything. "Eventually… You'll be able to feel my emotions, and I'll feel yours."

She stepped back away from me, putting a few feet of distance between us, as if she could already feel what I was feeling.

"It's kind of a precautionary measure. So I'll be able to know when you're in danger or safe—not that it won't stop me from worrying." I was staring from half hooded lies covered by lust.

The look on her face told me she was confused, "Why would you need to worry if you selected the strongest mate?"

"We only mate once—for life. If anything happened to you—I'd be walking around with a broken heart forever."

Sakura's eyes suddenly seemed sad. "Does your mom…?"

I sighed, "My father's been gone a long time—I barely remember him." I didn't want to have this conversation, and if it wasn't for the compassionate look in her eyes, I wouldn't be. "But it probably seems like eons longer for my mother."

"She seems so strong… "

"She has to be—she had two children who needed her."

"I'm not sure I could be a mother like that… "

I tipped forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as if to soothe her doubts, "You'd make a wonderful mother."

She looked up at me, startled by my actions. "I'm not going to bed with you."

One corner of my lip snagged up, "That wasn't a pick up line." I argued.

"Still." She remained unyielding.

I threw my arms in the air, "Give me some credit here, I didn't shag you senseless while you slept in my bed!"

"No, you just tried to do it in front of your family."

I gave an exasperated sigh, "If we're going to work together on this, you're going to have to trust me."

"…"

She eyed me for a few minutes.

"That night you took me to your home… You didn't even sneak a peak at… My under-garments?"

I had to use all my strength necessary to try and not laugh. Hell, even Shino would have burst into a fit of laughter. "No," I replied quickly before I could let any sign of laughter slip from my lips.

"Well," she seemed reluctant to be considering it. "I suppose we can work together then."

I grinned at her.

"But—when you feel the need to… Knock me up…" Her eyes returned back to me. "Please, try to take care of it yourself before you end up jumping me again."

I was pretty damn sure I was about to suffer from another nosebleed.

"I tried—after you left this morning, the first time." I quickly added, about sure I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Oh… " She seemed about as embarrassed as I was.

"If anything… It made it worse."

She licked her lips, and good god I was reminded of my fantasy.

"Maybe… I know it's awkward… But maybe if you pictured me while you did that to yourself…"

I coughed, "Um—I tried that." This was more awkward than the first time my mother explained sex to me and I thanked god Shino wasn't here to mock me for it later.

"Oh…Um… "

"It's fine—we'll just have to work harder in finding a way out of this, to distract me."

She nodded, agreeing with me.

"Do you have access to your clans records?" She asked, more confident now that the topic was turned.

I nodded, "What wasn't lost in the attack a few years ago," but as the whole village was destroyed, that didn't leave much hope for pages and pages of information at our disposal.

"Okay—we should start there, um, I guess, after I'm done learning with Hana—we could look ourselves."

"What about your naps before your shift?"

Sakura waved me off, "I'll be fine."

I frowned, I didn't like that answer—I was after all, the one who had caught her exhausted and passed out on her desk last night.

"And… Don't tell anyone else, about us, I mean." Her eyes requested the favor so sincerely I couldn't lie to her.

"Um… Shino and Shikamaru…sort of found out."

I expected her to be mortified, and try to punch me again, but instead she remained calm.

"Well—at least they're the silent type."

Yeah—If she only knew the secrets Shikamaru was withholding.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I tried to remind myself that the smile and hope Sakura gave me while saying that was because she trusted me to get her out of this. I tried to repeat to myself that she was counting on me. And that had meant something. That it was supposed to mean something.

When I smiled at her in return before leaving, and told her that I would see her tomorrow—I should have felt guilty, I should have felt like scum for having the intention of misleading her.

But I didn't.

I stole one last glimpse at her now closed door, but couldn't regret my decision, or judgment on the matter.

I wasn't teaming up with her in hopes of getting out of the imprint—like I said before, despite wishful thinking, it's _permanent_.

I was only working with her to get her to fall in love with me, because that seemed to be the only way to get her to stop fighting it. It appeared to be the only way either of us, maybe both of us, were ever going to be happy. And she was too stubborn to try and see me for who I am now, a good mate, a good match. She was too thick-headed to sit back and accept it.

So I was going to deceive her, while she trusted me, while our friendship grew, while she thought I was trying to help her—before we 'found' a way out, she would stop trying because she was going to think I was everything she wanted.

I was going to be a wolf in sheep's clothing.

* * *

Author's note: Lol—wow, this was the longest chapter. Heh, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks again for the reviews, favs, and alerting. You guys are seriously great, and I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply one-on-one to your reviews. I really apologize if this had spoiled any current Naruto chapters that some have not been following up on—I forgot to add a spoiler warning in my last authors note. Please forgive me.

Ano—Japanese, in the use of "Um, er…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aka Zukin**

**

* * *

  
**

Sometimes Shino never said much. Usually, his expression said it all. That wasn't the case this time.

"Have you been eating the dog food again?" He repeated.

Shaking my head, I said two words that still wouldn't fulfill their job in convincing him: "I'm serious."

He continued to stare at me as if I had suddenly grown another head.

"You're delusional." He concluded.

This was turning into _such_ a great pep talk.

"Sakura's never going to fall in love with you." His mono-tone fell as flat as his words.

I furrowed my eyebrows in aggravation, "Please! Tons of girls have fallen for me." I crossed my arms, "This won't be any different."

The wave of silence that washed over us threw some hesitation into the air, almost completely covering my confidence.

But I shook my head free of any doubts, "So what do you know about her?"

I briefly wondered if Shino's eyes looked as if they had bugged out from his head from behind his sunglasses. "Me? You're asking _me?_"

Giving a formal nod I said: "We're on a tracking team—you have one of the best information gathering techniques in the village… Yeah, I'm asking _you_."

Shino snorted in response, "She's a medic, she was top of our class, and placed on team seven. Her current comrades consist of Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and two Anbu ranked ninjas named Yamato and Sai."

"I know all that!" I grumbled at his smart-ass reply. "What about her likes and dislikes?"

"Do I look like her blond haired, blue eyed friend?—You're asking the _wrong_ person."

Regardless of the fact that he was right, I was not about to go to Yamanaka Ino. As soon as I did, the news about me imprinting on Haruno would be heard in Suna in less than a day, and for his sake, Shikamaru had better kept his mouth shut.

"I can't ask Ino, you know the whole village will know about the entire situation before dinner, if I do."

His voice was unsympathetic, "Then I guess you're out of options."

I sighed and leaned back, "My mother and I spoke to the Hokage earlier."

"About the imprint?" I nodded my reply and he continued: "Don't you think Haruno-san will be mad that you discussed it with her sensei before she did?"

My shoulder shrugged, "It's clan business. The Hokage had to know she couldn't interfere with the bond—that at the moment, she shouldn't assign me on any missions with her."

"I thought you had to know where she was at all times or something, or else you'd go nuts."

I swallowed the uncomfortable lump rising in my throat, "It's going to be extremely hard… But right now, I'm too impulsive… I haven't… _Had_ her yet… "

This was a difficult situation to talk about. While Shino was my best friend, we never talked about sex—he just knew I liked it like normal hormone ragging guys our age, and he sometimes caught me and some chick together. But we never discussed any details about it. "So I'm going to be even more on edge until I've completely… Claimed her… Which means I wouldn't be thinking right on a mission—I'd put everyone at risk."

Shino gave another surprised look, "You had this conversation with the Hokage _and_ your mother?—Talk about embarrassing."

A low chuckle escaped from my lips, "Yeah—tell me about it." But between my mother and I, we believed once the collar-tattoo appeared around Sakura's neck, I would feel more reassured and calm down… A bit.

I checked my watch and noted that Sakura had probably been at my house for a little over two hours already. At the realization my skin began to tingle and the muscles in my legs nearly spasmed—trying to get me to move in the direction of the Inuzuka compound.

"You do have one bright side to look at."

The fact that Shino admitted I had some beacon of hope had my head spinning in his direction, "Which is?"

"Sakura had a… _Thing_ for Uchiha… So her tastes include tall and dark." He said as he pointed at my unruly mess of dark brown hair.

I found myself frowning, "Yeah… I know," I said as I felt my fingers coiling into a fist.

And I could have done without the reminder.

* * *

Walking up to the compound and inhaling Sakura's scent had become expected—and as much as a part of me would have loved for me to stay away, there were plenty of reasons why I couldn't. I sauntered up the hill and to the front door, not bothering to announce myself when I walked in. More than likely, my sister and Sakura were still in the lab.

Heading towards my room I began to remove my shirt, grasping it at the waist and pulling it over my shoulders and head. I opened my bedroom door and threw my shirt to the laundry basket to my left.

I didn't waste anymore time escaping from my remaining clothes and sinking into the comfort of my hot shower. I don't know how long I stayed in there, but when I finally stepped out, the bathroom mirror was covered in steam. My mind had been distracted with thoughts of my current predicament.

How was I going to get Sakura to fall in love with me?

One thing was certain; I had to keep her away from Uchiha Sasuke.

I snarled picturing the smug expression he had given me outside the hospital.

"What are you angry about?"

I nearly jumped out of my towel, and thank god I hadn't or Sakura would have gotten quite an eyeful.

I practically squealed like I hadn't reached puberty yet, "Why are you in my room?" I turned to look at her standing in a corner, near some team photos I had displayed on my bookcase.

Her green eyes drifted to the red towel hugged tightly to my waist and for the thousandth time this week, I saw Haruno Sakura blush.

"I'm sorry," she averted her eyes, "Hana wasn't aware you were home and she told me to wait for you in your room."

Though I didn't know my sisters location when she had instructed Haruno, I was still calling bullshit on the fact that my sister wasn't aware I was home. Her nose had to have picked up on my scent, even if she was on the other side of the house.

I closed my eyes and tried to will my body to calm down and not make a move in Sakura's direction. But the fact that I was always erected, especially with Sakura present, since the imprint first occurred made it difficult to restrain myself.

"Did Akamaru do something during your training?" My companion was more attached to Sakura than me, so I doubted it. But I didn't see another reason for Hana to send Sakura to my room.

"Ah… No, no, not at all!" Her eyes remained fixated away from my own, and that was a good thing, because I was positive my towel looked more like a pitched tent. "She just advised me to ask for your help for the next session."

"Ah," I glanced at my dresser, aware that it too was beside Sakura. I coughed, "Ahem, well, if you're uncomfortable Sakura, you could wait for me to dress in the hallway and I'll be out in a minute." The truth was I was uncomfortable. I am currently aware it's been two minutes and thirty-three seconds since I've realized she was in my room and I'm amazed I have had the strength to keep from throwing her on my bed and taking her right there.

"I'm a doctor," She scoffed at me. "I've seen a naked man before."

My eyes darkened, "Not like this you haven't."

If possible, her skin shade turned to more of a crimson.

I searched for her eyes, "Or are you trying to tempt me?"

She hesitated, but finally turned to look at me, "Tempt you to do what?" She was so incredibly innocent it hurt.

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, "Sakura, excuse me for being crude, but I'm as hard as a rock right now from having you in my room, alone—with me, right after my shower, and though you may not be, it seems that you're teasing me."

Her mouth flew open in protest, "I'm not—!"

I braced myself, grabbing a hold of a bookshelf on my bookcase to keep myself from completely grabbing a hold of her, "Then if you want to leave this room still innocent, I suggest you leave now."

Mentally, I begged her not to leave. I pleaded with god for this one instance; _please_, I found myself repeating, just let her want me as much as I wanted her.

But my plea fell on deaf ears, because she regained her composure, and headed out of my room. And as soon as the 'click' reached my ears, I exhaled, and collapsed backwards onto my bed.

Once dressed, I opened my door, and unsurprisingly, Sakura was not waiting for me in the hallway. I expected I had frightened her, and for fear of her virginity, she went home.

It was then that I heard an intolerable laugh coming from the kitchen. Though, annoying, it was familiar, and I followed it with curiosity. I walked under the arch in the doorway to see my mother, Hana, and Sakura sitting with one of my many flings, Aika.

She was a busty blond, with a loud voice, more on the annoying high pitch side. But she was a lot of fun, out at the bar or clubs, and in the bedroom. Her blue eyes shifted to me immediately and she lit up with a smile.

"Kiba-kun!" Aika shrieked as she practically jumped out of her chair at the table and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've missed you! I haven't seen you out lately… "

"Yeah," I didn't risk a look over her head to the three other women in the kitchen. "I was injured and resting up."

"Awww," Aika began to run her index finger down my chest, and then in tiny circles, "I could play nurse and… " Her eyes glanced at the table for a second as she chose her next words as carefully as she could, "tend to you if you'd like… " She looked up at me with a devious glint in her eyes.

And I was positive my mother and sister could smell Aika's lust, and I was eternally grateful Sakura could not.

Aika pressed her body against mine, and I felt my previous-Sakura-related-erection practically wither.

Grasping her by her shoulders, I pushed some distance between us.

"Thanks, but Sakura-chan here is a medic," I nudged my head in Sakura's direction.

But Aika didn't bother to look, for she had already met Sakura, and wasn't threatened by her presence.

"Uh huh," she didn't really acknowledge my hint, or Sakura. "But if you need… _Anything_… " She kissed me on my left cheek. "Call me." She sang as she walked herself out.

Once the echo of the door closing could be heard, I found my courage and turned to the table to see my mother and sister glaring at me.

"You are so lucky you couldn't reproduce until you imprinted," my mother said through gritted teeth. "If you could have—the bloodline would have been doomed!"

Sakura turned to my mother, "He… Wait, _what?_"

"An Inuzuka doesn't become fertile until they've imprinted, it has to do with the loyalty between two mates." My mom then turned to me again, "And thank god! Otherwise, I would have killed my son by now," my mother exaggerated her anger.

"But, I thought she could help… Kiba." Sakura said in a low voice.

"Help him how?" Hana asked, as confused as the rest of us.

"Well, in his room, Kiba was suffering from an erection he said I caused… If he pretended that blond was me… "

I nearly died of embarrassment.

Haruno Sakura… Just announced to my female family members, that I had just had an erection.

I was so pissed off at this girl I couldn't see straight.

"Help me?" Before I could blink I was beside her. I grasped her wrist and tugged her out of her chair. Without thinking, I forced her palm against my dick, showing her how I hadn't been in the mood with Aika. "I've been suffering from a constant erection since you've been here, and one female that's not you causes it all to go away."

With her palm flat against me, her scent under my nose and her big eyes staring up at me with shock, I could start to feel my blood rushing south, and I was getting hard because of her all over again. Frustrated, I pushed her hand away before she could feel me becoming aroused again, and pull away on her own. "So tell me, how was she to help me, exactly?"

"We're… Gonna leave you pups alone," my mother and Hana vacated the room as soon as possible.

Sakura looked up at me with a force of anger, "I was only trying to think of how to help your situation."

"The only way to help is to use your own body, stop thinking I can sleep around!" I was tired of her asking me to be disloyal. It hurt somewhere inside of me. And I wasn't interested in figuring out the exact location, or why it hurt.

"But we're supposed to be looking for a way to break… _This_." She reminded me.

Closing my eyes, I inhaled slowly, "I know that. But right now, _nothings_ changed. I can't be with someone else. So stop asking me to be."

Sakura sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry, I won't suggest it again."

"Thank you," I muttered.

There was a moment of awkward silence that followed.

"Y-You… You won't be with anyone else right now either, right?" I felt stupid to even be asking this. But the image and fear of her in Sasuke's arms, in his house, wouldn't scrub clean from my mind.

She raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's rumored to be unimaginable pain… That an Inuzuka would go through, if his mate were to be… Disloyal." I gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes I could summon.

Sakura nodded, "Until this is over, I won't be with anyone else."

It sounded like a promise to be with no one but me, and that's how I heard it, despite the real clause of her words.

"So, where do we start looking?"

"Huh?"

"For more information about the imprint," Her hands enclosed to cup her hips, "I don't have all day you know."

"Oh," I glanced around to make sure my mother and Hana weren't listening. "The records are this way." Strolling passed the living room, I lead Sakura to the basement door.

"You're not just trying to get me alone in a secluded area are you?" She sounded genuinely suspicious of me.

I barked a laugh, "Look around—my mother and sister want me alone with you. They think you're perfect for me."

I tried to ignore her wince that immediately came after my statement. But I had a feeling the memory of her face reacting like that would haunt me for a long time.

How could I be what half the women in the village wanted, but not what Sakura wanted? Why was she so different from so many other women?

The basement was pitch black, so I sparked up a torch and continued down the spiral staircase, till we reached a small room with a stone door.

"So, do all the clans have some rule about the record room being in a basement? It's kinda losing its affect."

I glimpsed back at her in puzzlement.

"Sasuke's old mansion had one dedicated to the Sharingan," she replied.

Clamping my jaw shut, I pushed the cool stone forward, and down, and let it slide out of the way.

"What? No key shaped like a bone or something?" Sakura sounded disappointed.

I shook my head, "You've seen too many movies."

Walking around the room, I began to light some of the lanterns so we could see in front of us. Once five lanterns were lit, a giant book in the middle of the room could be seen. I had often seen my grandfather documenting Inuzuka history in that very same red binding, this very same book.

Placing my hand to the cover, I dusted it off. "Here it is, most of our records are in here."

Sakura's fingers glided over the cover, and over my own fingers, causing her to cheeks to stain. "It's a thick book," she tried to ignore the small contact. "We'll probably have to make a few trips to read it all."

I nodded and pried open the book to the first page. The book started off with a history of my clan; the basic knowledge of our relationships with our canines, and our first ancestor.

It wasn't until about fifty pages later into the book, that we read about the first imprint. Unfortunately, it was described in great detail, how an Inuzuka becomes fertile, and in heat around their mate.

I couldn't stop picturing myself from being with Sakura.

It was slowly, becoming more and more unbearable for me to be alone with her. I was aware of everything. The way the candlelight made her look candescent. She glowed like she bathed in it. Her green irises were lumiscent. And her lips were parted leaving her mouth open and tempting.

I gulped, trying to swallow more air for my brain.

"Kiba?" Her voice even sounded like a sulky whisper. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head trying to keep her voice from echoing within my ears, "No… I can't take this anymore… " I bit down on my bottom lip to try and get myself to acknowledge the pain over Sakura.

But it didn't do any good.

There was only Sakura.

Sakura. Sakura. _Sakura_.

"Let me kiss you," I blurted out.

"What?—No!"

"Please," I whimpered like a stray dog. "If I have some contact with you here and there, maybe it won't drive me this crazy."

I imagined myself a week from now, with no contact from Sakura. I could picture myself attacking every male that so much as glanced at her. And I instantly knew it was possible for me to end up like that.

"Please," I begged her again.

"… "

"Sakura, please."

"You promise it won't go any further than kissing?"

"Yes! You can knock me out for four days if I get too fresh with you!" I began to reach for her. "Just let me… Please?" I curled my fingers around the ends of her hair, and ran them up to her neck to hold her in place, to allow her to look me in the eyes and see how unraveled I was becoming because of her.

"Okay," she gave into me.

And before she could protest or change her mind, I sealed my lips against hers. Her lips were full and plump and I closed my eyes and didn't move from them. I just reveled in the contact of having Sakura—my Sakura, my mate's lips against my own.

I pulled back slightly, only to push my lips back to hers. I rolled them against hers, and moved a hand to cup the side of her face, grazing my thumb on her cheek gently to comfort her.

I ran my tongue along her lips, and she gasped in surprise, allowing me the perfect entrance into her wet mouth. I dove my tongue in without an invitation and tasted her. I shoved my tongue into every corner of her mouth, completely dedicated to knowing every inch of her.

She was the most delicious thing I had ever sampled, and I was parched and starved for all of her.

Both of her hands fisted themselves at each of my sides, tugging on my clothing at my waist.

Her reaction made me elated inside, and I tried to swallow all of her even more.

I was hungry like a wolf.

* * *

Author: Sorry it took so long to update. My little sister just graduated high school, and I've been sick. Not to mention depressed the Red Wings lost game seven. I hope this was worth the wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Aika—Japanese name meaning "love song."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aka Zukin**

* * *

It was like somebody had set a fire jutsu to us and unknowingly sparked the chemistry between us that I had never been aware of before. I had never felt anything like I did at that moment. I could feel every sensation as if it were heightened to the max; I could smell her, breathe her in, taste her. And all of it was overwhelming and powerful: addicting.

And if it wasn't for the imprint, I wonder what it would be like to just kiss Sakura. _Just_ Haruno Sakura. No imprint, no obligations or expectations. And I realized, maybe I should have done this before.

I pushed Sakura away with little force, to let her know it wasn't my idea to even stop at all. But I was not about to risk losing her trust at this moment. I was not the type of guy who took two steps forward and then six steps back.

I tried to even my breathing, and once my heartbeat seemed steady I stole a glimpse in her direction.

Her lips were parted as she inhaled slowly, the rise and fall of her chest indicating she was still out of breath. And the sight of her looking all disheveled like that, made me want to push her up against the wall and kiss her all over again.

Then she regained her breathing and snapped her head in my direction, "Who gave you permission to shove your tongue down my throat?" Her eyes looked mad enough to be boiling me alive.

I nearly choked on my tongue in shock, "I—… I-I'm sorry…?"

I had just given her one of the best kisses of my life, and she wasn't satisfied? Haruno Sakura wanted me—_made_ me apologize for that firework-launching kiss?

I could feel a headache starting to emerge in my head with a pulsating pain.

_There needed to be a guidebook for courting women like her. _

This woman made me so frustrated! I had no background knowledge on how to handle any situation involving her.

"Are you always going to have to do that?" She spoke after several moments.

I sighed, "Kiss you?"

She looked like she wanted to get to the nearest bottle of mouthwash as soon as possible (which was so unbelievable and a huge blow to my ego), "Yeah… _That_…"

My fist clenched, "Kami!" I cursed, "Sakura, what do I have to do to get you to understand?" I closed my eyes in frustration.

She tisked like she was scolding a small child, "I understand perfectly, I just don't see why you can't just hold my hand."

I snapped my head in her direction, "Kissing isn't even the minimum of what I wanted to do to you."

She looked taken aback for a second, then sighed. "What are we going to do?"

I leaned back against the wall, exhausted in defeat because of this stubborn woman. "I don't know, but I have to have some contact with you or I'm going to go insane on the first guy that so much as looks at you the wrong way… "

She was quiet again, and I think she was beginning to understand how possessive an Inuzuka male could be. Unfortunately, I knew Sakura to be as stubborn and thickheaded as the Hokage (probably due to much of her tutorage).

"Y-You'd… You'd really hurt somebody?"

"For you?" I locked eyes with hers, "Without hesitation."

Sakura turned to study a corner in the low-lit room, "So… If we're together… At a public place… "

My eyes widened, and every hair on my body stood on end as I tried to picture us in a room crowded with people—with tons of males staring at her, imagining her naked in their own beds… "In a public place, I would need something from you—eye contact, full attention, to show your loyalty… " I collapsed my head in my hands, all of this was uncharted territory for me, and my father was gone long before he had the chance to clue me in how an Inuzuka male would react to every situation. "… Maybe even that wouldn't be enough."

I've never been claustrophobic, but the room seemed to be closing in around us as I waited for Sakura to say something. With each minute of passing silence, the four walls seemed to be closer than they had a minute before.

"So you're saying I'd have to let you kiss me every time you feel a little possessive in public?" Sakura crossed her arms, "Nuh uh—no way pal." She shook her head, her pink locks swaying back and forth just above her shoulders, "Not happening. I told you I didn't want anyone to know about this!"

A low growl began to roar in my throat, and I stood up straight in full Alpha male mode, "Fine. But when you start to feel the same jealous and possessive instincts from the imprint when women hang all over me, I won't help you. No matter how much you beg—I won't touch you."

For the first time in days, I saw Sakura pale. "… I-I'm really going to… Get that jealous over _you?_"

Grinding my teeth to keep from yelling, I gave her the biggest smirk I could summon. "You're going to burn for me Haruno… And until you realize we're in this together, I won't put out that fire… "

I walked over to the book and picked it up off the floor, and placed it back on the stone. I had half the mind to leave her down there in her own thoughts, but that wasn't my style, no matter how annoyed with her I was at the moment. Pushing the torch over a lantern, it lit, and then I moved to each lantern, blowing out the no longer needed flame.

I was really just buying my time. I wanted to hear Sakura give in to me. To apologize, and agree to just let me fucking kiss her whenever I needed. But she wasn't the type. She was as hardheaded as a rock. So waiting for her to come to her senses was a lost cause.

So when the last lantern was blown out, and the door was closed, I walked up the stairs with her behind me, and I didn't stop walking until I was alone in my room.

* * *

I avoided her for the next week (which was nearly impossible considering the imprint wanted me at her side every waking moment, and wanted to know what she was doing, and what company she was in while doing it). I didn't go by the Hokage's office (and fortunately I wasn't summoned) or the hospital. And I stayed away from her street and the ramen stand.

Deciding the best course of action to avoid her would be for Akamaru and I to stay at Shino's, we stayed the night for several days in the hospitality of his home, a good distance away from the Inuzuka estate, and I was completely miserable.

"Explain to me how this works as '_wooing_' her, exactly?"

I threw a pillow at Shino's head, "She's got to learn this lesson. After no contact for a week, no sight of me, she's practically going to be humping my leg when she sees me again. And then she'll learn that we have to do things my way… "

"I doubt that," came Shino's skeptical response. Akamaru whined, seeming to agree with Shino's conclusion.

Great—I was out numbered.

Shaking my head, I ignored both of them, "I'm telling you—this imprint isn't one-sided. She's just not feeling it as strongly because she's not an Inuzuka. Just watch."

I had received numerous messages from my mother and sister, insisting that I return home, but I phantomed up the excuse that I was doing extra training after my recovery from the hospital, and that bought me time. Eventually, if this kept up much longer and my mother realized my true intentions, I could see her coming over and dragging me home by my ear. And that made me shudder.

Another few days passed, and not to my advantage. I was more on edge; the slightest thing ticked me off lately. And my loss of concentration gave Shino the advantage he needed to win when we would spar. I dodged one of his kunai but missed the third shuriken as it sliced passed my arm and tore through my shirt and a layer of skin.

I hissed, and because it slowed me down by a fraction of a second, I didn't sense Shino about to attack until he had a kunai to my throat.

"This imprint of yours has made this too easy," he said as he dropped his weapon. "I almost hope you do get in her pants soon, just so you can go back to being somewhat of a challenge again."

I couldn't figure out what part of his criticism I was more displeased with, the fact that he referred to my mate as a nothing but a shag, or his remark about me never being a real challenge.

We walked back into his house, stopping in the kitchen for something cool to drink. I reached for some water, and as Shino finished his drink he eyed me for a minute before speaking:

"You know being forceful with her isn't going to get you in the door, let alone her bed, right?"

I swallowed my gulp of water and wiped my mouth with the collar of my shirt, "Why do you think I'm making her believe I'm trying to help her look for a way to break the imprint?"

Shino shook his head, "I mean, Sakura-san's a popular female. You're going to have to try a different approach to _'wooing'_ her, rather than ignoring her and trying to teach her a lesson."

My ear perked up and I spread my arms out as I gripped the corners of his counter to keep myself from doing anything I might regret, "Are you saying… _You_ like Haruno?"

"You're exhausting," Shino mumbled with a sigh as he placed his hand to his forehead. "No you numb-nuts, I'm telling you, as a highly observant person, I've seen more than just Lee-san looking at her."

I rolled my shoulders casually, "Like… Who else?"

He paused for a moment, studying me seriously. "I think it's in their best interests if I don't disclose that information to you."

Without realizing it, I accidentally broke his countertop in two.

* * *

Luckily, that night, I knew we were all heading out for a fun night with a round or two of drinks at our favorite bar. So after our spar earlier, I left to seek out Shikamaru, to call in a favor.

I knew Sakura had been working midnights for the previous week, but I coaxed him into talking Ino into insisting her best friend come along. Shikamaru was a genius—I knew he'd find a way without being suspicious to his other half.

So I showered and got ready as fast as possible, making sure I looked as devilishly handsome as I could—I was going to play this right. Haruno Sakura would want me, even if the process killed me to get her to.

"Are you ready yet?" Shino asked for the third time. "I'm leaving without you," he warned again.

But I didn't want to be the first ones there; I wanted Haruno to sweat under the question of whether or not I would be there tonight.

When we finally arrived, I let Shino head towards our usual table where everyone was already seated, while I found the first two girls I recognized from previous dates at the bar; one blonde and one brunette.

I chatted them up for a few minutes, earning smiles and giggles, and slight touches on my arm with the giddy: "Oh Kiba! You're so funny!" loud enough for anyone within fifteen feet to hear.

Then I resigned myself to the table, and I nearly busted a vein out of my head when I saw Haruno sitting between Ino and the Uchiha.

She seemed deep in a conversation with Tenten, something about formidable weapons, and she hadn't even noticed I stood at the table.

"Kiba!" Naruto grinned as he threw his arm around my neck. "Sit down, order, you've got to do some catching up."

Sakura didn't so much as glance in my direction, a bad move to pull on an Inuzuka Alpha, and I could feel my blood beginning to simmer beneath my skin.

"The Summer festivals next week—who are you going with Sakura?" The weapons mistress asks her.

Sakura doesn't answer right away, but her green eyes drift towards me for a quick second, and before I can register the expression in her eyes, she's closed them as she stretches a smile on her face, "I don't really have anyone particular in mind."

From the corner of my eye, I see Tenten's teammate nearly jump out of his seat, "Then, Sakura-san," before Lee can finish that sentence however, I've kicked his chair out from under him.

"My bad," I said as I help him up. "I was trying to rest my leg against your chair and didn't realize I put too much force." I'm pretty sure the only people who can see through my act are two Hyuuga's, one Nara-genius, Shino, and Sakura herself.

"You and Sasuke should just double date with Hinata and me," Comes Naruto's suggestion from across the table, and conveniently out of reach from where I can do some damage to him.

"Uzumaki you dumbass!" Ino shouts at him, "Don't you think Hinata wants to spend time with you alone during a romantic date at the festival?"

Naruto smiles while he blushes, "S-Sorry… I didn't think of it like that."

Ino curses while Hinata insists it's "all right," and I glance at Haruno. Wondering if she or Sasuke would have declined his offer before Ino beat them to the punch.

And that's when I notice Ino gleaming at me, with a sparkle in her sky-blue eyes, as they then move over Sakura, and then back to me.

_Fuck._

Shikamaru told her.

I don't bother casting a glare in his direction, I'm too busy slouching into my chair in self-defeat, or maybe it's self-pity. Maybe both. However, Ino did just cover for me, or Sakura, or _us_, so maybe it was Sakura who confided in her…

However Sakura didn't even glance at Ino since her outburst, she's been content at staring at the table, so I ruled her out as the guilty party.

"Ino, what are you drinking?" I ask her as I stand, "I'll get you another drink."

A blush creeps across her cheeks, "I-I'm actually just drinking water tonight… "

I cast my eyes in Shikamaru's direction, only to see him give a stern look that commands me not to comment. I turn back to Ino, to make sure an agreement is reached between us.

"So would you like another?"

She nods; acknowledging the wordless contract perfectly, and I return a few moments later with a water for her, and a biiru for me.

"Thank you," Ino murmurs, and I only nod in response.

"Aww Ino!" Sakura groans, "You asked me out to celebrate and you're not even drinking yourself?"

"Ino's just getting over being ill," Shikmaru informs us. But I wonder what it is that has ailed her, if she's really recovering from it, and whether or not Shikamaru really is a genius, if my suspicions are correct.

The conversation turns again, and we're back to couples and dating. And I wish at this moment, Shikamaru and Ino would just come out and tell everyone they've been a couple for awhile. But the attention is focused on the Uchiha now.

"You were always saying you wanted to rebuild your clan," Naruto grins. "Are you all talk and no action?"

Sasuke glares at his teammate in response, "You're not an Uchiha, therefore it's none of your business."

"Oh?" Naruto clicks his tongue in disappointment, "But you and Sakura aren't getting any younger… "

I curse myself for not arriving earlier just so I could be within reaching distance to strangle the loud-blonde ninja.

"I could introduce you to some females if you'd like, Uchiha." I hear myself offer, trying to get the idea of Sasuke and Sakura as a couple far from Naruto's head.

"I'm not interested," The Uchiha declines my offer.

"That's fine," I smirked, "I could introduce you to some guys, whatever you're into."

He shoots me a glare as cold as his composure as he stretches his arms out and relaxes them on the back of the booth, across Sakura's shoulders. His glare has now changed to a challenging smirk.

He's aware that I have some interest in his female teammate.

I clenched my jaw so tight, I heard a small 'pop' before I nearly reached across the table and broke that grin off his face.

"Kiba," I hear my name from Sakura's lips and I turned to look at her. "Help me get another pitcher and some more snacks?"

I want to bark at her and tell her to fetch them herself, but the fear that she'll ask Sasuke to help if I decline is more overpowering, and I succumb to it, standing and helping her over to the bar.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at me through gritted teeth, while our backs were turned to our table.

"Me? You're the one who won't shut up matchmaker-Naruto over there!" I don't give her room to argue, "And didn't I say you at least needed to make eye contact with me?—Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Sakura protests, "I did make eye contact!"

I crossed my arms, "Once."

She scoffs, "Well I can't just stare at you!"

"Uh… Kids," the very large and bald bartender interrupts us. "Take the lovers-quarrel outside."

Sakura's mouth quirks, and before she can deny that we're in a relationship, I grab her wrist and haul her outside as instructed and I slam her up against the door the first chance I get.

"Kiss me," it's a command from an Alpha, but Sakura only sees it as me begging.

"No," she averts her eyes. "You said I would burn for you—but you're the only one burning. I'll do as you would have if it were me, I won't touch you." She promises.

I exhale slowly, trying to make sure I don't force her to regret her defiant words. "Sakura," I breathe her name. "I've been on edge for two weeks… I kicked a chair out from Lee—"

"Which was wrong by the way," she scolds me.

"I'm itching to strangle Naruto, and I nearly broke the Uchiha's jaw three minutes ago… " I rest both my arms against the door, bracing myself on both sides of her. "Do you really want me to go that wild?"

She studies me for a moment. Weighing how serious my expression is, and how rash my actions were.

"Fine," she concedes after what seems like hours. And she closes her eyes as she tilts her head up at me. "But be quick," she commands.

I grasp her chin and force her to look at me, "No—not this time." She opens her mouth to argue but I continue: "I want you to kiss me, Red."

Her green eyes are bright like a newly lit lantern, and they're as big as the moon, "What?"

"I need to feel you want me Sakura," I feel as though my body is about to fall out from under me as I say the words. "If I do all the kissing, it's going to feel completely one-sided."

"I _don't_ want you," she's harsh and honest.

"Make me believe you do," I whisper even though I'm pretty sure no one else is listening in, though everyone but Shino is probably wondering what's taking us so long.

I lean down even closer to her, till my mouth is dangerous close to touching her ear, "Convince me you're the only one for me…" The heat of my words fan across her skin and before I can say anymore, her arms wind around my neck, and her lips brush against mine. They're timid and shy at first. As if they're just curious about how my own lips feel. But I remain still.

This has to be all _Sakura_.

And it is.

Her fingers have now entangled themselves in my hair as she clutches at me as if she's trying to pull me into herself completely.

She pries my lips open with hers, and before I know what to think about the move, her hot tongue slides into my mouth, not nearly as hesitant as her lips had been at first, and I want to groan in complete and utter ecstasy. She's tracing my mouth with her tongue, tasting every corner she can reach of me as her supple lips try to coax mine into responding. But I don't yet yield and she whimpers in response.

And that has got to be the sexiest sound I have ever heard. Before I can stop myself I'm pushing myself against her, trapping her between the door and my hard body, as I devour her as if she were the air.

Sakura then pulled back and took in a few shallow breaths of air, but I'm not done with her yet.

I pull her back against my lips, not satisfied with just having a taste of her. Somewhere in the very back of my mind, I'm waiting for her to hit me. But the ambush never comes.

Instead, her lips are back to their previous engagement, and inside I'm howling like a wolf on the night of a full moon.

Sakura may not have been jealous or possessive about me with other women yet. But everything about her kiss was possessive, like a predator trapping its prey—she got what she wanted but she was still hungry for more.

Her thighs suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist as she hitched her body closer to mine, closing the distance between us almost completely. I groaned appreciatively and tugged my lips from hers to run them down to her neck, where I bit her gently.

She gasped at the contact, her eyes wide and almost clouded by some kind of hazy fog.

And the words fall out of my mouth as if I'm reading from a fairytale book, "Move in with me, Red."

* * *

Author: Happy Birthday Kiba! I liked this chapter… I've also been thinking about turning this into a doujinshi (but don't know whether I'd actually be able to force myself down and draw it and update it), maybe when the whole fic is complete... Something I'd like to point out though—don't go speculating Shikamaru and Ino for anything, or Sakura for falling for Kiba just yet… I like to mislead people—and I'm good at it, so please keep that in mind when always reading my work.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter. Because Kiba and Sakura's lives are about to get more complicated (especially after that last line).

Someone commented on how slow the story was progressing… For myself, I like things to not be rushed. I have bought and read a lot of novels lately, where the relationships were rushed, and you didn't get a sense of who the characters were, and what they became together. I'm not trying to say people don't fall in love at first sight, I'm just trying to make the development as real as possible between two characters. I think it's easier to feel the emotions that way.

Biiru—Japanese word for "beer."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aka Zukin**

**

* * *

  
**

Before I can utter another word or sense the attack, she's disentangled herself from me, and it's _now_, that her fist has pummeled my head with a great force I couldn't sense before the initial contact. I'm knocked a good ten feet away from where she stands; with the gritty taste of dirt as a horrible after taste on my tongue.

"Have you taken your brain out for a walk without its leash?" Sakura hollers at me, and I'm in complete wonder how no one from inside the bar has heard her.

I pull myself up from the ground, and reset my jaw, spitting the dirt out of my mouth, not surprised when I see some blood as well.

Being an Alpha, her rebellious actions have naturally pissed me off. But in trying to teach her a lesson in these past two weeks, I have learned a few of my own. Sometimes, with Sakura, I need to push, and sometimes she needs to pull. So I've got to trick her into pulling.

"It's the most logical choice," I sing the phrase like a secret.

Reverse psychology always works.

"For you maybe," she rolls her eyes, but is playing into my hands nonetheless.

"Yes for me," I admit, strolling my way back to her. "For you too."

She raises her eyebrow at me in question.

"Think about it—you could have your own room, and more access to the Inuzuka records. When you're done with your shifts or training with Hana, you're right there. We could probably cut our time searching for a cure in half."

She crosses her arms, and widens her stance a bit. And I'm both pissed at the challenge, and in awe of it. She's so much of an Alpha, completely parallel to me in every way; I could hit myself for not noticing this earlier, but just the same I'm pissed to even acknowledge her as my equal.

What happened to the insecure Haruno Sakura? What had changed her so much?

"And I'm supposed to believe that after kissing me, your asking me to move in has nothing to do with getting me into your bed?"

"Firstly, you kissed me," I point out as I smirk at her.

Her jaw drops in disbelief, "You backed me into a corner!"

I ignored her denial, "Secondly, if you're in my proximity often, I shouldn't have as strong of a need to… _Pin you down_."

"I can keep you from pinning me down without moving in with you," she threatens with a flex of her fist.

On the inside, I want to chuckle, loving how strong and independent she is—that she's not scared to take care of herself, even if she doesn't realize everything she's getting herself into. But I know that if I do, this whole conversation will seem less serious.

"If you move in, odds are it will keep your hormones in check as well."

"Excuse me?" Sakura's chakra spiked with her anger.

I sniggered, "There's no denying it Red." I grinned at her, "I could feel it in that kiss—you want me too."

Sakura sneers, "You're the one who told me to _'convince'_ you that I wanted you."

Leaning forward, I closed our the distance between us once more, dropping my voice lower, trying to any left over lust she still might be reeling back from. "And you can't fool me."

She scoffed, "I just did."

Without another word, she's grabbed the door handle and retreated back to the bar. And I really don't want to go in after her. I'm not a puppy, and she's not some tennis ball or throwing stick, I see no reason to chase after her.

But I do just the same, and I curse the imprint for another countless time.

What if I hadn't asked her to move in? If I hadn't ruined that moment with those annoying four words, would Sakura's lips still be attached to mine with her legs still encircled around my waist?

It could be the assertive-cockiness I'm famous for that's talking, but my mind says _'yes'_ without a doubt.

* * *

When I make my way back to the table she's already sitting back down (though no longer between Sasuke and Ino, on the end, next to Sasuke), and there is already a new pitcher of biiru and a basket of snacks in the middle of the table. She doesn't look up at me at my return, she's too busy talking to Tenten again, who thinks she should be set up with Gaara, the Kazekage from Suna. And I'm seething to ask whether or not they're going to try and pair her up with every other yahoo-guy other than me.

"He's got green eyes, you have green eyes. Both of you have fruity hair," the bun-haired girl wiggles her eyebrows. "You'd have great looking kids."

Naruto laughs, "He's got an attitude similar to Sasuke-teme's, but other than that, the relationship would never work out. Sakura wouldn't be able to leave Konoha."

Tenten is about to protest when she notices me sitting back down, "Ah, Kiba-kun… "

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Hm?"

"What took you so long?" Naruto asks, "Sakura said you were chatting with some girls you recognized, but why would it take you so long?—I thought you were smoother than that."

"Apparently not smooth enough." Tenten nodded in my direction, "Look at his swollen lip, it's bleeding."

The Uchiha bastard has the biggest smirk on his face right now, and I suspect he's one of few people who actually have an idea how I got the split lip (and I really hope that's because he's also been on the same receiving end).

But this is clearly a game. Between him and me, between Sakura and myself. And I know how to play. And since Sakura isn't playing by the rules, well, I don't see any reason why I should either.

I scratched the back of my head and laughed, "Ah, they got mad before I could explain why _Sakura-san_ was moving in with me."

I hear several glasses (and see several jaws) drop. Tenten and Naruto turn with wide eyes at the pink haired girl.

"When did this happen?!"

Sakura laughs it off, "Haha." She's throwing daggers at me with her eyes, "That's not funny _Kiba-kun_."

I just smile through the act, and lie through my teeth, "Oh yeah, we didn't know how to tell anyone, so we've been trying to figure it out before we said the big news. Didn't want any misunderstandings, you understand." Although, in all honesty, it's not completely lying, because thats precisely what we were actually doing.

Shino shakes his head, and Shikamaru sighs.

Sai squints as he looks at me, "I just don't see it… Kiba-kun is quite popular with the females and could have anyone he wants… Why would he want Ugly?"

Both Sakura and myself want to beat her teammate senseless for the comment.

Because I may not like being imprinted with such an infuriating woman, but she is by no means unattractive!

"I just don't see it… No way," Naruto shakes his head, "So… After that mission, you two… "

"No!" Sakura shakes her hands, "No. I'm just going through extra training with Hana-san, and between my weird hours at the hospital, and training, Inuzuka-san offered for me to stay with them."

Sakura concedes to my earlier proposal and feeds everyone the lie I had suggested earlier.

I flash a grin in her direction, pleased with the outcome from the turn of events.

"So… How long will you two be living together?" Ino seems taken aback by the information, and I wonder how much Shikamaru has told her. Because if he's mentioned the imprint, Ino is probably suspecting Sakura's stay is permanent.

"I'll only stay five nights out of the week. I'll be at home the other two nights," Sakura says this while locking eyes with Sasuke, but its me the order is intended for. She's reassuming her position as an Alpha, and she's informing me she will not stay by my side for more than five nights.

And I feel my blood beginning to simmer all over again at both actions.

"So… You two aren't dating then?"

"No," Sakura answers, but I offer no part of denial.

Because we're not dating.

But we are very much, _together_.

As together as two people can get—A permanent, binding.

Marriages you can get out of… A spouse dies, divorce, etc…

This imprint meant we were the only ones for each other. End of story.

"I do not approve!" Lee jumps up from his seat. "It's dishonorable on Sakura-san's glorious youth!" He points his finger at me now, but he appears drunk, so I'm assuming his outburst is the alcohol talking. "I challenge you for Sakura-san's honor!"

Tenten and Neji both sighed.

"Sit back down," Neji commands his teammate while pulling on the sleeve of his arm.

"So what made you want to train with Inuzuka-san? Isn't she a vet?" Tenten turns the attention away from Lee.

"Ah—yes. But if I'm ever on another mission with Kiba," she's dropped the honorific and no one else seems to notice but me (and I can't tell if this means I'm no longer in trouble with her or not), "I want to make sure I can help Akamaru too."

Hinata smiled, "That's so thoughtful Sakura-san. I never went as far as to train with Hana-san."

Sakura's green eyes widen at Hinata's confession, but before she could turn to look at me, Hinata's stutter interrupts her, "You must really care… For Kiba-san."

Sakura's cheeks stain pink, and she tries to change the subject, "I'd learn more about the insects for Shino-san too." She snaps her fingers at the idea and turns to my best friend. "Would you be interested in letting me?"

Though I can't tell because of his sunglasses, I suspect Shino glances at me out of the corner of his eyes for approval (or at least he better have).

"Uh, lets see how your training goes with Kiba first," it's not an outright 'yes,' because what he's really saying is: _'Let's see how the first year of the imprint goes…'_

Sakura nods, "And I think I should learn about the Byakugan as well." Though she's said this with a smile, it doesn't seem as real as the previous ones she's displayed tonight. And I could sense the smallest hint of hesitation in her voice as she spoke. Though I have no idea why, but her whole demeanor shifted from an Alpha to a beta.

I started to feel the first wave of Sakura's emotions. And I thought it was going to crush me.

It was like a great tsunami of self-loathing and doubt. Its waves were filled with so much disappointment and regret, I had to fight back the urge to cry.

I leaped out of my chair and reached for Sakura's hand, "Let's go."

"Huh?" She's bewildered by my sudden act, but she's too caught up in hiding her own emotions to know how to react.

"Where are you two off to?" Chouji, who has been pleasantly quiet until now interrupts, "I thought you just told everyone you weren't in a relationship… "

"Tomorrow's an early day of packing, and I don't think Red here needs anymore to drink," I place my hands on her shoulders and push Sakura forward, towards the exit, and away from everyone at the table. "Later," I call, getting Sakura out as fast as possible. Shuffling out quickly, through the crowds of loud people and blaring music, I barely hear Sai's confusion:

"But… Her hair's pink…"

Once outside the bar, where we had just kissed thirty minutes earlier, Sakura shook my hands from her shoulders and put three feet between us as she whirled around to face me.

"Why did you rush me out of there?"

I sighed, "Because I was about to cry… I didn't know how much longer you would be able to hold back the tears." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling slightly more exposed to her, even though I had been kissing her earlier, pressing every inch of myself into the curves of her body. "I figured you wouldn't want to cry in front of everyone."

"Wha—?" Her eyebrows rise as her eyes widen into a pair of identical large green pools, and its now that I can see them filling with water, nearly overflowing.

"I told you Sakura… This imprint is a link between us." I pulled one of her small hands into mine, "I can feel you." I placed her hand over my chest so that my heart was beating right beneath it, each pulse quicker than the last because of her. "I feel you as though you're right here… A part of me… " Because she is.

Her tears spill over now, and I brace myself for her anguish that nearly knocks me on my knees.

"But I don't feel you," she cries, flattening her palm over my heart. "I don't feel you at all… "

I close my eyes and pray to the gods that isn't true. It can't be.

"Shh," I try to sooth her as I run a hand through her silken hair.

She clenches the fabric of my Jounin vest in her hand and continues to sob in despair into my chest. I'm soaking in too many things. I'm absorbing her intoxicating scent that resides right below my nose; while I channel the darkness she has cased herself in. I feel as though the air has been knocked out of me, as though there's no way I can inhale another breath. And it's not her helplessness I'm feeling—it's my own.

She's feeling completely alone, and she shouldn't be. She has me, and even though she hasn't completely accepted this fact, I'm _here_. She doesn't have to bare the weight of the world by herself. She doesn't need to face any oppositions on her own. Whatever it is, I'll face it with her.

"Come on," I lace my fingers within hers and start to lead her away from the bar. "I'll walk you home."

Surprisingly, she doesn't protest. Instead she brings her fingers from her freehand to wipe away her remaining tears, and just nods slowly.

I don't ask her what made her feel so inferior, I don't want to see her cry again, so we just walk in silence, side by side down the lowly lit streets. Her arm brushes against mine, and I can feel the slight rise of goose-bumps on her smooth skin, and I notice it's unusually chilly for a Summer night, and she's only wearing a short sleeve shirt and skirt.

"You're cold," it's more of a statement than a question. "Do you want my vest?" I ask.

"It's sleeveless," She glances at me, "How will it keep me warm?"

"Oh," my cheeks feel warm despite the low breeze blowing on my cheeks, and I feel like a blushing school-boy with his first crush. "Sorry."

Sakura gives a small smile, "Thank you anyways."

I tip my head into a single nod and continue walking. Realizing with each step we are getting closer to her door, and I will have to say goodnight soon, too soon, for I get the feeling I've made no real progress with her.

"That was very tricky by the way," she says as she tilts her head to look up at me. "How you played out that scene—you had everyone right where you wanted them."

I let my eyes glimpse her up and down, "Not everyone," I admit.

Shockingly enough, she doesn't blush.

"You also got away without telling truth," Sakura points out, her small smile returns to a single line on her lips.

"Ah," I wink at her. "But I didn't lie either."

Unless she wasn't really planning to stay with me for five days out of the week. Because if she's changed her mind, yeah, I'm a liar. Women do that to men though—they can make us honest, or they can make us dirty rotten liars.

Being with Sakura—I think she could help make me into a better man. But right now my judgment is saying that's because of the '_shock' theory_. If you shock someone for doing something wrong, their brain eventually learns not to associate with that kind of behavior again.

Only instead of using the method of shocking, I imagine Sakura would just punch me till I was unconscious.

Suddenly she's standing taller than me, and I realize we've reached her apartment, and she's on the steps of her porch.

"Thank you," she says for the second time tonight.

"Anytime," but I'm sure under any other circumstances, she would rather I not walk her home again. I'm still not the prince she's been waiting for.

"I'll see you tomorrow, be here around noon?"

I furrow my eyebrows, confused slightly, "Did I forget an appointment or… ?"

Sakura shakes her head, "If I'm going to move in with you for a few nights a week, I expect you to help me move."

My mouth drops a bit, and I feel like a fish gapping at water as I stare at her with skepticism as to whether or not she's actually agreeing to stay at my house.

"Since it was your idea," she points her finger at my chest.

"Noon it is," I agree, in complete and utter disbelief she keeps walking right where I want her.

She bends forward and places a quick kiss to my cheek, right on the red fang, the Inuzuka birthmark that curves along my cheek and my skin burns and tingles from the contact. And somehow it's more rewarding than the full on kiss she had placed on me outside the bar hours before.

"Goodnight," she whispers. And without waiting for me to reply, she's already walked inside, and locked the door behind her.

I'm more than just sure now, I'm absolutely positive—In no time at all, Haruno Sakura will fall in love with me. I don't even want to go home and try to sleep. I'm not sure I will be able to.

The sweet scent of honeysuckle lingers on my vest, and my thoughts keep drifting back to Sakura, and how in just a few hours, the whole Inuzuka complex will smell like her.

* * *

I arrived at noon just like I promised, but not alone. Of course Akamaru tagged along, as I usually don't go anywhere without him, and he was more than ecstatic to be going to Sakura's (though he's too big to actually fit comfortably in her apartment). And my mother insisted on joining us as well. A fact I think freaked Sakura out a little when she opened the door when we arrived.

"Inuzuka-san, you really didn't need to trouble yourself," Sakura says respectfully, but with an aura that still screams Alpha. And I find her much more appealing than the weaker form I had caught a glimpse of last night.

"Nonsense!" My mother insists as she folds the box flaps over and readies to pick up one of the last remaining boxes. "I'm enthralled you'll be joining us, and please, call me Tsume-san."

The command sounds strange to me, as my mother is always about respect and honorifics, she doesn't just let anyone call her by her name so fondly. And I'm a little suspicious at to why my mother looks so happy, and was so fixed about helping Sakura move.

There really aren't that many boxes, really Sakura and I could have handled everything ourselves in two trips. Most of the belongings Sakura has packed are her books, tons of which she has on healing and medicines. There are a few clothes, and fast and ready weapons, a few kunai daggers and throwing stars, but no real personal belongings and my mother was adamant that Sakura didn't need any blankets or bedding; that they would be provided for her at the Inuzuka compound.

"Now, Hana has prepared the guest room, but you are welcome to share Kiba's bed anytime," the grin on my mom's face has more of a resemblance to a bobcats than any kind of inu. And it's more than embarassing that my mother is trying to help get me laid.

Sakura's face turns three shades darker than her hair, "Um, that won't be necessary."

Akamaru bends down and rubs his head against Sakura's legs, distracting her from the playful hints my mother keeps throwing at her.

"One things for sure," My mother nods at my four-legged companion. "He'll probably be sharing a room with you."

Sakura smiles and rubs her fingers enthusiastically behind Akamaru's ear, "I don't mind at all. Do I, big guy? Nuh-uh."

I roll my eyes, slightly jealous at Akamaru's immediate connection with my mate. "All set?" I ask her, sounding slightly annoyed.

Sakura's oblivious to my jealousy. She glances about the few boxes she has set aside in her yard as if I sounded normal. "Yup, all set."

"Well then, shall we?" The hum of amusement comes from my mother.

She nods firmly, and turns to lock her door. "Thanks again for letting me stay, Tsume-san." Sakura picks up one of the larger boxes, and starts to walk alongside us. And something strikes me at this moment, that this feeling, having Sakura walk with my family and I, is absolutely right.

"Come now," My mother smiles at her and starts to sing: "Over the hills and through the woods, to grandmother's house we go… "

Sakura raises her eyebrow at me, and then spares a glance at my mom, "Umm… Tsume-san… " Sakura swallows a lump her in throat, "You're not a grandmother."

"Not yet," my mother flashes a canine tooth as she grins at Sakura like she's carrying a picnic basket full of treats.

And I suddenly realize I may have bitten off more than I can chew.

* * *

Author: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I have officially decided to turn Aka Zukin into a doujinshi (fanart manga inspired by someone elses work) since there is not enough KibaSaku art out there, and I think it would be fun to have some scenes from this story drawn out. But I will start posting it once the story is complete, just so I don't ruin anything.

Also, I hope Tsume didn't seem out of character. Kiba mentioned before how his sister and mother were thrilled that he imprinted on Sakura—I'm just trying to get the point across that Tsume accepts and welcomes Sakura, and understands what imprinting fully means, even if Kiba and Sakura still have a long way to go before they figure it out together. Plus, I see Tsume as being somewhat sadistic, and every parent loves the moment when their kids have offspring of their own, and see how hard it is to be a parent. I could see Tsume spoiling her grandchildren and sending them back to Kiba with a big grin on her face. Lol.

Thank you all once again for being so supportive. I really enjoy writing KibaSaku. I just think there are so many directions for this couple to go. And though I'm not close to being done with this story, I've already jotted down an idea for another KibaSaku fic. I plan to update The Uchiha Secret soon as well, I've just had to rewrite the newest chapter a few times because of the recent Naruto manga chapters. Lol.

Biiru—Japanese word for "beer."

Inu—Japanese word for "dog."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aka Zukin**

**

* * *

  
**

Living with Sakura was supposed to change my current ordeal with needing her so much, and alter my behavior from wanting to pummel every guy she so much as said 'hello' to. I was under the impression that by having her living and sleeping under the same roof, just one door down from mine; that I would see her before I went to sleep, when I woke up, and the hours in between our training, thus making me feel more secure about the imprint, and that no other male was closer to her than myself.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

It's been seventy-two hours since we moved Haruno Sakura in, and I have only seen her twice, for about ten minutes each.

Having her under the same roof was supposed to allow me to manipulate the circumstances of our changing relationship in my favor. Unfortunately, I haven't even managed to take two steps forward in the name of progress.

Because her work schedule changed again, Sakura's been getting up around two a.m. for her shift at the hospital that starts at three a.m. Followed by a quick nap, training with my sister, and then training with team seven next, in which case after she comes back for sleep; and I'm starting to feel a little bit like a stalker.

My mother comments on how she wishes Sakura would join us for dinner more, as she hasn't sat down with us for dinner since her first night here. If I didn't know any better, I would say my mother is more attached to Sakura than me. But the imprint makes that impossible. No one will ever be as attached to Sakura as I am.

Which is exactly why I trespassed into her room today; and as soon as I opened the door I was enveloped in her sweet scent. After dwelling happily in it, I had glanced around the room. I had suspected Haruno Sakura to be the obsessive compulsive, organized and neat primp girl that would have nothing out of order. Her own apartment and office at the hospital were very neat and clean, but so far she hadn't entered into that phase here. There were a few unpacked boxes sitting esque and out of place, her bed was unmade and some clothes were on the floor.

A reasonable explanation would be that she's been so busy with training and work that she hasn't found the time to organize anything. Or it could be that she doesn't plan on making her stay with us very long, and that dark thought unsettles me.

A book in one of the boxes catches my attention and I reach inside and pull it out. It's on herbs and healing. And the cover and pages look worn as if they had been read dozens of times, which indicates this is important to Sakura. And that thought makes my heart swell. It distracts me for a moment from my doubts, and because I'm so curious to see another piece that is making the puzzle that is Sakura come together, I decide to sit down and read it.

I head to the kitchen and fix myself something to munch on while I read. And once I sit down I'm completely enthralled by the book. Not because it's interesting—because it's not some graphic novel, or manga. It's completely academic and on any normal day I wouldn't read this if it was the only thing to do.

But it interested me, and I couldn't tare my eyes away from the moment I started reading the first page. I think it just had to do with the fact that it was hers; it smelled like her, it was something she was interested in, something she worked towards. And it gave me some sense of power mixed with wonder and awe as I held it in my hands, gazed over the same words Sakura's eyes probably read over and over until they were memorized, with my own.

"You're not going to win like this, you know."

I'm sitting at the table reading while enjoying my snack when the voice interrupts me. I turn to see my mother, because even though I recognize the voice, I half expected to see Shino, since she was sprouting what was becoming his favorite catch-phase lately.

"Win what?" I ask casually, looking up from Sakura's book.

"Tch," She shakes her head at me, displeased like usual. "I know what you two are trying to do."

My body stiffens, and I prepared myself for one of the biggest lectures since the time my mother caught me in my room with two females (just kissing while half undressed) when I was seventeen.

"What are we trying to do?" I can play dumb pretty well sometimes.

"Trying to find a way out of the imprint," she says with complete confidence, and I speculate Sakura has been asking her questions. Or at the very least, we let something slip in front of my _very_ perceptive mother.

I swallow the lump forming in my throat, "Look, I—"

My mother tilts her cup, seeming to look at how much of her beverage is left in her glass, "Course I know you are just using that as an excuse."

My hands feel shaky, and I fear I may drop the book soon, so I sit it down on my lap for the time being. "An excuse for what exactly?"

"To woo her," she replies, her self-assurance still in perfect place, represented and accompanied by the perfect tone.

And I know now without a doubt, you really can't keep anything from your mother. No matter what class ninja you are—you are not going to be able to keep a secret from the woman who gave birth to you.

"H-How did you… ?"

She lifts her head high, as if I've just questioned the ways of our clan, or challenged her authority, or better yet, challenged God himself, but her eyes display nothing but pride as she looks into my eyes. "You are my son, an Inuzuka… You will be clan leader. You know there is no way to break the imprint."

The need to ask whether or not I am doing the right thing rises from my chest to my throat, but I can't seem to form the courage to ask. Maybe because I don't really want to hear the answer.

She sits her glass back down on the table, and rises, "But it won't keep her here forever. If you waste your time, before you know it, she'll be moving back to her apartment."

I raised my eyebrow, "What are you suggesting?"

My mom smirks all too knowingly at me, "That you don't waste your time."

Her words register loud and clear, and I realize my mother's right, and I don't have the luxury of just sitting back and waiting for Sakura to fall head over heels in love with me. Heading to my room, I place Sakura's book on my nightstand, mentally promising to finish reading it later, and then I head to the other wing of the compound and knock on my big sister's lab room.

She opens the door, surprised to see me, "Kiba, what's up?"

I step inside and close the door behind me, rubbing my neck anxiously. "How's Sakura doing with the training?"

Hana narrows her eyes at me, but then seems to shake whatever theory she has away. "She's coming along, although lately… "

"Eh?" I stop rubbing my neck, suddenly more nervous about what Hana has to say, rather than what I have to ask. "What's wrong?"

Hana shrugs, "I'm just worried she's stretching herself too thin. She has good energy in the beginning, but by the time we're done here, she's exhausted."

I feel as though my stomach drops. And apparently, I look as worried as I feel because now my sister is in my personal space, examining me as if I'm one of her canine-patients.

"Hey-hey," Hana grasps my shoulders. "Calm down, I'm sure she just needs rest."

"Yeah," I agree, though her reassurance isn't as comforting as I lead on.

"So, what did you need?" She's quick for a change of topic, hoping that will ease whatever worries are in my head—but it doesn't.

Although I feel slightly flustered now, and glance to my left, focusing on a certain corner of the walls. "Um… I wanted to know… How to sweep a girl off her feet…" I steal a glimpse at her to see a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you asking me? You get girls all the time." I can't tell if she's confused, or just being cocky.

I take a long slow breath and exhale just as slowly, "Because I know how to… _Get_ women," I cough, feeling completely awkward, and I wish my parents had found the time after having Hana, to make me an older brother before creating me, that way it might be easier to go to him for advice on women rather than my big sister. "But I don't know how to… Romance her… " I admit.

Hana nods and seems to study me, "By _her_ you mean _Sakura-san_."

Coughing even louder, I murmur: "Erm… Yeah," in response.

"Well, show her you want to know her, and spend time with her, listen to her," Hana crosses her arms, "Do things that show you genuinely care for her."

That seemed almost too easy…

I arch an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Sakura doesn't need someone to protect her," Hana smiles at me as if she knows a secret, and the gesture and implication pisses me off slightly. "Sakura needs someone who will stand by and support her, just make sure you know the difference."

Now I felt like I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Our clan was known for being protective, possessive, we ran on pure animal instinct and nature most times. I didn't know how I was going to subdue these traits, especially since Sakura wouldn't even acknowledge the imprint—my claim over her.

"Thank you Oneesan," I smile at her, although I feel slightly more troubled now than when I first walked in.

Did I have enough time to make Sakura fall for me?

"Anytime," Hana returns the smile, and reaches out and ruffles my hair, even though I'm now taller than she is. "Otouto."

* * *

I exhaled slowly, trying to gain the courage to walk into the Yamanaka flowershop.

"The door's not going to invite you in no matter how long you stare at it," I hear the smart-ass comment from behind me.

I turn to see Shikamaru standing there, "What are you doing here?" The question slips out before I can think to stop it.

He raises his eyebrow at me, "Me? My girlfriend works here. What are you doing here?"

I shift my weight to the other leg as I try to stand nonchalantly, "Heh… Long story."

And of course, Shikamaru doesn't miss a beat, "One involving Sakura, I am guessing?" He gives me a questioning look even though he already knows the answer.

I nodded, "And I'm also guessing you informed Ino about our situation?"

Shikamaru glared at me in response, "That's all your fault."

My eyes widened in shock, "_My_ fault?" Now I'm confused.

"Yeah, because _you_ put the idea in her head that Temari-san wanted me," Shikamaru grumbled at me. "So when I _casually_ mentioned she should invite Sakura to come out with us because she's been so busy, she immediately started speculating I had a thing for _your_ wife."

I didn't need to look in the glass to know my face was turning as red as the roses in the nearby window, "S-She's not my w-wife… "

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Well basically, she is, right? You just haven't done the actual formal ceremony?"

I gulped, not entirely liking where the shadow-user was going with the conversation, "Technically… "

"Does she know that?"

I coughed, "That's kind of why I'm here."

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pants pockets by his sides, "Well, anyways, I had to make sure Ino knew I wasn't going after her friend, so yeah," he shrugs his shoulders like it was the most obvious answer, "I told her. But she won't tell anyone."

I stared at him with skepticism and complete doubt written all over my face.

He only narrowed his eyes at me, "She won't. That's why she wasn't drinking that night, she didn't want to blurt anything out accidentally."

"Eh?" My eyes widened once more, "So she's not pregnant?"

"P-Pregnant?" Shikamaru's face turned a dark crimson as his mouth fell agape. And my eyes are now drawn to a vein on his forehead that has begun to pulse in a rapid rhythm and before I can ask if he's okay, he's shoved me inside the flower shop. "Will you watch where you go making your assumptions!"

Ino appeared from under the counter, "What assumptions?"

Shikamaru's face darkened to another shade, "N-Nevermind."

"Okay," Ino, the ever-perfect, pretty blond, batted her eyelashes over her sky-blue eyes a couple of times at her boyfriend's obviously suspicious aura, and then turned to me. "And why are you here?"

I averted my eyes, "Uh… " It's not every day a playboy asks a girl for romantic advice, so needless to say I was having a bit of trouble forming words.

Shikamaru looked at me as if I was pathetic, before turning back to his girlfriend. "He's here about Sakura."

Ino didn't seem surprised, but she didn't turn her nose up in the air and shout: 'obviously,' like I had expected her to.

Instead she just turned to me, "What about her?" She asked in a relatively calm voice.

The spotlight was on me again, "W-Well… You see I was w-wondering… " I sighed, giving up completely, I decided to be completely honest about the situation. "You're Sakura's best friend," I stated to the blonde girl.

Ino kept her arms crossed as she regarded my words, "Of course I am, who else could possibly be a better friend to Forehead, other than me?"

There was the Ino I knew…

"Right… " My right eye twitched and I bit my tongue from saying too much. "Anyways, as her best friend, I need you to tell me what type of guy(s) Sakura likes."

Ino eyed me with suspicion for a minute, "And why do you need that information?"

Her tone struck the wrong note to my sensitive ears, "Because I do… And your best friend doesn't even know you've been in a relationship for over a year, so please, " I glanced at Shikamaru out of the corner of my eye to make sure he hadn't made any sudden moves to attack me for what I just threatened. He didn't seem phased, which means he was two steps ahead of me. Knowing I would make that move meant he knew what else was coming; "Help me… Woo Sakura."

Ino sighed, "I thought the Inuzuka imprint… "

I gave a small smile, but reflected no true happiness with it, "Ah… Sakura's having a harder time accepting it at the moment… "

Ino nodded, "She is thick headed… " She exhaled then, "Okay. I'll help you."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Ino waved me off, "Just keep your mouth shut."

Nodding, I gave my word not to mention her relationship with Shikamaru. But I did mention they shouldn't wait much longer to tell everyone. A secret like that lasting over a long period of time never has a good outcome.

"Okay, first things first… Sakura likes her men tall, dark, and handsome." Said Ino as she continued arranging a bunch of pink and orange flowers in a vase.

"Okay, check," Nodding, I grinned despite myself.

Ino blinked for a minute, and then gave a small laugh, "Right… Anyways… "

I wanted to argue with her, but then I realized that although she liked the Uchiha when she was younger, she was with Shikamaru now. Literally—he was still in the flower shop with us, so I doubted it would be a good time to argue about her taste in men, though Shikamaru was a great guy (definitely better than the Uchiha).

"Sakura's attracted to strong men," Ino continued, and I just nodded and mentally checked another 'yes' in my favor. I am an alpha male after all.

She went on and on with dozens of lists consisting of, "Listen to her," and "Don't look at other women—this let's her know you're only interested in her," and "Clean boys are better than dirty boys." Ino's advice was much more detailed than my sister's, and I thought for sure she would go on forever. By the time we reached the double digits of Ino's advice column, I was leaning on the counter, trying to keep myself from yawning.

Ino turned the vase as she began stuffing some green into the bouquet. "If she had to chose between a sensitive man who had no problem showing his affections for her, or a human ice cube, Sakura would probably pick the human ice cube."

This caught my attention and I raised my eyebrow at this, "Why? I thought girls wanted the caring, sensitive boyfriend?"

"Wrong," replied Shikamaru as he interrupted us from across the room. His eyes were closed as though he was bored and not paying attention to a word we said.

"Because the human ice cube is more sure of himself—he doesn't need to flaunt over her, he knows he loves her, and he knows she knows it, and that's enough."

I grunted and crossed my arms, not pleased with the sudden mental image of the Uchiha and Sakura…

"But don't be too cocky—or else you'll only piss her off, girls are like that." Ino warned, and I sensed Shikamaru wasn't stupid enough to agree or disagree to that double-edged statement.

My head was starting to hurt with the double negatives. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was getting later, and that Sakura should be heading back to the Inuzuka compound for her rest before her next shift at the hospital.

I stood up straighter, getting ready to leave, "Any last advice?"

Ino beamed at me, "Just be yourself."

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

* * *

Grasping the doorknob, I slowly turned it and entered the house; silently hoping Sakura was either home and out of her room, or about to walk in right behind me.

I wasn't waiting by the door per say… But since I couldn't pick up a new wave of her scent, I determined she hadn't been home recently.

Rounding the corner, my sister entered the room. "Ah, Kiba, you're back… " She blinked, "Is there a reason you're just standing in front of the door?"

"Not really," I shrugged nonchalantly. "How was training with Sakura?"

"Eh, she came home right after you left earlier."

I mentally smacked myself for having going out to seek further advice.

"She's feeling a little under the weather, so we cancelled training so she could catch a few extra hours of sleep before her next shift at the hospital."

Hana must have seen the panic written clear across my face, because my heart was pounding and I felt incredibly nauseas.

She waved her hands frantically in front of me, "No-no. I'm sure it's not serious," my sister tried to comfort me. "She was just looking a little more tired than usual and she's probably just exhausted from work and training."

Imprinted Inuzuka's are known to be protective, possessive, and always on guard. As an imprinted Alpha, my entire being was shaking from the inside out.

"Y-You're sure? Maybe we should take her to the hospital… "

"Kiba!" My sister grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "Sakura-san's a medic, don't you think she would take care of herself if she thought she was sick?"

That was an easy question—No.

Because, from many years of observation, I knew one thing about Haruno Sakura: Sakura always put other's needs first. Whether that was the Uchiha, team seven, her patients—the village, it didn't matter. She would continue to push herself until she collapsed. And I would not tolerate that.

As an Alpha I had to take care and look after everyone in my clan, and now that meant Sakura as well.

I pushed passed my sister without another word and headed straight for Sakura's room. My mother once scolded me when I was younger because I had entered Hana's room without permission. My mother told me that it was not polite, and that I should never do it again. And until now, I hadn't entered a girl's room without permission.

But this was my house, and Sakura was my mate, so by relation, I wasn't breaking any rules.

I threw the door open and immediately noticed how Sakura's honeysuckle scent wasn't as lively as it normally was, the first indication that something was wrong. My eyes scanned the room for her pink hair. She was resting on top of the covers on her bed, in a white tank top and pair of black shorts. I scowled immediately and moved over to her bedside. Placing my hand over her forehead, I confirmed the fever I was scared she might have.

Her skin was hot as it connected with mine. My fingers felt like I had just been walking in the Snow country in comparison to the heat seeping from her skin, which suggested she had been sunbathing in Suna. What she needed was to be submerged deep under her blankets, where she could sweat most of it out.

I pulled my hand away and stared down at her face. Her chapped lips were parted and she was panting lowly, her eyes tightly closed. Her skin was naturally paler than most, as if she were royalty. But at the moment, it looked unhealthy, and I wondered how Hana had thought this was merely exhaustion.

Slipping my arm along her hips to her lower back, I began to tug her to the edge of her bed. She protested with little resistance and low grunts, a side effect of the fever, I'm sure.

Once I had her to the edge, I leaned her body against mine while I used my free hand to tug the blankets open for her. Laying her back down on the bed, I started to pull the comforter over her when she shoved my hand away.

"No… " She objected with pink furrowed eyebrows above her still closed eyes. "Too hot."

To me she seemed to imitate a child—and it dawned on me that this is probably what our children will behave like when they have a fever. I almost choked at the thought, except that before I had noticed it, my heart had stopped at the daydream and my chest swelled with an intake of breath I didn't remember holding.

I shrugged it off and exhaled slowly, trying to pull the blankets over Sakura's body once more.

"No… " She kicked at them.

My eye twitched in annoyance. "You have to—you're sick, you need to sweat this out." I wanted to holler at her, but instead my voice came out much more gentler than I had anticipated.

She made a small noise that sounded like whining or moaning. I wasn't even sure whether or not she was one-hundred percent conscious.

I bit my lip, "You know… The best way to sweat out a fever is through skin to skin contact with another body." I was unsure whether or not I should try it.

My instincts were screaming at me too—that it was the proper thing for an Alpha to do to take care of its mate.

Before I could make up my mind however, Sakura's hands collapsed over the blankets and sheets as she tugged them up to her neck, puffing her cheeks out while she pouted like an academy student.

I had to suppress my laughter at this.

This was the same nurse that had put me through a wall a few months back.

Before I could register another thought, Sakura slipped her hand over mine.

"Tell me a story," she murmured into her pillow so lightly I could barely make out her words.

I stared at her then, taking everything in. From her short pink hair that traipsed over the white pillowcase like cherry blossoms fell over picnic blankets on a warm spring day, to the way her small hand fit into mine gently. The room was so quiet, I could only hear my heart thumping against my ribs as I drew her completely in.

She was completely irresistible to me, even while unconscious and sick. And my gut told me this wasn't just because of the imprint. Deep down inside, I knew it was something more.

Sighing, I ran my freehand through her hair, tucking a strand of her rosette hair behind her ear, "Once upon a time… "

* * *

Author: Ha! Sorry this was so late, believe me I'm ashamed of myself. But I ran into some personal issues within this past month that required my full attention, or distracted me. I apologize, and just to let you know, the next chapter will be updated faster (excluding Crumpet04, has anyone noticed a pattern to my usual updates?). I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't much KibaSaku action in this—but I promise they'll be more in the next chapter.

I really appreciate everyone's feedback. Especially the comments on the story being from Kiba's point of view. I've never written a fanfic from first-person before, so I'm glad you think it's successful so far. I also really appreciate the reviews about how when you came across this fic, you weren't into KibaSaku—but you're enjoying the story surprisingly. It makes me feel good, and I really appreciate it. Thank you.

Also!—I created a KibaSaku community on livejournal. It's still under-construction as my personal life has been crazy, but please join if you're interested! It's under Alpha_Pairing. Thanks again!

And the last note, this story has inspired me, that when it's finished I will do a side-story, about how Shikamaru and Ino became a couple before **Aka Zukin**. The story is called "**Nemureru mori no bijo**" which translates to "Sleeping Beauty" in English. I'm looking forward to writing it.

Oneesan--Big sister.

Otouto--Little brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned my Masashi Kishimoto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aka Zukin**

* * *

There was a stiff pain residing in my neck when I shifted in my sleep, and it stirred me from my subconscious dreams of honeysuckle scented wild fields. I frowned at the uncomfortable feeling as I lifted my head from the side of Sakura's bed and tried to turn my neck.

That was the last time I was going to sleep sitting up on the floor, with my upper body draped over a bed.

I was about to rub my neck in an attempt to massage some of the tension out when I noticed a pale hand smaller than mine clung to one of my hands ruthlessly. My eyes followed the path of skin up the arm and to the owner that still rested with her eyes tightly closed. Even in sleep she looked exhausted and I didn't need to take her temperature to know she was still fighting the fever.

The smell of her sweat was practically soaked into the sheets, and I could still smell the same scent I detested when I was forced to go into the hospital. I don't know how to describe it—but I know it means Sakura's ill. It's a faint smell, and not particularly strong or harsh, so my senses acknowledge she's not in immediate danger. But she still needs to be taken care of. No matter how much she protests.

And I don't want to pull my hand from her grasp, I'm inwardly thrilled that subconsciously, she's more attached to me than she leads on, and I'm not ready to let go of this moment.

But I remind myself I have to do what's best for Sakura. And that takes importance over selfish moments.

I want to squeeze her hand one last time, but I don't for fear that I might wake her. Instead I slide my hand free from her grip slowly and carefully, until it's free. She stirs a bit, but remains asleep.

Pushing back off my heels, I stand up straight and crack my neck, rubbing the back of it and cursing myself for just not climbing in bed with her last night. As I conclude she was probably too sick to kick me out herself anyways.

Tip-toeing to her window, I closed the blinds before the rising sun could wake her with it's persistent rays of shine, and then I headed for the door, cautiously trying not to make a sound. Opening it gently, I turned back to steal one last glance at Sakura.

And she looks just as pretty sick, as she does healthy.

Shutting the door quietly behind me, I sighed and headed to the kitchen. It was still dark outside, the sun hadn't completely rose above the horizon and I needed to be able to see what was in stock in our fridge and cupboards. I turned on the light, not surprised to see my mother at the snack bar, drinking her morning coffee before her training or patrol.

She turned to me when I flicked the light switch, "You're up early for your run." Her eyes looked me up and down, "Are those the clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

I padded my feet over to the cupboards opening them, and then the fridge. "I stayed in Sakura's room last night."

"Oh?" My mouth tried to hide her smirk by taking a drink from her mug.

"She's sick," I informed her, taking away any images she might be having about me _'not wasting my time…'_

"That's a shame," she retorted sounding as shocked as I was last night upon the discovery.

"Yeah," I turned to her. "Do we have anything to make miso soup?"

Other parents would probably make the soup themselves, or suggest purchasing it from a restaurant. But my mother knew where I was coming from. She and my father had imprinted, and she knew the extents a mate would go to for another.

"I don't think we do," she stood, placing her empty cup in the sink. "Did you want me to pick up the ingredients while I'm out?"

I shook my head, "Thanks, but I'll just go. I've got a few errands to run anyways." I didn't really want to run them. I didn't want Sakura to wake up without me here, but I had to run them for her, so my absence was necessary. "Is Hana awake?"

"I believe she's already left for her shift at the vet, she said she had an early surgery."

I definitely didn't want Sakura waking up completely alone and unattended. Especially since, with her track record, she was more than likely to ignore my request to stay in bed.

So I did the next best thing.

* * *

I could feel Shino's glare through his sunglasses, "Why are you here again?" He asked me.

It had taken ten determinably loud knocks on his bedroom door for it to finally open and I was greeted with a pillow practically shoved down my throat.

Shino never publicly complained, and to many people, he was calm and rational. But not many people had ever had to wake him up, so I was on the lucky receiving end of knowing his behavior regarding early mornings.

"I need someone to make sure Sakura doesn't leave her room," I muttered, trying to pluck the remaining feathers from my mouth.

"I know you said the imprint seemed one-sided and you were going to make her fall for you—" Shino patted my back as if to comfort me. "But I don't think Stockholm syndrome is the best strategy to go with regarding Sakura."

"Haha," I glared at him in response. "Aren't you witty considering you're only half awake?"

Shino waved his hand as if to excuse me, "Half awake and going back to bed, to be more precise."

I let out a low growl, "Come on, Sakura's sick and I need someone to watch her while I go to the market."

Shino yawned, "Take her to the hospital if she's sick."

"She's not that sick, but I don't want her out of bed." I avoided my eyes to the floor, "You're the only male I trust with her."

Scratching his head, I could tell I was beginning to get to him slightly. "… Ask Hinata to watch her."

My frustration was at its limit, something he could probably notice in my voice. "Would you please just do this for me?"

He sighed, "Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to baby-sit for you every time you need to run off somewhere, okay?"

"Thanks," I nodded in agreement and finally felt my shoulders relaxing a bit. "She's in her room, just one door down from mine. My mom's waiting for you to get there before she leaves. Sakura's not to leave her room. There is water, tea, and orange juice, and I will be back with food. And I'll see you when I get back."

The corner of his mouth twitched and I could see a protest starting to form before he could voice it. So I took off immediately. There were still a couple of stops I needed to make before I went to the market.

I ran off as fast as I could, counting this as my daily run, because I would be too busy taking care of Sakura to take Akamaru out for a run later. I only didn't bring him with me because it was a natural habit for an Inuzuka male to leave his companion to guard his mate in times like these.

Sprinting up the stairs, I nearly trampled a Kunoichi on my way up to the Hokage's office. The guard and assistant were hesitant on me going in unannounced and without an appointment, but as it turns out, if you mention the situation concerns the Hokage's apprentice, they let you in pretty quick. Which was lucky for them, because my blood was already boiling and as far as my instincts were concerned, they were getting in the way with me taking care of Sakura.

When I entered the Hokage's office, she raised her eyebrow at me, "Kiba? What is it this time? Sakura still not handling the imprint?"

"Eh, well, no…" I cleared my throat and bowed formally, this was the first time I wasn't in here making goofy comments or complaints while being handed down a mission. "I want you to give Haruno a few days off from the hospital. She's worked herself into exhaustion, and she needs her rest."

I admit now how nervous I was. This woman was the Hokage over one of the greatest nations in history. She had taught Sakura her strength. And speaking to her in regards to Sakura felt as though I was talking to one of her parents, rather than a teacher. Perhaps part of that is because Sakura's parents had died in the Akatsuki attack on Konoha a few years ago, so naturally the two people you had to go through involving Sakura were Hatake Kakashi, and the Fifth Hokage.

But I had barely even spoke the last time I met with her. My mother and I had come to explain the imprinting situation, and all I could really do then, was answer her questions. How did you tell someone you _had_ to mate with someone they practically raised? It was one of the most awkward situations of my life. This one now, was batting a close second.

Now she eyed me quietly for what seemed like a few minutes before speaking. "Sakura doesn't work herself into exhaustion—she's a medic, she knows better." Her eyebrow raised up again, "… Or does she have a certain condition you brought on?"

I nearly choked on the saliva I had at the back of my throat at the Hokage's insinuation. I _wished_ Sakura was that complaint. But I wasn't about to mention that to the woman who taught Sakura to put people through walls.

"No, Hokage-sama," I refused to let her comment fluster me as I spoke. "Between her double training and her shifts at the hospital, I believe she's exhausted herself and her chakra."

Tsunade grinned at me, "Okay then. Why do you need me? Sakura could just call of herself."

I gave her a hard stare as if we weren't talking about the same girl—because as far as I knew, we weren't.

I licked my dry lips, a nervous habit, "With all do respect, Hokage-sama, we both know Sakura's not going to call off herself." The fact that Sakura hadn't moved from my side and continued to work on me after our mission proved that much. "The only way she's going to stay home and rest is if you order her to."

The Hokage smirked at me then, "Indeed." She looked as though she had to ask me another question, and because she had yet to fully grant Sakura a week off, I continued to stand up straight, awaiting orders. Her hand went to a drawer on the right side of her desk and she pulled out a scroll or two and began to scribble down.

I remained standing without saying a word, not wanting to interrupt.

Finally she looked up from her handy work and began to roll one of the scrolls up. She handed it out in front of me, "Give this to Sakura when she wakes up—she'll understand my orders."

I took the scroll in my hand, "Thank you."

She nodded, "I'll send the other one to the hospital to alert the staff… Where are you going next?"

I looked up from the scroll in my hand, "The market, we didn't have anything to make soup, and I'm not comfortable purchasing it when—"

The Hokage laughed, cutting me off any further, "I can't picture someone having to take care of her for a change." Her laughter reached her eyes and her amusement was pulled into a smile on her lips, "Take good care of my student."

Nodding and bowing one last time, and I then excused myself from her office. I grinned as I jumped down the flight of stairs. Something about the smile she gave me felt like she was giving me permission to court Sakura. And that made me feel invincible. I didn't waste any time from there. I rushed to the market, avoiding the women and men walking on the streets at a slow pace.

I bought onions, mushrooms and tofu at the same vendor, a small old woman who knew what I needed the ingredients for immediately, and also kept insisting that my pregnant wife needed something with less salt. No matter how much I denied that my wife wasn't pregnant, she didn't change her lecture. Giving up, I just smiled and thanked her after paying. Then I headed down at another block, and purchased the seaweed from a middle-aged fisherman.

With the bags of ingredients fully collected and in my hands, I was just heading home when I passed the Yamanaka flower shop. I knew Shino would probably give me an extra beat down in training for taking any longer today, but I couldn't help but think how nice it would be for Sakura to wake up with some flowers by her bedside.

One thing I could often recall was that Sakura was always the first person to bring someone flowers when ever they were in the hospital, injured or sick. She had given Rock Lee a flower when he was hospitalized while taking the Chuunin exams, and that was only after knowing him for a short period of time. It wasn't required of a doctor or nurse to do that for any patient, but even if Sakura didn't know them beyond a professional level, she still did the thoughtful task.

Strong and gentle.

I was beginning to see why the imprint in my bloodline had activated to her presence.

So I decided to make one last stop, and I entered the shop. The bell rang when I opened the door and Ino looked up from the bouquet she was creating, probably for another sick party.

"Don't tell me my advice didn't work," she placed her hands on her hips.

I shook my head, "Didn't get a chance to try any of it out actually."

She raised her eyebrow, "Then why are you here?"

It occurred to me, before this situation with Sakura, I had never really stepped into the Yamanaka flower shop, other than buying my mother or sister flowers on their birthday. And if my hands weren't busy holding the bags from my earlier shopping, I would probably be scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Well, Sakura's not feeling well, and so while I was out," I broke eye contact for a second and my eyes lingered on the white tile of the shop floor. Despite working with flowers and everything, it was really clean, no mud—but it's not like they dug them straight up from underneath the tile, so really it shouldn't have surprised or interested me as much. But I didn't feel comfortable talking about Sakura to people other than my family and Shino.

"And I thought I would pick her up some flowers… " I returned my gaze to hers.

She pursed her lips, "Hmm… " She hummed, "That's interesting… "

She didn't go into detail about what exactly was interesting about our conversation. "How sick is she?" Her features slipped from curious to worried.

"She should be fine with bed rest," I replied, and the look she gave me in reply was pretty much a _"good luck with that."_

Ino moved from behind the counter, "Do you know what type of flower or arrangement you'd like to give her?"

"Uh… " I glanced around the shop, taking in all the pink, purple, red, blues, and yellows. Normally I would probably turn to my nose to sort this out. But unfortunately being in a shop like this, it was bombarded with the heavy scents, and they all blended into one over abounding smell that was bound to give me a headache if I stayed in here for too long.

I thought of Sakura's name meaning and snapped my fingers in my mind, "How bout some cherry blossoms?"

Ino laughed at me, "They bloom in spring, we're at the end of summer. Can you pick another one?"

I took another look around, "I don't want to give her… Red roses."

Ino seemed surprised by this, "Why's that?"

I chewed on my lip, "I don't want her to feel like… I'm trying to push this, or woo her when she's sick. I just want her to know I was thinking about her."

The blonde grinned, "I think I can pick something out for you."

I sighed inwardly, thankful that the decision was no longer completely mine.

She pulled out a medium sized crystal clear vase, "Did you want just one type of flower, or an arrangement of different kinds?"

"Different kinds," I knew that answer instantly. "I don't want them to be something anyone would just give her."

"Oh trust me," Ino's smirk made me feel nervous again. "They'll definitely be different than what she normally receives."

Something told me I should be suspicious of the blonde's behavior, but I didn't have time. While grabbing the flowers she began to cut and arrange them, at the same time asking me why I had the bags of food.

Once she realized I was planning on cooking for Sakura, her grin only widened. I decided to ignore it and focus more on the composition of flowers and colors she was creating. They were very pretty. There was one that was white and pink, another was pink, with a darker shade of pink outlining the petals. Some blue and purple flowers, and one white shaped like a five-pointed star.

I had often heard the girls in the academy talk about how flowers were an art, as well as a deadly weapon that could be used to mask a poison or weapon. All I could think about while looking at the the display that she was making for Sakura was they were perfect for her.

"Do you like them?" She asked, looking up from her artwork.

My eyes danced over the colors once more, and I felt a swell of pride, despite not having to pick them out. "Yes, they're flawless."

Ino nodded, "Good. What color ribbon would you like?"

"White?" I glimpsed over the white flowers that accented the deeper colors. "Or is that too much white?"

She smiled, "No I think it's perfect." She tugged the ribbon out and pulled it around the neck of the vase, tying and completing it.

Just then Yamanaka Inoichi came in from the greenhouse, "Ino, did you happen to finish Miss Suzume's order?" He glanced between Ino and myself, and the flowers she had arranged for me. "Inuzuka… What are you doing here?" A vein above his right eyebrow seemed to throb. "You're not here trying to pick up my lovely daughter are you?" His hand seemed to move to his lower back as if to draw a sword at any moment.

Sheer panic coursed through me, no wonder Shikamaru and Ino hadn't told anyone about their relationship. I shook my head, putting up my hands holding the bags, "No, no! You've got the wrong idea! I'm picking up flowers! Flowers!"

"Dad," Ino sighed. "Calm down. Kiba's got a girl, he's picking up flowers for her now."

He seemed to back down a bit, but his frown remained in place like he didn't believe us. "And who is this _'girl'_ you speak of?"

Yeah—he didn't believe us.

"He's _quite_ attached to Sakura," Said Ino with a smug look on her face. She seemed proud of my imprint.

"Oh?" Yamanaka Inoichi relaxed his shoulders. "Haruno Sakura?"

There was more than one Sakura?

"Yeah dad, Forehead girl."

His eyes moved over the flowers again, "So it's pretty serious?"

"Doesn't get much more serious than this," I admitted the truth.

He smiled now, "Good—because imprint or not you were not running off with the Inuzuka boy, young lady." He pointed his finger at his daughter.

Ino's shoulders slumped forward, "Is anyone ever going to be good enough for you?"

"Yes, just not today," He replied.

Watching them interact, I began to wonder if this was a normal father-daughter relationship, or if Yamanaka Inoichi just had a daughter-complex. I thought of the distant future, years from now, after Sakura and I had gotten used to the imprint, and possibly had a daughter of our own, with her same rosette hair and earth-shattering green eyes, and need for fairytales at bedtime. How would I feel when she grew up and imprinted? Could anyone ever be good enough for her?

I wasn't so sure anymore that Inoichi had a daughter-complex. It seemed like a natural feeling.

Something that was slightly troubling though, was I couldn't seem to stop picturing my future with Sakura lately.

I set the money down on the counter, interrupting their argument, "Thanks for the flowers Ino, but I have get home before Sakura wakes up."

"Oh, going to surprise your lady, eh?" Inoichi gave me a thumbs-up and I wondered if he and Maito Gai had ever been classmates or friends.

"It's not like that dad," Ino's hands were on her hips again. "Sakura's actually sick right now."

"What a shame," I heard Inoichi say while I moved one of the bags to my other hand while I reached for the vase. "She's going to miss the summer festival tonight."

I remembered the conversation Sakura and Tenten had at the bar a few nights ago. And how she was looking forward to it. I felt sorry that she wouldn't be able to go and enjoy the activities, the food, or the fireworks.

Then I remembered how Naruto had been pushing Sakura and the Uchiha-bastard to go together… And I wasn't glad she was missing it because she was sick, but I was glad it meant I got the opportunity to spend it with her.

So I turned back around to Ino (who was still bickering with her father)—deciding to make one more stop before heading back to the compound. And I didn't know who was more likely to hit me first when I arrived home, Shino, or Sakura? Either way, when I walked through that door, I was bound to be the prey.

* * *

Author: I know there was no KibaSaku action in this chapter. But I had a deadline to produce this, and it ended here at ten pages, and I need to make sure this isn't rushed. But the next chapter is practically all KibaSaku. And I hope you enjoyed this anyways. Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are seriously awesome, I never expected this kind of feedback. And I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this as much as me.

And if you use livejournal, please look up **Alpha_Pairing** and join the **KibaSaku community**. I was hoping to get enough members so we could all start posting drabbles and graphics and expand the pairing frontal.

Miso soup—Japanese soup consisting of onions, mushrooms, tofu, seaweed, and water-broth.

Stockholm syndrome—where the victim gets feelings for their kidnapper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other character therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aka Zukin**

* * *

Luckily, I've arrived home before noon—meaning Shino can go home and snooze for a few more hours instead of killing me, for taking him away from his valuable sleep. I tiptoe as I approach the door with four bags in each of my hands. I'm praying he doesn't have a sneak attack planned for me the moment I walk in the door. The last thing I would want to do is trip over some wire at the bottom of the entrance and come crashing in, destroying everything I've purchased, while possibly waking Sakura. Though it's more than likely she's awake and helped rig the ambush, waiting with my teammate at this moment, for my arrival.

Opening the door, I immediately glance down, relieved to see no visible trap. I walk under the arch and close the door behind me with my foot. The noise causes Shino to pop his head up from the couch, and Akamaru's head rises from the floor.

"Sorry it took so long," I smile nervously. "Is she awake?"

Shino doesn't threaten or curse me, which I speculate he's just going to enjoy the rampage Sakura will let loose on me.

"Yeah, she's awake," he confirms my suspicions. "Or maybe she's asleep again, either way she's in her room."

I raised my eyebrow with curiosity and I am immediately alert, "How did you manage to keep her in her room all this time?"

He stands up from the couch, yawning while stretching his arms over his head, "I told her if she tried to leave, my bugs in her room would eat what chakra she had, meaning she would not be able to knock you out when you came home."

"Gee," I rolled my eyes, not the least bit thrilled. "Thanks," I throw the word at him sarcastically.

He yawns again, ignoring me and heads for the door, "No problem, see you later." He calls as he walks to the door. He pauses before opening, considering the information he just disclosed to me, "Well, _maybe_." And then he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I don't waste anytime, because I know once Sakura realizes Shino's bugs are gone, she's going to storm out of her room and give me a piece of her mind. I head to the kitchen and place the bags on the counter, Sakura's flowers out of sight and in the fridge for now, and then I pull a pot out of the cupboards. Filling it with water and setting it on the stove, turning it on high to boil the water.

I barely get the vegetables out before Sakura emerges from her room, charging at me while pointing her finger in my direction.

"Where do you get off telling me, no—" Her finger pokes my chest. "Having someone watch and keep me here against my will!?" She's red in the face and clearly out of breath.

I grasp her hand and pull it from my chest, while my other hand reaches out to touch her forehead. My deduction is confirmed; she still has a fever.

"You're sick," I tell her. "You should be resting."

She blinks for a moment, and then frowns at me. "Like hell. I have a job to do, Kiba. I can't just stay in bed because you want me to."

I inhale slowly, trying to remain calm as to not set her off and have her ignore my orders just to spite me. "Not today you don't. I spoke to the Hokage, and she informed the hospital you would be out sick until you were well rested."

I can see the fire ignite in her eyes at my words. She clearly doesn't like that I have taken some charge in her life (as no alpha female would be okay with it), and I suspect she's not used to having anyone step in.

I cannot recall her parents, and I know since their deaths, she has pretty much been on her own as far as making decisions and taking care of herself. Not to mention she's stubborn and wouldn't ask for help even if she was suffocating and turning blue in the face.

"You. Did. _What?_" She grounds out the words between her teeth, and if I thought she was mad before, she's positively seething now.

But I continue to hold my stance, "You heard me." I cross my arms across my chest, "And it's not a request Sakura, it's an order."

Her green eyes follow me up and down, trying to estimate whether or not she has enough energy to either throw me over her shoulder or punch me through another wall.

I don't give her the chance to. Moving beside her, I reach to the snack bar and pull out the scroll the Hokage had handed me a few hours ago.

She eyes me for a second before taking it, then noticing the seal, she opens it and begins to read silently.

"And as you can read, she clearly stats that means no practices or training as well," I tell her over my shoulder as I turn my attention back to the stove, where the water is finally boiling.

"You can't keep me here against my will," she tells me with little conviction or defiance in words, leading me to believe she doesn't quite mean it, and I believe she doesn't have it in her today to fight me off.

I don't reply—there is no need to argue. Because between the two of us, I am stronger at the moment, and she doesn't need to be reminded of that until she steps out of line and disobeys

"If you want to leave while you're sick, and possibly worsen your condition, go ahead," my attention is completely on the water as I turn it down and turn to cut the vegetables. "I'll just drag you back here," I promise, pulling out one of the knives and while reaching for the mushrooms. Looking up for a second, I steal a glimpse of her.

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and huffs, puffing out her cheeks. It's a sign that she concedes, but of course, not without demands, "Fine. But I will need a book from my office if I'm to stay here for who knows how long." She rolls her eyes at me as everything I've been doing today was to my benefit.

I continue to chop the mushrooms into pieces, "That's fine, but it will have to wait till after I've finished making lunch, and naturally, until someone else is home to make sure you don't try to escape." Next I pull up the onions for their turn under the knife.

"That's fine, but I already gave you my word—" Sakura closes her eyes and sniffs the air, and I wonder if staying with us has possibly begun to rub off on her. I can only hope that's the case. "What are you making?"

Without looking up from my task I tell her, "Miso soup."

Sakura seems to waver for a second, "… You're making it for me?" Her eyes are wide with shock.

As soon as the last bit of the onion is chopped, I lift my eyes to hers. "Of course, who else would I be making it for?"

Her jade eyes slide to look at the left corner side of the snack bar, "You don't need to go to so much trouble." I think it's the softest I've heard her speak since last night, and I'm almost convinced all her anger for me from earlier has faded—_almost_.

"It's no trouble," I argue, waiting for her eyes to return to mine. And when they do, I don't blink or yield under her gaze, "I want to. I want to take care of you Sakura."

Her face is flushed again, and she starts to pull back one of the stools at the snack bar. Moving to her side as fast as possible, I place my hand over hers to stop her, "You should go back to your room and lay down. I will bring you a bowl when it's finished."

She opens her mouth for a minute, and then closes it, deciding not to disagree. Instead she nods, and walks around me and back to her room.

My gut feeling says she'll stay there, but I'm not willing to risk her going out the window. I give a low whistle, and within seconds Akamaru is by my side. Walking back over to the sink, I open up the bottom cupboard and pull out one of his favorite dog biscuits.

"Do me a favor boy," I say while holding the treat it front of him. "Go lay down in Sakura's room. And let me know the instant she gets up."

Akamaru nods, understanding me perfectly, and then he completes the bargain by licking his chops.

"Good boy," I fling the treat into the air and he jumps up and catches it, devouring it within seconds before going to Sakura's side.

Now that everything else seems to be taken care of, I turn back to the stove. The seaweed is next to be cut, but first to be put placed in the hot water. Next I add the tofu, onions and mushroom, with a dash of seasonings. Stirring occasionally to make sure everything goes smoothly.

It takes a little longer than expected for the tofu to completely finish cooking. And once it's cooled down a bit, I reach for a spoon, scooping a helping with plenty of each ingredient, into a large bowl.

With my free hand I reach over for a glass of water I had prepared for Sakura, as part of making sure she stays hydrated.

I don't knock, I barely have a free-hand to open her door, and I'm a ninja, I haven't been practicing to be a waiter or something.

She's sitting up with her back against her pillows, while her blankets are tucked tightly around her.

"It smells good," She gives a warm smile.

"I hope it tastes good—but the important thing is you eat it all." After placing the glass of water on her nightstand by her bed, I turn to slowly hand her the bowl. "Be careful, it still might be too hot."

Sakura nods, the second time today she's willingly to be so compliant. She picks up the spoon slowly, scooping some of the soup; she brings it to her lips and blows air on it gently. After a few breaths, she pushes the spoon past her pink lips, and swallows the spoonful.

The room temperature seems to have suddenly increased as I watch her eat. I fight off a blush before it can rise to my skin, and I'm thankful I didn't insist on feeding her myself.

"It's really good," Sakura muttered between mouthfuls.

My lips press upwards as I can only manage to smile at her. My feelings are very complex right now. I'm feeling a mixture of pride, love, and anxiety.

"What book did you need from your office?" I finally ask her as she sips the small remainder of soup that remains in her bowl.

"It's the only black book in my collection," she replies before taking her last sip.

I raise my eyebrow, wondering why exactly she couldn't just give me the title of the book. I push down the urge to ask as she hands me the bowl.

"Thank you," she smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Those deep jade pools are heavy, and once again she is tired.

Once the bowl is in my hands she takes a sip of the water from her nightstand and then begins to snuggle underneath the blankets, suppressing a yawn as best as she can.

"Make sure to keep drinking plenty of fluids," I pull the blankets up to her neck, making sure she's completely tucked inside. "And make sure to keep covered. I don't want to come in here and find you've kicked the blankets off again.

"You're leaving?" Her tone is surprised, and she seems to want to protest, but regardless of my answer, she won't.

"I was going to see if you wanted another bedtime story… " I can't submerge my grin from forming as I recall the way she had clinged to me last night like a child.

Her cheeks puff out again, but she ignores my comment, "It's hot."

I can tell any second now she's about to kick one of the blankets off. "Keep covered." I remind her. "Would you like a cold cloth for your head?"

Her answer is a small nod. Thankfully the washroom is just down the hall, and I'm back with a cold rag on her head before she can remove her blankets or escape.

She exhales in relief once the damp cloth is placed on her head.

"How does that feel?"

"Perfect."

I watch her for a few more minutes, just to make sure she drifts off to sleep as easily as possible. And once her breathing is even and normal, and collect the bowl, and spoon and head back to the kitchen. Glimpsing down at the bowl, I notice the only thing left, is every mushroom that was probably in her bowl.

The laughter bubbled in my throat, "No mushrooms then." I promised, with a mental note to make sure to never serve Sakura anything with mushrooms again.

After placing the remainder of the soup in the fridge, I grab the vase of flowers I had picked up earlier, and I carry them to Sakura's room, opening the door as quietly as I can. I placed the vase in the middle of the nightstand, hoping she'll enjoy the surprise when she wakes up. Smiling at my dog who is still at my mate's bedside, I pat Akamaru appreciatively one last time before heading to the door.

Closing her door as softly as possible, I return to the kitchen, and continue to clean until there is not a remainder of a dirty dish, or speck or food on the counters.

For a moment, I'm wondering if it's too early to start making tea for when Sakura wakes up—as she's been out for an hour now, but the door opens and Hana walks in, interrupting my dilemma.

Turning around to her I smiled, "How was work?"

"Great. The surgery went really well," She opens the fridge to get a drink and noticed the pot on the middle shelf and pauses.

"Miso soup," I acknowledged her pause. "Sakura's fever escalated."

"Hm, so she was pushing herself too hard," Hana moves passed the pot for the milk.

"Yeah—she's asleep now, but she'll probably wake up soon."

"Hm," Hana clicked her tongue. "I'm sensing a favor," She turned and smirked at me.

I shook my head at her, too tired to really play our usual game, "Don't act like you wouldn't watch over Sakura anyways."

She just shrugged her shoulder at me, "So where are you going?"

"Part of our agreement of her staying home was that I retrieve a book from her office." Stealing a glimpse back at her closed door, I allow my muscles to relax slightly. "Akamaru's in there with her now, and I shouldn't take that long."

"It's fine," my sister tries to reassure me.

Giving a nod of my thanks, I head out the door, and towards the hospital. I already recalled my last trip, and where her office was—on the third floor, room three-seventeen.

My only hope was the startled nurses I had encountered last time were off today as well. But since the last war, we hadn't had many medics or nurses that weren't being used. So I knew that was unlikely. And then I remembered my nose was sensitive to the aroma that was the hospital, the sick and medicine, all of it affected my nose. But I was just going to have to grin and bare it.

"It's for Sakura," I repeatedly told myself. And it wasn't hard to do something for Sakura at all.

Managing to slip past the reception desk without being noticed was easy. The phones were ringing, and if the nurses weren't answering it or being paged, they had their head in one of those beige files.

The climb up the stairs was just as easy and swift as the last and as I open the door and walk out, heading to her office just three doors down from where I stood, I spot a familiar face.

He's a light-haired brunette with glasses, the same male I had grabbed by his white lab coat last time, demanding to know where Sakura's office was. He immediately feels my eyes on him, and looks up to notice me.

And then he immediately turns around and heads the opposite way he was walking before.

I shrug it off. I didn't need to explain anything to him. It was probably just as well that from now on he stayed away from me—and well, I'm sure he'd stay away from Sakura as well, co-workers or not.

Her door is unlocked, and I figure it's not uncommon in a hospital. Walking in without hesitation, my eyes scan the books on every shelf of her bookcase on the right side of the room, and then the books on the bookcase on the left. Finally my eyes land on the one with black binding and cover, and I grasp it and pull it to me, ready to leave as soon as possible.

My eyes roll over the book as my fingers flip through the pages, most of which are blank, and other with diagrams accompanied by words. The mystery book has no title. Hence the reason Sakura never supplied me with one.

The door to her office opens, practically slamming to the wall next to it.

"Sakura, I think we need—" Sasuke's words drop off as his coal eyes land on me instead of his pink haired teammate.

What is he doing here?

I can feel the small hairs on the back of my neck rise and I have to fight the growl that's rising in my throat.

"Are you lost?" The question joins the smirk on my lips.

The Uchiha opens his mouth, and then closes it to frown at me before speaking. "No more than you, apparently."

"No," I toss the book into the air and catch it. "I got what I came here for."

His mouth is closed and still, but I'm almost positive my sensitive ears can pick up the slightest and smallest sound of grinding teeth.

"Sakura wasn't present for training," it's a statement, but he means it as a question to whether or not I know where she is.

I roll my eyes and wonder if I should leave him wondering, or just give him enough information to tweak his nerves.

The decision goes back in forth in my mind as I roll my shoulder blades, waging my decision. But he is her teammate. And there could come a recent moment, when he can withhold information about her wellbeing from me. I'm not willing to take that risk.

"She's at home—she has a high fever."

"You mean she's at _your_ house," he thinks he corrects me, but unlike him, I know Sakura's rightful place, her true home.

And either way, she wasn't at his house.

"Don't expect to see her at the festival tonight," I walk passed him and stop under the doorway. Glimpsing back at him from over my shoulder, "Guess Naruto and Hinata will have to double date with you and Sai."

I don't stick around to see what his smartass reply is. I still have a lot of things to set up at home before Sakura awakes from her nap.

* * *

When I arrive back at home, my mother is home now as well. And she insists on watching over Sakura while Hana and I set up the decorations I had acquired while running errands today.

There is a small amount of doubt I feel at leaving Sakura with my mother, but I remember how wonderful she was taking care of Hana and myself whenever we were sick. Not too mention Sakura's not likely to disobey my mom. Most people wouldn't.

The decorations are done and finally up, hanging both high and low from the banisters on our balcony and deck.

My mother summons me then, "Kiba!"

Hana and I smiled at our work once more before I heed my mother's call.

"Thanks for your help," throwing a quick appreciative smile at her, she returns it.

"I'm off to the festival, have fun," Hana yells after me.

Stepping inside the house, my mother hands me a bowl miso soup, without mushrooms, as per my instruction earlier. "Sakura's awake, and hungry I suspect."

Smiling I take the bowl from her, "Thank you."

She nods, "I'm going to be with the Hokage during the festival." There is a corner of her eye that twinkles and I stutter, pretending not to have seen it or her underlined meaning.

Coughing, I mutter, "Have a nice time," and retreat to Sakura's room.

She's sitting up against her pillows like before, but she doesn't look as pale as she did earlier, and I hope that's a sign her fever is decreasing.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

Sakura glances as the flowers set off to her side, "Uh… " Her eyes drift to me. "Better. Thank you for bringing my book by the way."

"You're welcome," my eyes gloss over to the black book I had sat on her nightstand when I had arrived home, before returning to her. "Are you hungry?"

She notices the bowl in my hands and nods enthusiastically.

Placing the bowl in her hands I smile down at her, "I made sure there were no mushrooms… You could have told me earlier and I wouldn't have added them."

Sakura shrugs her shoulders, "I didn't want to disrupt your recipe."

"You didn't disrupt anything, you wouldn't have." A sudden wave of nausea rolled over me and I shook my head, shocked at how nervous I was. And now I was hoping my voice doesn't revert back to that of a fourteen year old boy with a new set of hormones.

Sakura didn't seem to notice my inner turmoil. "How are you feeling?" She asked before taking a spoonful of soup.

I blinked, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Before… You said you could feel what I was feeling, because of the imprint." Her eyes focused on her new spoonful as she waited for it to cool. "You're not feeling ill, are you?"

A hurricane of guilt coursed through me, knocking away my nerves all at once. And I realized this is what Sakura was holding on her shoulders, guilt that she might be responsible for me getting sick because of her.

"No," I tried to get a grip on myself, and work through her guilt that was surrounding me. "I don't think the imprint works that way. I think it's more intoned to emotions."

The guilt seemed to subside, but there was still something that remained, but all I could decipher was that Sakura was tense.

Sakura placed the spoon back in her bowl, "So, um… " She avoided my gaze again. "Who are the flowers from?"

My hand came to brush through my spiked hair, "I thought they'd be nice, you know… As a 'get well' gift… "

"They're lovely," Sakura face flushed a pink that matched the flowers next to her, and I think it was safe to assume it wasn't the fevers fault. "D-Did you pick them out?"

I bit my tongue before answering. I was hoping she wouldn't ask, but I supposed it was a girl's job.

"No," I still hesitated despite my decision to tell the truth. "I didn't know what you liked, and I didn't want to get you roses, because I wanted them to stand out from the flowers girls usually get." This seemed to make her lips tug into a smile. "So I asked Ino for something different, and this was the arrangement she came up with."

My almond eyes swayed over the pink, purple and white arrangement that looked almost as pretty as the girl next to it.

"I think they fit you," I rubbed the back of neck nervously. "Besides a cherry-blossom, of course."

Sakura coughed, and her skin reddened even more.

"I-If you want me to get rid of them… " I was choking on the next words that were supposed to come out of my mouth.

"No! It's… They're beautiful. Thank you." Her green eyes slowly traveled to meet mine.

"You're welcome," a laugh came out of me, out of nerves. "I know you can't smell them as well as I can, but they smell sweet. Especially those white ones that look like cherry blossoms almost—only with red in the middle and pink speckles. They're very nice." I inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then felt my lips tightening as I grinned. "Course, they're nothing compared to honeysuckle."

"They're called Almond blossoms," Sakura sat her half-empty bowl on her nightstand. "They mean… " Her face darkened to another deep shade. "Virginity, fruitfulness, and—" She eyed me for a second. "Watchfulness."

Coughing, I tried to shield my embarrassment from her view, "O-Okay… D-Didn't know that… "

Sakura began fidgeting with her hands above the blanket, "The dark pink ones, with the lighter pink center? Those are Begonia picotee… And they stand for… " Her words seemed to stifle in her throat and she paused for so long I was beginning to think she was going to suffocate on them. "T-They mean… Beware… I am… F-Fanciful…" Her whole body was turned from me now, but I could still see her skin coloring, "And first love."

"Oh… " Was all I could form as a response.

"Yeah," Sakura squeaked. "The light pink ones with the dark pink center? They're called Peach blossoms."

The palm of my hand came to greet my face, "Please tell me they don't mean I'm going to take advantage of you… "

"They mean generosity and… Bridal hope." Sakura coughed and continued without waiting for me to reply. "And the white ones, those are Pear blossoms. They symbolize health and hope."

A beacon of hope shined on me for a slight second and I almost smiled and thanked Ino for not completely making me look like a randy desperate male, eager for Sakura to get healthy just so I could jump her.

"The indigo ones with the purple tint and big full blossoms, they are Primrose, their meaning is; 'I cannot live without you.'"

Ino took the imprint a little too literal… But even I had to admit they were beautiful, and perfect, even if Sakura knew the meaning.

Whether Sakura liked the flowers or not… Shikamaru was going to get a very good earful in regard to his girlfriend.

"Stephanotis, are the white ones that look like five-pointed stars."

"I like those, simple but pretty."

"They symbolize happiness in marriage… "

Coughing again, I tried to clear my throat. "Well… Now that we know Ino can't be trusted… "

"They are really, very beautiful, and I appreciate the gesture," Sakura's eyes gleamed over the many petals ad blossoms. "I've never received an arrangement like them before."

"I'm glad you like them." My eyes glimpsed to the window and noticed the sun had already set. "Are you feeling well enough to stand?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Yes… Though I imagine you aren't planning to let me off the compound."

I didn't reply, instead I took her bowl and placed it in the sink in the kitchen, and then returned with a bag in my hand.

"I'm sorry you have to miss the festival," Continuing as to not let her point out how that was my fault, I pulled a white and red kimono from the bag and held it out in front of me. "But I thought, maybe, I could bring the festival to you."

Her emerald eyes widened, "Kiba… That…"

The flower pattern matched the Almond blossoms sitting in the vase next to her; that ironically stood for virginity and watchfulness, and ultimately meant the end of my trust for Yamanaka Ino, seeing as she had helped me pick it out. But it would look stunning on Sakura regardless of all that.

"It's gorgeous," she was transfixed in awe.

"I had to get Ino's help because I didn't know what size you were, I'm not good with measurements." Placing the kimono on the bed, I moved to the side of the bed to help Sakura stand. Taking her hand in mine, I gently pulled her to her feet, and wrapped my arm around her waist to steady her.

Once she seemed grounded, I released her, despite my instincts that were screaming for me to hold onto her for much longer.

"I'll let you get dressed," moving to the door, I tried my best to be a gentleman give Sakura her privacy. Minutes passed by, and after a while I was beginning to think Ino and I had selected the wrong size.

"Kiba?" Sakura called for me, peering through the door. "Could you help me?"

She stepped aside from the door and allowed me to walk in. I froze at the sight of her, in only the tabi socks and white cotton juban, the under garment that is worn beneath the kimono. Suppressing my urges, I had to fight off my instincts, reminding myself that Sakura was still ill, despite how resistible she was to me.

She turned her back to me and handed me the white and red kimono. Gulping, I lifted it behind her, allowing her to place her arm into her right sleeve first, and then her left. Once both her arms were in, I wrapped the right side of the kimono over her body, feeling her perfectly shaped hip beneath the fabric and my hand as I did this. And even though she wasn't pressed against me, I could still feel her slender form as if were a joined at the skin.

The very thought was sending shivers down my spine as I inhale her scent, and it alone is enough to bring me to my knees.

Ignoring my growing arousal, I tried to subdue myself and hurriedly overlapped the left side of the kimono. Sakura adjusted the collar of the juban, to make sure it was showing. When she was pleased with it's position, she handed me the red obi sash belt. Sakura pulled the kimono up a bit, holding the extra material around her waist as I crossed the koshi-himo belt in the back, and tied the front.

She smoothed out the lines making sure everything looked perfect, and then handed me the date-jime belt, to complete the final touch. I wrapped it around her waist, and the koshi-himo belt, tying it to hold, but not too tight to hurt Sakura. I wanted to make sure she could breathe.

"Thank you," her grateful smile was enough thanks for me.

"You're welcome," I ran my arms down the sleeves of the silk kimono.

Turning around so that she was now facing me, she looked up into my eyes, and she was absolutely gorgeous. The white kimono looked breathtaking on her, against her creamy skin-tones and soft rosette hair. And the red accented everything perfectly. The whole visual was soft and elegant, even with Sakura's hair down brushing just above her shoulders.

She was a vision. I couldn't tare my eyes away from her, nor did I want to.

I knew I was attracted to Sakura before. She was a healthy girl, in good shape, nice, perfect legs, not too small chest, or too big. And her neck seemed to hold me transfixed with thoughts of nibbling and sucking.

But I think this was the first moment I actually realized she was stunning. And the glow from the imprint wasn't even accenting her this time—she didn't need it. She was lumiscent on her own.

She moved her arms, weighing the sleeves of the kimono, "How come you didn't get a Yukata?"

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I addressed her question; "I didn't want you to be too cold, with you being sick."

She opened her mouth, and I raised my hand to stop her, "You don't need to thank me anymore." I took her hand in mine again, and began to lead out of her room, at a slow pace.

"You're not changing into a Yukata?" She asked me before we passed the kitchen.

Shaking my head, I smiled at her, "It's not about me."

I opened the glass door to the side deck that wrapped around the house, and taking both her hands, I helped guide Sakura outside, where Akamaru was already waiting, lying down on the wooden deck and where the colored lanterns Hana and I put up earlier, were lit giving off the atmosphere and look of a homemade festival.

Sakura's eyes grew twice the size in wonder and awe as she looked up. Never letting her hands out of mine, I helped her sit down.

And then it happened. Six flames of colors; red, blue, green, gold, purple, and pink shot up into the air and exploded above us.

"Did you get your own fireworks?" Sakura asked, her head tilted back as she took in the fire-art show for every boom.

"No," I grinned at her. "It's just the Inuzuka compound happens to be the best seat in the village… Well, next to the Hokage monument anyways."

"This is amazing." Her eyes twinkled like the stars above us, "You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to," I replied, admiring my handy-work.

She turned to me and before she could say anything I felt her guilt once more.

"I was very rude when you were trying to take care of me… And you had this whole thing planned and I—"

Shaking my head, I collapsed my hand over hers. While leaning forward, my lips caressed her cheek, and when her guilt rinsed clean from her, I pulled back immediately, with a genuine smile sliding over my lips, "You're not going to scare the big bad wolf off with a little hot air, Red."

* * *

Author: Wow. I had no idea this chapter was going to end up this long. But this was everything I wanted to include, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Lol—Ino was sneaky… But I figured that would totally be in character for her, meddling into other people's relationships. I really cannot thank you guys enough for your awesome feedback. Seriously. Thank you for reading and reviewing. All of you—you're just too awesome! Thanks again!

I really wish everyone would stop by **Alpha_Pairing** on livejournal. We have **our first KibaSaku fanart** from the lovely **Kaachan**. Special thank you to her for her wonderful contribution!

And we have a new layout, and if we have enough people to participate, we're talking about holding a contest to design the Header for the community layout. Nothing is for sure yet, and we'll have to work out the rewards when we have more participants, but prizes could include a KibaSaku one-shot or drabble by me, or possibly by another author willing to participate, and or maybe a fanart from artist. I look forward to hopefully hearing from you all!

Miso soup—Japanese soup consisting of onions, mushrooms, tofu, seaweed, and water-broth.

Almond/Almond Blossoms—White and pink flowers, meaning: "Virginity and Fruitfulness, hope and watchfulness. The almond blossom I described with the red in the center is the Salobrena Almond blossom.

Begonia picotee—Flowers with a dark pink outline, and lighter pink inside, with full soft petals, meaning: "Beware! I am fanciful!" and first love

Peach blossom—flowers with a dark pink center, light pink and white out towards the ends of the petals, meaning: "generosity and bridal hope."

Pear blossoms—flowers that are white, meaning: "health and hope."

Primrose—Flowers that have Blue and purples petals with big full blossom petals, meaning: "I cannot live without you."

Stephanotis—White flowers that look like little five-pointed stars, meaning: "Happiness in marriage."

Juban—A white, cotton slip, under garment that goes under the Japanese Kimono.

Obi Sash Belt—consists of many belts, the koshi-himo belt, and date-jime belt.

Yukata—Summer Japanese Kimono made of cotton.

Putting on a Japanese Kimono—Kiba did place the Kimono on Sakura correctly. Well, aside from a man helping a woman do it anyways.

Mushroom dislike—I'm not sure if Sakura does detest mushrooms. But in her profile it states she likes sweets, and mushrooms are not. Plus, I don't like them, so it was a bit extra I pushed in there for plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
